Katie: English Bell
by MotherCrumpet
Summary: KBOW fic revolving around Quidditch. Includes all essencials: fluffyness and humor, the twins, Alicia and Angelina and, of course, Harry.
1. Chapter 1

"Katie! Wake up! Quidditch try-outs are today! You have to get up, or I'll come and get you up myself!" Alicia bounced me right out of my bed, she had jumped on it so hard, and she's practically a toothpick!

"What the Hell, Alicia!" I groggily said from my new position on the floor, "What time is it? Try-outs aren't until noon!"

"It's 7:00! Come on, get up! You know that if you sleep any later that you won't function properly! It's a proven fact!" Alicia chucked a pair of jeans, a tee shirt and a jacket at me and proceeded to bounce Angelina right out of bed.

I mumbled halfheartedly as I pulled my clothes on and attempted to tame my bed head. I finally gave up and pulled it back into a somewhat messy ponytail, my typical hair style. I shouldered my broom, knowing full well that the real reason that Alicia woke me up so early was because she was nervous and wanted to practice some more before try-outs that afternoon.

"I'll meet you on the pitch then!" I called back over my shoulder and moseyed out the door and into the Common Room which was currently very quiet.

"Getting in some early practice?" a voice asked from behind me, I spun around and found myself face to face with none other than Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

"Uh, Alicia's really nervous," I replied truthfully since I was such a bad liar.

"Maybe I'll come too, scope out the perspective team, you know?" Oliver fell into step beside me as I continued down to the pitch.

"Let's see," I said thinking for a second, "You have to fill my brother's Seeker position, Hannah dropped out, Marie moved to the United States and Sarah graduated so that leaves you in need of three Chasers. You're the Keeper and I assume that Fred and George are going to be Beaters again."

"Your right, I need three Chasers and a Seeker. Do you have any ideas who can fill Seeker?" Wood asked in his Scottish accent.

"None whatsoever, Alicia, Angelina and I are all Chasers." I replied knowing fully well that Wood had seen us fly multiple times since he used to come over during the summers to train with my older brother, Kent, and I.

"Hmm," Wood replied thoughtfully and we walked the rest of the way to the pitch in silence.

When we reached the pitch, I took a jog around the goal posts twice and then got on my broom and kicked off for two more laps. I repeated this for several cycles and then took to weaving in and out of the hoops and the stands to raise alertness. I am proud to report that I didn't run into anything this morning, yesterday on the other hand…

"Katie!" Alicia screamed at me from the ground, "Why did you let the CAPTAIN come down to watch our warm-up?"

"It's just Wood!" I screamed right back louder than she had screamed in the first place, "He's watched you warm-up for months!"

"But…" Alicia trailed off still staring daggers at me. I just laughed and dove towards the ground where Angelina and Alicia had started their jog/fly routine.

"Hey, Ollie, want to play one on one for a minute?" I called, grinning challengingly.

"You always cream me at this game!" Oliver replied, irritated, "and don't call me 'Ollie'!"

"Whatever you say, Ollie," I knew exactly how to push his buttons and he quickly took the challenge.

Twenty minutes later and Oliver Wood was losing 70-0. I found this game highly entertaining, but Oliver didn't seem to agree since he made some excuse about being hungry and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You just can't stand losing to me!" I called after his retreating back, God I loved bothering that guy!

"I would have beaten you if…" Wood mumbled something incoherent and doubled his pace. I just grinned mischievously after him.

"He really hates to lose," Alicia commented as she pulled her broom up beside me, "Too bad he can't beat you. Want to run some drills?"

"Sure," I replied and we hurtled towards Angelina at the other end of the pitch to practice.

* * *

**AN/Hey guys, so what do you think? It's Katie's 2nd year at Hogwarts at the moment, and Harry's first, if I figured it out right, that is.Oliver is 5th year and Angelina, Fred, and Gerge are 3rd year, or maybe Angelina's only 2nd year, must check that. I think Alicia's 2nd year, I'll check that too... don't want anything to be too far off the mark. Tell me what you think, it's a Katie/Oliver fanfic, my favorite!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ Thanks for the many reviews guys, I love you all! And thanks for the age clarification, (I didin't realize Alicia was older until HBP) I actually went and checked right after posting the last chapter because it was going to bother me too much if I didn't. HAHAHA, I'm OCD like that. Anyways here's a new chapter, have at it! And in answer to your questions, I do plan to carry the story until Oliver's 7th year cause I agree that it seems perverted for them to go out as a 5th and 2nd year, eww, yuck. But I think that's when the story really starts.**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

* * *

"Katie, get back up to the Common Room now!" Oliver Wood screamed at me after my try-out that afternoon.

"Ollie," I protested loudly, "I want to watch the rest of the try-outs!"

"They might as well be over, nobody showed up to try-out except for Chasers! We've been left Seeker less. I wish Kent had failed!" Oliver retorted, "And DON'T call me Ollie!"

"No, you really don't wish Kent had failed, because then, Ollie, you wouldn't be Captain!" I called over my shoulder as I walked off the pitch towards Hogwarts.

"I'm going to regret putting you on the team!" Oliver yelled at my back.

I stopped in my tracks and spun around to face him, "Just for that, Ollie, maybe I'll make sure that you do regret it!"

"Get up to the Common Room, and don't call me OLLIE!" Oliver looked like he was going to turn purple and explode.

I decided to retreat as fast as possible but not before a last, "Don't blow a gasket, Ollie," could be screamed.

* * *

"Katie!" Alicia squealed as she came to an abrupt stop beside me at dinner that night, "Ange and I both made Chaser too! We're all in!"

I hugged my best friend and we bounced around excitedly. Fred and George Weasley threw us a glance before bursting out laughing.

"You two may want to stop," Fred started.

"Yeah, I think you may be scarring the 1st years," George finished and they both snorted into their food.

Just then Oliver walked up with Angelina. He looked at us, cocked an eyebrow and chose to say nothing, which was probably a wise choice at the moment. He sat down next to my seat and started heaping food onto his plate.

"Meeting after dinner, team. We need to discuss our Seeker options," Oliver said between bites.

The entire team groaned. I sat back down and started eating my dinner. I had a feeling it was going to be a long season!

"So those are our options," Oliver finished telling us our Seeker options and surveyed the team.

"I don't want someone from another house on the team if we can help it," I said after a minute, "I think we should give it a few days, you never know who may turn out to be an amazing flyer."

"I agree with Katie, if this time next week we don't have a Seeker then we can have try-outs for people from other houses," Alicia agreed.

"I second that," Fred and George said at the same time.

"Angelina?" Oliver asked.

"I think that's a good idea. I'd rather have a Gryffindor, but if we can't find one…" Angelina trailed off.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you at practice Monday night, 6:00," Oliver went into his office and shut the door.

"How can he call practice without a full team?" George said disbelievingly.

"He's Captain, he can do whatever he wants to," I replied, sighing, "I just hope we find a Seeker soon."

* * *

Little did I know that we would find our Seeker the very next Monday and that he would be none other than…

"Harry Potter!" I exclaimed, my jaw practically on the floor, "He's a first year! And he's, well he's Harry Potter!"

"Yes, and he's our best choice Katie! Wait until practice tonight, you'll see him fly, he's amazing!" Oliver insisted.

"You're going to let him fly at practice tonight!" I shook my head like Oliver was crazy, "He's lived with a Muggle family for his whole life! He doesn't know how to play Quidditch! It'd be suicide!"

"Oh, right. I know, Harry will have practice tonight and I'll teach him the ins and outs of Quidditch. And if you so much as peek into the pitch tonight I'll have your head, Katie!" Oliver warned sternly, "He doesn't need an audience."

"Ollie, how could you suggest such a thing? Me, peek to see if Harry was any good, I'm hurt," I pretended to be offended but was really shocked to know that Oliver knew me well enough to know that I would peek.

I must be too predictable. Note to self: work on predictability.

* * *

"Oliver cancelled practice!" George cried in mock terror that night in the Common Room.

"The world is ending!" Fred cried, diving under the table, presumably to avoid falling pieces of the world.

I shook my head, "He didn't cancel practice; he just restricted it to Harry."

"Oh, then I guess maybe the world's not ending," Fred replied crawling out from under the table and standing up, "Let's go and see if Potter's any good, shall we?"

"Ollie informed me that if I so much as peek into the pitch tonight he'll have my head. I'd rather my head stay attached to my body, thank you very much!" I informed the terrible two.

"Yes, we'd rather you kept your head attached too. She's not much use if she has no head, right Fred?" George had a mischievous smile creeping across his face.

"I quite agree, George," Fred said overly politely.

I knew I was in trouble between the overly civil Weasley speech and the identical mischievous smiles on the Weasley faces.

"I'm not going to do it, whatever 'it' is," I said firmly, "What is 'it' anyway?" _Me and my bloody curiosity_, I thought, _that's another thing to work on._

"We want you to help us with an, ah, project. This 'project' is very important seeing as how we need you to get something for us," Fred explained, making no sense whatsoever.

"What do I have to get?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Percy's Prefect badge and some lacewings, we've been banned from the Potions closet," George replied.

"What's in it for me," I whispered, damn their infernal persuasiveness.

"That's our favorite Chaser," Fred said, smiling, "In answer to your question…"

* * *

"Percy isn't your badge supposed to be silver," I asked pointing at the Prefect badge pinned to his robes.

"What in Merlin's beard?" Percy exclaimed, "Yes, Katie, it is supposed to be silver. I bet Fred and George had something to do with this."

"I can get them to reverse the spell," I said trying to be as persuasive as possible, "You'll never be able to fix it yourself, if I know Fred and George."

"Yes, I do believe you're right," Percy replied, prodding his badge and muttering spells under his breath. Giving up Percy unpinned his badge, "Here, but bring it back right away."

"Okay Percy, I'll do just that," I called over my shoulder as I walked away, paranoid that I was going fast enough to look suspicious.

I got out of the Common Room and sprinted down towards the secret alcove where I was meeting Fred and George. I was almost there when…

"Oof, Katie get off of me!" Oliver said from somewhere underneath me.

"Sorry, Ollie," I replied standing up and practically sprinting away, "No time to talk!"

I'm pretty sure I left a very confused Oliver Wood standing in the middle of the hallway staring after me.

* * *

"So, can I ask why you plowed right through me in the hallway last night?" Oliver asked he sat down beside me at breakfast the next morning.

"Uh, it's a long story," I replied sheepishly, "You probably don't want to hear it."

"Actually I would like to hear it," Oliver said giving me his I'm-the-Captain-I-deserve-to-know look.

"Um," I started but was rudely interrupted by Percy, thank God almighty!

"Katie, thank you again for making Fred and George fix my badge, I appreciate it," Percy shook my hand and walked off amid laughter from the entire student body, or so it seemed.

Oliver shook like Jell-O, he was laughing that hard. "Katie, was _that_ what you were up to?"

"Maybe," I replied glancing over at Percy, who's Prefect badge now read 'Defect' thanks to a handy spell performed by Fred and George.

"How did he not notice?" Oliver prompted.

"Well, Fred and George charmed it so that only student's other than Percy can read that it say 'Defect'. A stroke of genius really," I replied, relieved that Oliver didn't appear to be mad.

"And you were the one to get it from him, that's a miracle Katie; I doubt anyone else could have done it." Oliver said shaking his head.

"It's one of my many gifts," I replied smiling, "What can I say, Ollie, I'm a miracle worker!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Darn homework fairy didn't finish my Potions homework," I grumbled to myself as I stuffed my essay for Potions into my bag, "At least it's not due until after lunch."

"Bad news Katie," Jeremy, a 2nd year Gryffindor, informed me, "Potions got switched up to being our first class today. We had to switch with the first year Hufflepuffs for some-"

"Oh, bloody Hell!" I exclaimed and sprinted out the door narrowly avoiding a disgruntled looking Oliver coming down into the Common Room.

"Katie what-" Oliver started.

"Sorry Ollie, no time to talk!" I called over my shoulder, not sure if he heard me or not, "I have to finish a Potions essay due in an hour!"

I made it to the Library in record time and practically threw my stuff onto the table. I yanked out my Potions book and hurriedly wrote the rest of my essay. I had just finished when the bell signaling the end of breakfast rang. Potions would start in thirty minutes. _Why did I have to miss breakfast_, I pondered as my stomach protested its emptiness.

"Katie, come here," Oliver mouthed beckoning from the door into the Library.

I grabbed my stuff and, seeing the food Oliver was holding, hurried over to meet him in the hallway.

"Ollie, you're the best!" I exclaimed as he handed me some absurd fruit that I had never seen before, "What in the world is that!"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it's not bad," Oliver replied, "and don't call me 'Ollie'. It's really annoying."

"I wouldn't tell Fred and George that," I replied, "or you'd never be called Oliver again! Come on, I've got to get to Potions on time, I've just finished my essay."

"Did you put it off until the last minute again?" Oliver asked in a mock exasperated voice.

"No, I was supposed to have until after lunch but Jeremy says they changed the schedule for today because the first year Hufflepuffs have to do something," I replied taking a second of the strange fruit.

Oliver sighed, "Which Jeremy told you this?"

"Jeremy Mattson told me, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you remember last year when Jeremy told you that Astronomy was meeting in the North Tower at midnight and you got caught out after hours and put in Detention?"

_Oliver does have a point_, I thought.

"Yes, I remember," I replied feeling stupid, "Oy, Nance, what class is first?"

Nancy Walter, another 2nd year Gryffindor, replied, "Herbology, same as always. Why do you ask?"

"Jeremy is going to get it," is all I said in reply as I started off down the hall towards the Entrance Hall.

"Whoa," Oliver said, grabbing me by the waist and restraining me, "Katie, think about what happened last time you went after Jeremy for telling you something wrong about classes."

I thought for a second and recalled McGonagall yelling at me in front of some nice looking third-years and a then a two night long Detention.

"Now, what did we learn today?" Oliver prompted.

"Don't listen to that bloody arse, Jeremy," I replied as Oliver released his grip on me.

"That's very good, and Katie?"

"What?"

"See you at practice tonight, and you better not have mauled Mattson, or I'll kick you off the team," Oliver replied and walked off towards his class.

"Bye Ollie!" I called.

"Don't call me OLLIE!"

* * *

"Thanks Jeremy for telling me that we had Potions as first class earlier," I said, and not sarcastically.

"Why's that?" Jeremy asked carefully, he was treading on dangerous ground.

"Since you told me that we had Potions first, I actually did the homework and got a decently good grade. I would say I owe you, but you made me skip breakfast, so I think we're even. Oh, and I didn't put you in the Hospital Wing this time either, but you have Oliver Wood to thank for that one," I replied smiling at the stunned look on Jeremy's face, "See you later Jeremy, I've got Quidditch Practice."

I walked out of the Entrance Hall and out to the Quidditch Pitch. I had just gotten to the locker rooms when I heard voices coming from downstairs near the Ravenclaw locker rooms. I listened carefully and recognized Fred and George's voices.

"Fred, George, you do realize that I can hear you up here!" I called down the stairwell.

"Oy, is that our favorite Chaser I hear?" George called up the stairs in reply.

"No, it's only Katie," Fred added jokingly, "Really you shouldn't butt into people's conversations like that."

"And if Oliver hears you plotting to do what you're plotting to do, he's going to have your heads! And then you'll probably get kicked off the team!" I called back.

"But, dearest Katie, that's the beauty of it. We're not going to let Oliver hear and we certainly aren't going to get caught!" George corrected.

"You're not going to let me hear what?" Oliver asked Fred and George from right behind me. I jumped six feet into the air because I hadn't heard him walk up.

"Nothing, Oliver," Fred replied sweetly.

"Well then get to practice! Hurry up!" Oliver yelled back.

Four hours later I staggered into the locker room spattered with mud and limping on my right ankle. The strangest thing was that it hadn't rained in days. That's saying something.

"If you hadn't have fallen so fast, then you wouldn't have hurt your ankle!" Fred insisted.

"And you wouldn't have hit the ground hard enough to liquefy the dirt!" George added.

"If you two hadn't dropped me," I replied as I lay down on the bench, "I wouldn't have fallen in the first place."

"We wouldn't have dropped you if Oliver hadn't tried to get us to do that play!" George retorted.

"Don't pin this on me!" Oliver protested as the rest of the team walked in, Alicia carrying my broom as well as hers.

"Oliver didn't teach us that bloody play!" I said irritably, "You two made it up on the spot and tried it without informing me you were doing do!"

"Oh, I do believe she's right," George said sheepishly turning to his twin brother, "I guess the fall didn't harm her memory after all."

"We have such bad luck," Fred replied as the two of them walked over into the boy's row of lockers to change.

"If I could walk properly I'd bash your identical heads together repeatedly!" I shouted after them.

"Maybe it's a good thing she hurt her ankle after all," George said loudly to Fred, "Otherwise we'd be done for. You remember last year when she went for Jeremy Mattson, don't you?"

"She is prone to violence isn't she?" Fred replied just as loudly, "Poor girl, everyone thinks she's just sweet, innocent, Katie Bell."

"Shut it you two," Oliver called as I struggled to walk across the locker room, "Katie, if you don't sit down I'm going to have to make you sit, and that's not going to be pleasant."

I muttered something incoherent that sounded suspiciously like, "Damn Weasley twins," and sat on the ground where I was.

"This is going to hurt," Oliver warned before he grabbed hold of my foot and twisted it sharply so that it cracked and fell exactly into place.

"Oh my GOD, you Fricking-kilt-wearing-damn-Scottish-flipping-ankle-twisting-Quidditch-Captain," I screamed and jumped to my feet completely forgetting about my ankle, "Do you even know what in the bloody Hell you just did?"

"Obviously he did," Alicia broke in stepping between me and Oliver, "You're walking again."

"Oh, right," I smiled sheepishly, "sorry Ollie."

"That's okay, but what did you call me?" Oliver asked looking shocked at my outburst.

"Why I called you a Fricking-kilt-wearing-damn-Scottish-flipping-ankle-twisting-Quidditch-Captain, duh Ollie." I replied like it was a perfectly normal thing to call one's Quidditch Captain.

"Okay then, and Katie," Oliver said starting to walk off towards the showers.

"Yes, Ollie," I replied sweetly.

"Don't call me Ollie."

"Whatever you say… Ollie," I replied grinning evilly.

* * *

"Alicia, I'm nervous," I admitted on the morning of our first Quidditch match.

"Did you not finish Potions again?" Alicia mumbled; she wasn't fully awake yet.

"No, it's Quidditch today," I replied as I dressed in my Quidditch robes, "Our first game, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Alicia replied excitedly as she rolled out of bed and threw on her own robes and then proceeded to wake Angelina up.

In case you're wondering why I share the dormitory with the third year girls, it's a very long story. Well, not really but you get the point. My first year, last year, There were four second year girls and six first year girls. Each dorm room only had five beds so one of the first years got bumped up to live in the second year girl's dorm. Guess who drew the short straw, yep, that's right. Katie Ann Bell drew the short straw.

"Go away 'Lic, it is _way_ too early," Ange muttered flailing her arms through the air in a wild attempt to hit Alicia.

"Get up Ange!" Alicia replied as she yanked Angelina's covers making Angelina roll out of her bed and onto the floor, "We've got our first Quidditch match in a little!"

This got Angelina's attention and Angelina popped her head up from between the beds, "Where are my robes?"

"I don't know. I'm not your maid!" Alicia replied irritably.

"They're in the top drawer on the right," I said smiling, "I can't help if Alicia's OCD and I'm around so much that I see where everything goes."

"If you had a life outside of homework and Quidditch, then you wouldn't be around as much," Alicia remarked huffily.

"Well excuse me for liking to not bite off more than I can chew," I retorted.

"Hey you two don't have an argument now," Angelina said playing peacekeeper for the first time ever, usually that was Alicia's job.

"Sorry Alicia," I said automatically, knowing that she knew I didn't mean it.

"Sorry Katie," Alicia echoed, well aware of the same thing.

"You three had better get some breakfast!" Oliver said sternly from the doorway, "If you don't I'm going to personally force feed you some."

"Just going to breakfast," Alicia stated as she walked past Oliver.

"I do enjoy eating in the morning," Angelina agreed as she too passed Oliver in the doorway.

"I'm with them Ollie," I said stopping to give him a stern look, "And you'd best eat something too, mister."

"Okay mother Bell," Oliver said laughing at my stern expression, "And don't call me Ollie."

"I'm going to get some breakfast, coming Ollie?"

"Yes, I'm coming. Would you tell me how I can get you to stop calling me Ollie?" Oliver asked as we walked out of the portrait hole.

"That's just it, you can't."


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie Ann Bell!" Oliver screamed at me after I was nailed in the back of the head by a Bludger, "Get your head in the game!"

"Ollie!" I screamed back, "Some of us don't have eyes in our arses!"

"BELL!" was all that Oliver managed to get out before I stole the Quaffle from the Slytherins and passed it easily to Alicia.

I decided the best thing to do was to ignore him, after all what is he going to do to me at the moment? We're several hundred feet above ground, on broomsticks, in the middle of a Quidditch game.

"**_Wait, was that the snitch?" _**Lee Jordan, who was announcing the game, asked.

"FOUL!" the Gryffindor supporters roared as Harry's broom was knocked by the Slytherin Seeker.

We were awarded a penalty shot which Alicia easily scored. Soon I heard strange sounds coming from the crowd, ones of fear and confusion. I tossed the Quaffle to Angelina and glanced around quickly only to see Harry, who was dangling from a bucking broom with Fred and George circling below him and trying to pull him onto their brooms. The whole pitch turned their attention to Harry and nobody even noticed that Flint scored multiple times.

All of a sudden Harry's broom just stopped. Harry dropped to the ground when he suddenly looked like he was going to be sick. He clamped a hand to his mouth and pulled out…

"**_Harry has the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"_** Lee shouted in his magnified voice.

* * *

"Sorry about yelling at you, Katie," Oliver apologized as I left the locker rooms after the match.

"No problem Ollie," I replied good-naturedly, I had trouble being mad at Oliver, especially since we just won the match.

"You don't have a knot or anything on the back of your head, do you? He hit that Bludger pretty bloody hard," Oliver's accent seemed more pronounced when he was acting worried.

"I don't think it left any permanent damage," I replied honestly, "It may be a bit sore, but that's it."

"Good, then we've got practice tomorrow from 4-9," Oliver informed me happily.

"In that case," I started, "I'll definitely be fine."

"I could have sworn that you would say you thought it had scrambled your brains or something," Oliver gave me a half pleased half confused look.

"Nope, Quidditch has become my life, Ollie," I said as we climbed through the Portrait Hole, "I want to practice, to get better, and to win that freaking Quidditch Cup!"

Oliver just laughed and we joined the rest of Gryffindor House in celebrating our victory.

* * *

"Katie, this practice is entirely your fault!" Fred muttered to me as he jogged beside me at Quidditch practice the next week.

"If you hadn't have hit me with both Bludgers at once during that scrimmage then we wouldn't be running right now!" I retorted snappishly.

"And we definitely wouldn't be here if it weren't for that devilishly handsome Captain of ours," Oliver added as he caught up to us, "Keep jogging, only five more laps to go!"

"You're calling _Oliver_ devilishly handsome!" I remarked pretending to not realize who I was talking to.

"That's an extra three laps, Bell!" Oliver said in his I'm-the-Captain-joke-and-die voice; I think he was joking about the laps but I put on an extra burst of speed and finished my extra laps at the same time everyone else finished their normal laps.

"Okay team, we beat Slytherin but that does NOT mean we have the Quidditch Cup, yet," Oliver was giving us his pre killer-practice pep talk, "This is the best team Gryffindor has seen in years, so lets get out there and show them that we mean business!"

"We're going to blow them all away," I continued.

"They won't know what hit them," George took over.

"Just think of that Cup resting in McGonagall's office instead of Snape's office," Fred finished.

"We get the point Ollie," I said sighing, "You've given us the same pep talk every practice for weeks. You really should write a new on, I'll help if you like."

"Just for that little show of cheek all three of you run another lap," Oliver said, quite seriously this time, "And Katie, I think I would like your help writing a new pep talk."

"Ollie, you just feel bad because that Bludger blow to the head last match and then the two yesterday could give me severe headaches for the rest of my life," I muttered as I jogged around the pitch. I, of course, had not told anyone that Madame Pomprey informed me of this little detail.

"What's that, Katie?" Oliver called as I rounded the final turn, "Do you want another lap?"

"Not particularly!" I called back, "And would you stop spinning in circles? Ollie, why are there two of you?"

I fell on the ground, completely unconscious.

* * *

"I can't believe it! I think I ran Katie to death," Oliver said despairingly from somewhere far away, or so it seemed.

"She wasn't supposed to go to practice for a week!" Madame Pomprey exclaimed, "There may have been complications from her head injuries the past week."

"She's not going to die, is she?"

This last voice could only be Alicia, and her voice sounded pretty bloody loud and close, in fact it made my head throb. I opened my eyes slowly.

"No dear, but she may not play Quidditch for a long time," Madame Pomprey replied, "Come and get me if she wakes up and is in a lot of pain."

"Yes, ma'am!" George saluted.

"I can't believe you killed her Oliver!" Alicia smacked Oliver in the head.

"Whoa," I said, grabbing Alicia's wrist, "I don't think that we want two players with head injuries."

"Katie!" Alicia wailed as she smothered me in an enormous hug, "I thought you were dead!"

"Alicia!" Angelina cut in, "You're smothering her!"

"Sorry, Katie," Alicia said, still grinning as she released me from her grip.

I soon had received a hug from everyone but Oliver. I folded my arms across my chest knowing that there was no way Oliver would give me a hug.

"You okay?" Oliver asked, unsure of what to say.

"I'd be much better if my head wasn't splitting in two and you would all stop screaming," I replied honestly.

I'll get Madame Pomprey and you guys go on to dinner," Oliver offered, "Hopefully Katie and I can come in a minute."

"Miss Bell is not going anywhere, Mr. Wood," Madame Pomprey said from behind his right shoulder, "but you should all be getting to dinner."

"I'm going to stay for a little longer," Oliver said, "You guys go ahead and eat."

And with that Oliver sat in the chair next to my bed and watched Madame Pomprey expectantly. Madame Pomprey started to examine my head for any signs of permanent damage or anything life threatening. Finding nothing she gave me a bottle of potion and sent me on my way.

"Well then, no running at Quidditch for a week," Oliver commented conversationally on the way to dinner.

"Yeah right," I snorted, "And how's she going to know if I run or not?"

"I'm not letting you run Kat, you really scared me today," Oliver said taking me by the shoulders.

"How are you going to stop me? I'm not going to sit out and watch the rest of the team run, it's not fair," I protested.

"Yes, you are because we can't afford to lose you and I couldn't stand to lose you," Oliver replied softly.

I wasn't exactly sure what to say here so I took a leaf out of the Fred and George's book and made a joke, "Yeah, Kent would probably kill you if you ran me to death."

"That's not… yeah he probably would," Oliver said realizing that I knew that wasn't what he meant. "I'd rather not die, so please, for both of our lives, don't run at practice."

"Only if you don't make anyone else run either," I retorted stubbornly.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Oliver asked. "Fine, I won't make anyone else run either."

"Thanks Ollie," I replied, barely catching the tiny smile on his face at the sound of my nickname for him.

"Anything for my favorite Chaser," Oliver remarked as we walked into the Great Hall and sat down.

"You'd better thank me," I whispered to George, "I just got the whole team out of running for a week."

"Katie, you're an angel!" George replied, not too quietly either, as he planted a huge friendly kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**AN/ You guys have the foul weather to thank for getting this chapter today, we had a two-hour delay so... I probably should have spent the extra time studying for the exams that I have to take today but whatever. So if I fail the exams it's all the fault of my wonderful reviewers who inspire me to no ends, thanks guys!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	5. Chapter 5

"Katie I expect you to fly at least as well as normal since we didn't run," Oliver called in the middle of a particularly wet Quidditch Practice.

"Yes Mr. Wood, sir," I replied, army fashion, "As you wish, sir!"

"Bell, I'm not a drill instructor! Now get to flying and this time don't drop the Quaffle," Oliver instructed.

I didn't drop the Quaffle, but my aim was a tad bit off. I meant to toss the Quaffle over Oliver's head and through the goal post behind him but I only succeeded in bashing him in the forehead with the Quaffle.

"Sorry Ollie," I called as I flew to catch the Quaffle that Oliver had just chucked, "The Quaffle is really slippery."

"Don't let it happen again!" Oliver called in reply; he seemed to be finding it hard to scold me seriously since he thought that he had run me to death.

* * *

"Hey Ollie!" I called in the Common Room that night, "You're good at Potions, right?"

"Yeah," Oliver replied cautiously, "Is this going somewhere?"

"Yes, it is going somewhere," I replied, purposely not telling him anything other than answering his question.

"May I ask where it's going?" Oliver asked trying to keep his composure.

"Yes."

"Katie Ann Bell, get to the point," Oliver shouted irritably.

"Ollie, would you help me with this? Everyone deserted me," I finally told him, pulling out an irresistible puppy eyed face in the process.

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Oliver asked sitting next to me and taking my Potions off of my lap to look at it.

"Um, because it's fun to irritate you," I replied honestly.

"Katie?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that none of this is right, don't you?"

"Damn Potions."

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Hand me your quill. Ink would be helpful too, Kat," Oliver said gently as he took my quill and started to scratch things out.

"It's all wrong?" I asked, "Damn, that took me an hour to do."

"I'm done," Oliver said, after five minutes work, handing me my quill, ink and homework.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Your handwriting is more girly than mine," I teased as I put my things into my bag, "You should teach me how to write that girly."

"Only if you'll help me write that pep talk," Oliver retorted.

"Oh, that's all finished," I replied smiling, "I wrote it in History of Magic today."

Oliver took the pep talk and read it laughing out loud, "Team, this is the big one, the ultimate challenge. The time has come once again to test our skills against our mortal enemies, the (insert house here) Quidditch Team! We must rise to the occasion and conquer our foes to win glory for the House that we know and love, the House of Gryffindor! So go luck to all! And a little last minute advice for everyone: Fred, George, don't hit your own heads with those bats! Angelina, fly on your good broom not your Cleansweep 5! Alicia, don't catch the Quaffle with your face! Katie, don't drop the Quaffle or run at all during the match! Harry, just keep doing what you're doing, I don't like to criticize perfect Quidditch! As for myself, I'll try not to let my own inflated head get stuck in the hoop! Good luck team!"

Oliver had trouble reading the last part because he was laughing too hard. However he did look at me for a second, "Is that really what you think? Do I have an inflated head?"

"No," I replied honestly, "I think your handsome head is a perfectly decent size."

"Why thank you, Kat," Oliver replied courteously, "I think it's a decent size too. And your head is a bit too small, if anything."

"Thank you ever so much, Ollie," I replied grinning as I attempted to stand up but failed and fell back onto the couch from the weight of my bag.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Um, I was going to go to the kitchens and get something to eat, but seeing as how I can't get off the couch," I trailed off.

"I'll get you off the couch if I can come eat too, I'm famished," Oliver stood up and took my hand, pulling me up and off the couch.

"Thanks Ollie. Do we have to eat healthy foods? I'd prefer chocolate and pudding," I asked carefully, I was treading on dangerous ground.

"I feel like eating chocolate at the moment too. I won't tell if you don't tell," Oliver replied winking at me.

"Did you just wink?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can't wink or raise one eyebrow," I added as Oliver raised an eyebrow skeptically, "If you don't believe me then just watch."

Oliver doubled over in laughter at my attempt to raise an eyebrow and then wink. I actually thought I had the winking down until Oliver informed me that only one eye could close to be considered a 'wink', otherwise it was just a normal 'blink'.

"Shut up," I said halfheartedly as we reached the kitchens and I tickled the pear.

"Miss Bell and Mr. Wood, what are you doing sneaking around alone together?"

Oliver and I spun around expecting to see Professor McGonagall. Instead we found Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George.

"That was an excellent impression of McGonagall, George, but you can't be 'alone' if you're 'together'." Fred pointed out.

"Oh, I believe you're quite right," George replied with a mischievous grin on his face, "Katie and Oliver were scared out of their minds though."

"What are you four up to?" I asked wary of the identical mischief making smiles on Fred and George's faces.

"We might ask you the same thing," Alicia replied with a small grin and raised eyebrow.

"I'm hungry, that's what I came to the kitchens for. Now, let's discuss your evil plots over a light snack, shall we?" I gestured for the other four to lead the way.

"Yes, we shall have a nice discussion," George agreed, "and pull Katie into our mischief too."

"How lovely, but we'd better not end up in detention or Oliver will kill you," I retorted gesturing to Oliver who had gone 'temporarily deaf'.

"Ah, my sweet Katie," Fred replied with feigned hurt in his voice, "Wait until you hear our plan before you judge."

* * *

**AN/ Hey Guys! I'm so excited cause it's almost my Birthday! and tomorow is the last day of fall semester! YAY! I'm also going to the beach tomorrow and coming back on my B-day (SUNDAY). The only sad part is I won't be able to update for a couple of days. Tear, tear! So this is going to have to last you for a little while. Good luck on any and all tests and exams, yep, I should probably be off studying for mine, oh well. I'm going to pack and then do that**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oliver, I can't believe that you're going to actually try to kill your entire Quidditch team!" I exclaimed after a particularly long and grueling practice soon before Christmas break.

"I'm not going to kill you," Oliver replied, "I love my team very much."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it," George muttered darkly.

"Yeah, he could have fooled me," Fred agreed just as darkly.

"Shut it you two," Alicia snapped sitting on George's back, which was supposed to hurt but Alicia's like a toothpick.

"Hey, Alicia, could you sit a little lower? I think I'm getting lower back problems and you're the perfect weight to help," George teased relentlessly.

"How about I get Ange to sit on you? Or better yet she'll give you a 'massage'!" Alicia retorted, effectively shutting George up.

"Kat, where is your family going for Christmas?" Oliver asked.

"Were staying at our house in Scotland actually," I replied rolling off of the bench I had been laying on and pulling off my disgustingly dirty Quidditch robes, "I'll probably see you a couple of times."

"My sister's coming, for Christmas," Oliver informed me excitedly, "She's bringing Allison."

"Well then I'll be at your house almost everyday, Uncle Oliver," I replied, smiling at the thought of Oliver niece, Ali, and her mother, Oliver's sister, Leslie.

"What about Kent? Has he found a new girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes, that's another reason I'll be at your place. Her name is Jess. Mum hasn't met her so I don't know how bad she's going to be," I shuddered at the thought of another of Kent's girlfriends, "What are you doing for the holidays Harry?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts," Harry replied, cringing at the very thought of voluntarily spending Christmas with the Dursleys, "There's no way I'm going to spend extra time with my family."

"They do sound pretty bad," I agreed, thinking back on the little Harry had told me about them, "I don't blame you for staying here."

"They prefer it that way too," Harry responded, walking out of the Locker Room and calling back over his shoulder, "Merry Christmas!"

"Poor kid," Alicia commented sadly, "He'd never had a home or been loved before he came here."

"Harry's a tough cookie, he'll be fine," I replied heading into the girls' showers. "He always is."

I tugged my trunk down the stairs to the girls' dormitories the next morning and waved goodbye to Harry. He waved back cheerily and I added my trunk to the pile of luggage that the House Elves would transport to the train during breakfast and turned to wait for Alicia and Angelina.

"Watch out!" A familiar Scottish voice called down the stairs, "Percy's let go of my trunk!"

I saw the trunk seconds before the impact. I can tell you that there was no way I could have gotten out of the way of that trunk; it was fairly flying by the time it reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oof," I grunted, "Get your damn trunk off of me! I think it's flattening my lungs!"

"Sorry about that," Oliver apologized before realizing who he had hit, "Kat! I'm sorry! Push it to your right and I'll have it off of you in a second!"

I gave the trunk a rather large shove and Oliver slid it off from on top of me quite easily. He took my hand and pulled me up off of the floor and turned me around to look for broken bones.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," I commented, nonchalantly.

"Yes, but it'll be better in no time," Oliver insisted, pulling me into an apology hug.

"Please, say all of your gushy goodbyes in the Entrance Hall like everyone else, then I don't have to see it," Percy Weasley said rather snobbishly as he came down the stairs; he never apologized for letting go of that trunk and flattening me.

"We wanted to say a gushy goodbye right here, just for you Percy," I replied sarcastically.

"Oh, well I would rather that you not. It's very upsetting to those who don't have someone to share a gushy goodbye with," Percy didn't fully understand sarcasm.

"Sorry Percy," Oliver retorted, "but Katie's my gushy goodbye partner; you can't have her."

"I didn't mean…" Percy started, "You and your childish antics!"

"Come on Ollie. Let's go and continue our 'gushy goodbye' in the Great Hall!" I exclaimed as I dragged Oliver out of the portrait hole.

"Okay Katie, darling, whatever you say!" Oliver waved merrily to Percy as we exited and I swear that I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing at Percy in the background.

"Katie, it's good to see you again!" Oliver's sister exclaimed as she hugged me enthusiastically, "Your parents asked us to take you home to our house; they're not getting in until tomorrow morning."

"It's good to see you too, Leslie," I replied politely as Ali started wobbling over to see me. I scooped her up into a bear hug, "Hey sweetie, how have you been?"

"Kat, I go to big girl school!" the excited four-year-old exclaimed.

"You sure are getting smarter, prettier, and bigger too!" I agreed as I tweaked her nose, "Soon you'll be all grown up and going to Hogwarts, just like your Uncle Ollie."

"I want to be just like Uncle 'liver," Ali nodded. She spotted Oliver coming up with his trunk and waved her arms excitedly, "Uncle 'liver! Uncle 'liver!"

I handed the ecstatic girl to her 'Uncle 'liver' and grabbed my own trunk. We followed Leslie, who had taken a very happy Ali back, to the large fireplace that many wizard families were using to get home.

"Wood House, Scotland," Leslie yelled as she threw the floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the swirling flames. Oliver and I followed.

"Mum!" Oliver called as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Oliver!" A delighted Mrs. Wood came bustling into the kitchen and pulled her son into a hug, "and Katie too!"

"Hello Mrs. Wood," I replied politely as she pulled me into the hug, "Thank you for letting me stay the night."

"You're always welcome, dear," Mrs. Wood insisted.

"There's always room for you here," Mr. Wood agreed, shaking hands with his son and then winking at me, "I'm sure Oliver doesn't object."

"Dad," Oliver protested.

I scooped up the squirming Ali and she pointed to the cookie jar as everyone but Oliver and I walked into the parlor. I walked over and looked at the jar and then at Ali.

"I'm hungry. Do you think I should get a cookie?" I asked her seriously.

"Yes, and share it with me!" Ali agreed solemnly.

I pulled out two cookies and tossed one to Oliver, "Here you go, 'Uncle 'liver'! Enjoy your cookie!"

I placed the chocolate covered Ali on the floor and led her to the bathroom to wash off her hands. Then I sent her into the parlor to help with the decorating while I carried my trunk up into my guest bedroom that I always stayed in.

"Want to watch a movie?" Oliver asked, leaning in my doorway.

"Only if it's a Christmas movie," I replied following him to where his family kept their Muggle TV, "I'd like to see White Christmas again."

"You'd watch that movie every single time you'd tag along with Kent up here last Christmas," Oliver remembered as he put the movie in and sat down next to me on the couch.

"Yep, and this time Kent can tag along with me," I replied, pulling my feet up under me to keep them warm.

"Cold?" Oliver asked putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"A little," I admitted as I snuggled down into my best friend's couch and I put my head on his chest.

He pulled me even closer and we watched the whole movie without saying another word.

"Hey Kat," Oliver greeted me on Christmas Eve.

"Hey Ollie," I replied giving him a quick hug and then pulling off my coat, "It's a little nippy outside, don't you think?"

"No, not at all," Oliver said with a perfectly straight face.

"Oliver, there's like ten feet of snow on the ground!"

"That's not so much," Oliver said shrugging.

"But… hey, sarcasm is my thing! It doesn't suit you very well," I finally caught on to Oliver's sarcasm.

"Yes, it is quite nippy outside." Oliver said smiling, "So how's Kent's girlfriend? You haven't told me about her yet. Is she as bad as you thought she would be?"

"No, actually she's pretty awesome. She's a sports reporter for one of the wizarding channels on the TV. She met Kent at one of the Quidditch banquets and they hit it off. She's been flying with Kent and me every morning this week."

"Wow, that's an accomplishment," Oliver whistled softly, Kent and I kept a grueling training schedule during the breaks, especially in the mornings.

"She's the first of his girlfriends that I've actually liked. He'd better not screw something up anytime soon," I commented.

"Oliver!" Mrs. Wood called, "Where are your manners? Invite Katie in, and bring me some Egg Nog while you're up!"

"Yes Mum!" Oliver called back.

"KAT!" Ali came barreling into the kitchen and practically jumped into my arms.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Daddy and I are playing hide-and-seek and it's my turn to hide!" Ali wiggled to get down and ran out of the room to find a place to hide.

"She really likes you, that one," Oliver commented as he poured his mum a glass of Egg Nog, "Never seen her take to anyone outside of the family quite like that."

"It's probably because I took her flying," I replied smiling at the subtle compliment Oliver had given me, "I'm sure it has nothing to do with my charming personality."

"I can tell you right now that it doesn't because you haven't got a charming personality," Oliver teased, "Let me take this Egg Nog to Mum and then we'll go."

"Go where?" I called after him but he simply shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there!"

"Where are we going?" I asked Oliver again twenty minutes later as we trudged through the woods to God and Oliver only knew where.

"You'll see in a minute," Oliver replied exasperatedly, "It's only around the corner here."

"You said that twenty minutes ago," I muttered to myself.

"Well this time I mean it, and we've only been walking for twenty minutes."

"So maybe I exaggerated a little. So sue me."

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"Never mind, it's a Muggle phrase." I replied.

My father was a prominent Muggle and my Mum was a prominent witch so I was always getting shipped off to Oliver's because my parents were hosting some party or another. Today was Mum's annual Christmas Eve party. The Woods were planning to go. Oliver and I were going to baby-sit Ali and then I was going to stay the night.

"Here we are," Oliver finally said gesturing out to the valley below.

"Wow," I replied, "That's going to cost a lot of electricity to run all those Christmas lights!"

Oliver grinned, "The whole town will probably go into debt for almost a year and then go into debt again next year when the lights come out again."

"Thank God we run everything on magic," I commented shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Oliver asked concerned.

"Nope," I lied venturing towards the edge of the hill's crest, "Wait, this is the hill right behind your house! You dragged me through the woods for ages when we could have just climbed the stairs right there!"

"I like spending time with you, even if you are complaining the whole time," Oliver said shrugging, "So sue me."

"You are possibly the most infuriating person I know. Hey, Ollie let's roll down the hill to get back," I said grinning mischievously.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Fred and George," Oliver replied raising his eyebrow.

"You're probably right, but if you don't roll down the hill with me I'll have to push you and then you'll end up rolling down anyways."

"I have a better idea. Let's take the sled instead of rolling."

"What sled?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"The one under this tree," Oliver replied grabbing the sled and placing it on the ground, "Get on!"

"Fine, but I'm steering," I climbed onto the sled in front of Oliver and he put his arms around my waist to hold on, "Give it a push!"

Oliver gave the sled a little push and we zoomed down the hill at a neck-breaking pace. Unfortunately the hill didn't even out to a flat place gradually but instead leveled out suddenly. We hit the level place and the sled flipped over sending Oliver and I in one direction and the sled in another.

"Thank God for thick snow!" I said happily, somehow I had ended up half on top of Oliver and half buried in the snow.

"Thank God you're not a toothpick like Alicia or you probably would have snapped," Oliver agreed laughing.

"Ollie?"

"Yes Katie?"

"I'm stuck," I replied frantically wiggling my foot and trying to sit up, neither plan worked very well.

"Katie?"

"Yes Ollie?"

"I'm stuck too," I felt Oliver try to shift positions.

"Ollie, I'm freezing," I said in what I hoped was a steady voice.

"Well, at least it can't get worse," Oliver replied dismally.

"Oliver, don't ever say that again! It always gets worse when you say that!" I exclaimed and sure enough it started to snow.

"At least I'm stuck with the best company I can think of," Oliver admitted grimly.

I didn't reply but concentrated on wiggling my foot so that the snow would fall off of it. Pretty soon I had freed my foot.

"Ollie, I got my foot loose," I exclaimed happily beginning to work on getting my other leg loose.

"That's just lovely," Oliver replied grumpily, "We're still going to get sick."

"Jeez Mr. Sunshine," I replied sarcastically, "You're giving us way too much hope. You make it sound like the sun will come out and melt all of the snow right away."

"You're right, sarcasm does suit you."

"Shut up and give me your hand," I snapped as I stood up and pulled Oliver quickly out of the snow, "Let's get inside where it's warm."

"Take your medicine Kat," Ali insisted as she handed me a cup of hot cider I had just poured, "You'll feel better tomorrow."

"'hank you Nurse Allison," I replied as I drank the entire cup of 'medicine', "you're a life saver."

"Here you go Uncle 'liver," Ali handed Oliver his cup of 'medicine' and then wandered off to find some blankets.

"Ka' I'm sorry, i's 'oo cold ou'side for me 'o drag you around for 'oo long," Oliver apologized, "Now we're bo'h sick."

"Nope, I'm no' sick, jus' don' feel good," I replied stubbornly, "you're jus' s'upid."

"Gee, 'hanks Ka'ie, you really know how 'o make me feel be''er," Oliver replied.

"I 'hough' we agreed 'ha' sarcasm was my 'hing," I protested giving an involuntary shiver.

"Ka', you're freezing," Oliver commented as he pulled me close beside him, "Come here."

I didn't put up a fight as Oliver put his arms around me and I settled down into his familiar arms. Pretty soon Ali showed up with blankets and pajamas. She thrust the pajamas at us, or I assume she did, the pile of blankets covered most of her body, and informed us that we must go and change into them and leave our wet clothes in the laundry room and then come straight back.

Oliver and I got up and took the pajamas and then went to change in the downstairs bathrooms. I was back on the couch before Oliver and Ali handed me another cup of 'medicine' to drink.

"'hank you," I said politely as Oliver came and sat next to me.

Ali handed Oliver his cup of 'medicine' solemnly and then piled blankets on us. Then we sent her off to put on her own pajamas and get ready for bed.

"You're s'ill cold," Oliver stated rather than asked, "Come here."

I scooted closer to Oliver and he placed his arms around me and arranged the blankets so that they engulfed both of us. Then he did something unexpected, he kissed me.

"Oh, Uncle 'liver's got a girlfriend!" Ali squealed as she caught him kissing me on the couch, "Grandma is going to beat you with a wet noodle for not telling her!"

"Go 'o bed Ali," Oliver said smiling, "Good nigh', I love you."

"Love you too Uncle 'liver," Ali said giving us both a hug, "If you marry Kat, will she be my aunt?"

"Nigh' Ali," Oliver said firmly, "and yes, she would be."

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys, bet you didn't expect that! No,they're not hooking up yet, you'll see why in the next chapter but the inevitable will happen eventually, duh, it's inevitable. This chapter just shows that Katie and Oliver are really close and that everyone else thinks that theywould be cute together. It also shows that both think of the other as a little more than 'just friends'.Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	7. Chapter 7

I lay on my bed the night before New Year's Eve pondering why I had been so stupid. I clearly had feelings for Oliver and he clearly had feelings for me but I managed to pull off the greatest recovery after that kiss that anyone had ever pulled off. I pretended that Oliver had a fever. I think the conversation went something like this:

_"Ollie," I asked feigning concern to hide my panic and happiness that my best friend had just kissed me, "Are you feeling all right? You feel a little bit warm."_

_"Yeah, I feel fine," Oliver replied confused, "About that kiss…"_

_"That's all right I know it was the fever talking. Don't worry about it Ollie, you and I are still just friends. And I don't ever want that to change."_

_"Um, Kat…" Oliver trailed off, "Yeah, I bet it is just the fever talking. I see you in the morning."_

Oliver and I were both very much aware that it wasn't the fever talking. I liked Oliver Wood, maybe even loved him. So why didn't I tell him that? Why didn't I let him know that I felt the same way about him?

"I DON'T WANT THINGS TO CHANGE BETWEEN US! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY BEST FRIEND BECAUSE WE STUPIDLY STARTED DATING. BUT MOST OF ALL I'M AFRAID OF GETTING HURT OR HURTING OLIVER!" I ranted to the posters on my wall, thanking the gods of thick walls and soundproofing that my parents had decided to soundproof all of the bedrooms and most of the other rooms in the house.

It was well past midnight and I was yet to be tired. Instead of sleeping I had decided to rant and rave as much as possible so that hopefully I wouldn't cry or spontaneously burst out yelling when I saw Oliver tomorrow night at the Weasley's New Year's party.

"Katie?" my mum opened the door, "I know your room is soundproofed but I don't think it's really all that effective when you're yelling so loudly. Can you please keep it down?"

"Sorry mum," I replied sheepishly, maybe it was best to go to sleep after all.

Mum shut the door and I rolled over to face the wall. I suddenly felt very much like crying and did so until I had cried myself to sleep.

"Happy New Year," George shouted as he opened the door for me, "Oh my God, Katie, you look awful!"

"Katie?" Alicia asked concernedly coming up behind George.

"I don't want to talk about it," I told George brusquely.

"Come here," Angelina had appeared behind George and Alicia and pulled me off towards Ginny's, Fred and George's younger sister, room.

"What's wrong?" Alicia asked bluntly, "We're your best friends, other than Oliver, and you can tell us anything."

I just shook my head, "I need to work this one out on my own guys."

"It'll be a lot easier if you talk about it," Angelina prodded.

"No, it won't. I know what the problem is and I can't fix it. Nobody can fix it right now."

"But-" Alicia protested.

"No buts. I've got this one, okay guys?" I gave them a small smile, "Just give me a little bit of time."

"Okay," Angelina and Alicia consented but rather reluctantly as if they weren't sure that I could handle this.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a tough cookie. I'll be fine, I always have been."

"That's why I'm worried," Alicia muttered to Angelina as I walked out of the room, "She's been crying and Katie never cries."

"I agree, something is up," Angelina agreed, "and I think it has to do with a certain Quidditch Captain."

I threw my stuff on Ron's bed and threw myself on top. I had just hauled my trunk and all my crap up God knows how many stairs. I was going to stay at the Weasley's for the rest of Christmas break.

"Oy, Katie!" George called.

I pulled my headphones on and turned my music up full blast.

"Katie!"

Damn, that kid could yell, my headphones were noise canceling. I did the next best thing and ignored him; I didn't feel like going to party.

"Katie Ann Bell!" George grabbed my headphones and yanked them off my head, "Don't make me carry you down the stairs to the party, because I will."

"I don't want to go! Leave me alone to wallow in self pity!" I protested.

George grabbed me and successfully pinned my arms to my sides, "You leave me no choice."

"George! Put me down! If you don't put me down I'll kick you where it hurts!" I threatened.

"Katie, if you don't stop kicking and screaming I'm going to have to throw you down the stairs, and I have a feeling that wouldn't be too pleasant. Now, if you don't mind stopping your violent protests, I'll put you down but only if you promise to go downstairs to the party and not lock yourself in any rooms," George lectured.

"Fine, just put me down!" I agreed reluctantly, and quite loudly too.

"Katie, are you all right?" Oliver gasped as he practically collapsed on the stairs, he had run up them al without stopping, "You were screaming bloody murder!"

"I'm fine. I would have been much better if this git hadn't decided to carry me to the party like a sack of potatoes," I replied nonchalantly.

"Right," Oliver gasped, "I'm going back down then…"

"You do that," I said nodding, "Just go about your merry old business, nothing's wrong here."

Oliver gave me a weird look and started down the stairs still trying to regain control of his breathing. I turned to George.

"I hope you're happy," I said sarcastically, "You just met the reason I don't want to go to the party."

"Did you and Oliver have a fight?" George asked confused.

I didn't answer but turned and walked down the stairs quickly.

"Katie, is Oliver what's bothering you?" Alicia asked later that night when she pulled me into the kitchen.

"Alicia, I said I'd handle it!" I exclaimed getting frustrated, nobody had left me alone all night and I was getting ready to blow soon.

"Okay, don't get all PMS-y with me," Alicia replied huffily as she walked out of the kitchen, "I can take a hint."

"I don't think you can!" I called after her, not entirely willing to let it go.

"Katie?" Oliver asked from behind me, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not! Do I look or sound okay?" I realized I had reached the breaking point, "No, I don't think I do! Why can't you all leave me the freaking hell alone?"

Oliver didn't say anything but just pulled me into a hug. I turned around and buried my face in his shoulder. I felt like crying but held it all in.

"I'm sorry Katie," he whispered, "I'll never hurt you again."

"Ollie," I muttered into his shoulder, he couldn't hear me but it felt good to say anyway, "You hurt me every single time I see you. I think that I love you."

"What's that Kat?" Oliver asked.

"Thanks Ollie, I don't know what I'd do without you as my best friend."

"That's what I'm here for," he replied sighing, "Just to be your best friend."

I sighed involuntarily, knowing that neither of us really felt that way but that we were each lying to ourselves and to each other. I took Oliver's hand and squeezed it and dropped it before going into the party considerably better than before but still dangerously close to breaking point and with my heart still in tiny pieces.

* * *

**AN/ It's a lot shorter than last chapter but that's okay, right? I think it really says a lot about Katie's fighting spirit and ability to surpress her feelings which will come into play later, after all they're not 'getting together' for a while, sorry guys! But you do want the story to last longer, right?**

**If not then maybe I'll just kill them all off or something, or, even better have them 'fall in love and live happliy ever after' in the middle of some exciting event later at the party like the evil plot of Fred and George's that they were planning earlier in the story. It involves Percy, just as a hint. **

**Anyways, please review! My ego could use some inflation!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. I wouldn't get too used to this many chapters in so little a time period, it's simply not normal. I'm on break so I have a lot of time, or did today anyway. Don't forget to review! Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ there's a couplePOV switches in the chapter, unless stated it stays the same as the previous POV, I hope it's not too confusing! ENJOY!**

* * *

"TEN!" Everyone screamed, counting down the time until New Year's day.

"Fred!" I hissed urgently.

"NINE!"

"What?" Fred hissed back.

"EIGHT!"

"I don't think Percy drank it!" I hissed panicking.

"SEVEN!"

"What the Hell do you mean?" Fred hissed back, sounding rather strangled.

"SIX!"

"His glass is full!" I was almost in full on panic mode now.

"FIVE!"

"It can't be, I told George to force feed it to him!" Fred was panicking now too.

"FOUR!"

"George looks a little busy," I muttered finally in full on panic mode.

"THREE!"

"Katie!" Fred whispered urgently.

"TWO!"

"What?" I asked panicking.

"ONE!"

"Abo-"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I was never to find out what Fred was going to tell me to do because as soon as we yelled Happy New Year Angelina jumped into Fred's arms and planted the biggest kiss I had ever seen on his lips. Alicia did the same to George.

_What the? _I thought wildly, as my thoughts were interrupted by none other than Percy Weasley.

"Katie, I couldn't help but notice that you didn't have anyone to kiss at midnight," Percy said, coming closer to me.

"No, I didn't," I replied, please remember I was in full on panic mode at the moment and backed away rather quickly.

"Allow me to make you an offer," Percy gave me his most charming smile.

"FRED!" I screamed, "HE BETTER HAVE DRUNK IT!"

"His glass is full!" Fred called back, "Ginny did he take the potion?"  
"Yes, I had to put it in his cookie instead." Ginny said rather calmly.

"FRED!" I roared, "HOW DO YOU MAKE HIM BACK OFF?"

"Uh, you can't," George replied sheepishly.

"SAY WHAT?" I had now tripped over the couch as planned; only I did it accidentally and flipped backwards over top of it.

"I really care about you Katie," Percy informed me, that smile never coming off of his face.

"FRED, WHAT DO I DO?" I had grabbed a pillow to fend off the approaching Weasley.

"You have to kiss him, or, someone else. But if you kiss someone else then he'll attack them in some sort of raged fit." Fred replied, realizing that this prank was not going as planned.

"GOD, NO! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER OPTION!" I hit Percy with the pillow and leaped back over top of the couch to hide behind Fred.

"Sorry Katie, but I don't think there is," Fred replied sadly.

"I'm not kissing that," I exclaimed quietly, pointing at Percy, "That would be just plain desperate!"

"It's the only way," Fred said turning away from the sight of me allowing Percy to kiss me.

All of a sudden I was swept away from Percy and spun around. Oliver gave me a kiss and plopped me safely back on the ground.

"Wood!" Percy ranted, "You have betrayed me! You stole my one true love and for that you shall pay!"

Percy stormed up the stairs and off to his room.

"Well, I guess that's okay then," I started to say but heard the sound of a Muggle shotgun being loaded.

"Oh, dammit, I left Mum's room unlocked," George exclaimed, "He's gone and gotten the gun."

"There has to be some place to hide Oliver!" I panicked, shaking Fred, "We can't let Percy _shoot_ him!"

"He's not going to shoot me!" Oliver said, trying to calm me down. He ended up having to pin my arms to my sides.

"I'm going to count to ten Wood, and then I shoot to kill!" Percy called like a maniac down the stairs.

"Or maybe he will," Oliver said going pale, "There's something I always wanted to ell you guys."

"He's not going to kill Oliver!" Fred yelled slapping me, I had gone into shock, across the face, "He'll never follow you into the attic."

"Are you insane?" I screamed shaking Fred again, "There's a ghoul in your attic! And he doesn't like visitors! Or did you forget that time when we were five?"

"No, I didn't forget, but that's the beauty of it. The attic is the one place that Percy will not follow you." Fred replied.

"FINE!" I screamed pulling Oliver behind the couch, "Tell Percy we're outside and that he should sneak up on us. As soon as he's out of the house we'll run up the stairs to the attic."

"Good plan," George said handing me a candlestick and Oliver an old broomstick.

"For use against the ghoul," Fred explained.

They managed to lure Percy out of the house and I took Oliver's hand and went sprinting up the stairs fully on adrenaline. We got to the attic door and I flung it open, shoved Oliver inside, and followed him up the stairs.

"Damn, you would think that George would have thought to give us a candle too," Oliver muttered in the pitch black.

"Oh, mother of macaroni and all things cheesy!" I exclaimed grabbing Oliver's arm and holding it tightly, I was terrified of the attic ghoul.

"It's okay Kat, everything is okay," Oliver said reassuringly pulling me into his arms, "I'm here and I won't let anything get you."

* * *

**AN/ I'm switching to what Katie would have heard had she been downstairs.**

"Percy, you were brilliant, and Ginny that line about the cookies, absolutely smashing!" Fred exclaimed grinning widely.

"How long are we going to leave them up there?" Alicia asked.

"Until they make up or whatever." Fred replied unconcernedly, "You girls probably should have been a little more convincing."

"You shouldn't have made it so realistic!" Angelina exclaimed plopping down next to Fred on the couch, "I think I went into shock and half believed it all myself."

"Poor Katie, she's going to kill you!" Alicia exclaimed slightly flustered.

"Alicia," George asked quietly.

"What?" Alicia asked, not picking up on the fact that everyone was walking off.

"What was that kiss at midnight?"

"Oh, erm, nothing," Alicia mumbled.

"It was rather nice," George replied turning beet red, "I wouldn't mind doing it again some time."

"I wouldn't mind either," Alicia replied as George moved into kiss her, "In fact I think I would rather like it."

"Good," George said kissing her again, "because I like it too."

* * *

**AN/ Back to Katie's POV still in the attic with Oliver**

"Ollie?" I asked suddenly realizing what would have been obvious a long time ago had I not had too many Butterbeers.

"What?" Oliver asked still holding me in his arms protectively.

"We've been played, Percy never had any potion and he didn't go mad."

"What do you mean?" Oliver let go of me rather suddenly, "Did you know that the whole time Katie?"

"Nope, just figured it out," I replied wishing that he hadn't let go as it was rather drafty up here, "I think we should humor them."

"What do you suggest?" Oliver asked smirking.

"Well…"

* * *

"HELP!" I screamed running out of the attic and down the stairs to find the others comfortably snogging in various rooms, "The ghoul's got Oliver!"

"What's that Katie?" Fred asked snapping away from a rather irritated Angelina, "What's wrong?"

"Oliver, ghoul, attic!" was all I managed to gasp. I grabbed Fred's robes and dragged him after me, "Please save him, Fred, please!"

"Katie, calm down and tell us exactly what happened," George urged, trying to calm me down. By now everyone was listening and was clustered around me.

"Well he was about to tell me something important when the ghoul attacked him! He was pulled over the trunk and the ghoul pounced on top of him practically smothering him! I tried to pull the ghoul off but it hit me and so I ran for help from you guys!" I showed them a scratch I had clearly gotten recently, "But now you won't even go and save him!"

Fred and George were off sprinting up the stairs in a second's time. Alicia, Angelina, Percy, Ginny and I were right behind them. I quickly caught up to Fred and George and we burst into the attic first.

"OLIVER!" Fred called at the top of his lungs, "Where are you?"  
We heard a moan coming from the corner and dashed over to see Oliver lying in a heap on the floor.

"Ollie, are you okay?" I asked, choking over my words dramatically.

"Katie, is that you?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, dear Oliver, it's me. Are you going to be okay?" I asked pulling his head into my lap.

"Who else is there?" Oliver asked, "Everything is going dim."

"Fred and George, Alicia, Angelina, Percy, and Ginny," I listed names looking around the room at the worried faces. Alicia and Angelina both looked like they were going to cry and Ginny already was bawling.

"Katie, I want to tell you all something, since I don't think I'm going to make it," Oliver said quietly so we all had to lean in.

"Don't talk like that, Ollie," I cried as the tears ran freely down my face, "Everything will be all right!"

"No, Katie we have to face the facts. I want to tell you all," Oliver got steadily softer as he spoke so that we all leaned in closer. Then he screamed, "WE GOT YOU!"

Everyone jumped several feet into the air and then started to get mad while Oliver and I laughed loudly. Then, all of a sudden Fred started to laugh hysterically.

"I… can't… believe… we… fell… for… that!" Fred gasped between laughs.

George joined in the laughter, "Especially… since… we... just… got… you!"

"I don't find it funny at all!" Angelina said huffily, "I thought Oliver was going to die from a ghoul attack!"

"I agree with Ange!" Alicia exclaimed.

Ginny started to giggle; she didn't seem to be able to hold it in any longer, "They… beat… Fred… and… George… at… pranking!"

"I think it was quite childish. We at least had a reason behind our prank," Percy said stalking out of the attic.

"It was a bad reason," I managed to say while laughing, "Oliver and I had already made up."

Alicia started to laugh and received an evil glare from Angelina, "Think… about… it! They… really… had… us… going!"

Angelina started to snort in laughter and pretty soon we were all rolling on the attic floor in laughter. WA-THUMP! A loud noise sounded from the other end of the attic. It sounded like chains whacking a trunk.

"Um," I said nervously as we all suddenly stopped laughing, "I think the ghoul wants his attic back!"

We all turned and dashed out of the attic only to crumple in a heap in my 'furnace room' as I called it. (Really it was Ron's room but as he was at Hogwarts I was staying there.) We all laughed for a little while longer and I found I had tears running down my face. Oliver wiped them off and we continued to laugh.

* * *

**AN/ I hope that wasn't too confusing. I hate switching POVs in the middle of chapters but I thought that it was the easiest way to do what I planned to do. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, now I would enjoy some reviews!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to a pitch black room and someone gently shaking me awake. It was the first day back at school and I had a sinking feeling it was Oliver trying to wake me up for Quidditch practice before school.

"Kat," Oliver whispered, confirming my suspicions, "I know you're awake, come on, we've got practice."

I murmured my acknowledgement and Oliver went to wake up Alicia and Angelina, needless to say I fell back asleep.

"KATHRINE ANN BELL," Oliver Wood roared twenty minutes later as he threw open the door to our room. I thanked the stars that our roommates were extremely heavy sleepers.

"Is that an Ollie I hear?" I asked, throwing the covers up and over my head and making sure the drapes on my bed were shut.

"DON'T YOU 'OLLIE' ME!" Oliver roared back, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET UP TWENTY MINUTES AGO AND BE AT THE PITCH TEN MINUTES AGO!"

I sighed; the Quidditch monster was not going to be tamed this morning, "I'm not walking down to the pitch."

"FINE, THEN GRAB YOUR STUFF AND I'LL CARRY YOU!"Oliver yelled angrily, "AND DON'T TAKE ALL DAY ABOUT IT EITHER!"

I grabbed my Quidditch duffle bag (I always had one ready because you never knew when Oliver would call a pre-dawn Quidditch practice) and pulled on my dressing gown before clambering out of bed and onto Oliver's back.

"Hi ho Silver, away!" I called at the top of my lungs as Oliver opened the door and walked down the stairs towards the Common Room.

"What are you going on about now?" Oliver asked, still talking rather loudly and angrily.

"Old Muggle radio show," I replied shrugging, "It was the only thing on the radio to listen to."

"Right," Oliver said skeptically, "You watch too much Muggle TV and listen to way too much Muggle radio."

"Shut it and take me to practice," I retorted huffily, "It's the only thing you're good for."

"I should hope I'm good at something else," Oliver replied ponderingly, "I can't get a job taking you to Quidditch practice every morning."

"EVERY MORNING," I exclaimed waving my hands around to regain my balance on Oliver's back, "YOU'RE NOT SCHEDULING PRE-DAWN PRACTICES EVERY MORNING, ARE YOU?"

"Yes, we need the practice."

"You loony, no good, kilt wearing, bagpipe playing, Quidditch over obsessed, Scottish Quidditch Captain," I muttered, plus a few choice curse words.

"What's wrong with being Scottish?" Oliver asked in a hurt voice. I just replied with a few more choruses of my feelings about pre-dawn Quidditch practices.

"Oliver scheduled pre-dawn practice for every morning," I blurted as Oliver took me into the locker room.

"He didn't!" Angelina growled menacingly looking to Oliver for confirmation of my statement.

"Yes, I did. We could use the extra practice," Oliver replied unaware of the tone in Angelina's voice.

"Katie, get away from Oliver so I can kill him without worrying about killing you too!" Angelina screamed and I swear Alicia let out a battle cry.

Needless to say, I jumped off of Oliver's back pretty quickly and dashed around the corner to where Fred, George and Harry sat.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as I dramatically peered around the corner.

"Oliver's just gone and scheduled pre-dawn practices for every morning and Ange and Alicia are trying to kill him." I reported calmly, "Oh, nice left hook, Ange! Ouch, Alicia's going straight for the eyes!"

Fred, George, and Harry calmly walked over to where I was peering around the corner and then screamed a terrible battle cry as they joined in the fray. I took the time to change before I too jumped into the battle, but to break it up not join in it.

"Okay guys, that's enough mauling the Captain," I said sternly as I stepped between Oliver and the rest of the team, "You do realize that all of our protests will only cause our dear Captain Wood to schedule a couple full day practices or something equally as vile."

The team just muttered in response, knowing that I was probably right. I turned to Oliver and he gave me a look that clearly said where the hell were you.

"What no apology for saving your life?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, "Maybe I'll sic them on you."

"Thanks Bell," Oliver said testily.

_Oh so we're using last names again. A little angry about something are we? _I thought.

"No problem Captain Wood," I replied icily.

I only called him Captain Wood if I was on the verge of murdering him with my bare hands. The rest of the team exchanged looks after noting our exchange of names. When Wood was mad practice was torture, but when I was mad too, practice was Hell on earth, especially if we were mad at each other.

"Is it just me or is it a little cold in here?" Alicia whispered loudly to Angelina.

"It does feel a tad frigid," Angelina replied just as loudly.

I chucked Oliver's broom at him and he caught it in one hand. He sent me a glare and chucked my broom and the Quaffle at me. I returned the glare after easily catching the equipment and stalked out onto the pitch. I still wasn't sure why we were mad at each other but he had called me Bell, and I retaliated because I was in an I-got-up-for-pre-dawn-practice-and-my-Captain-is-being-a-kilt-wearing-idiot-let's-see-you-mess-with-me-and-I'll-pick-a-fight kind of mood.

"What's wrong with you and Oliver?" Alicia asked as we threw the Quaffle back and forth.

"Nothing," I lied, "What makes you say something's wrong?"

"You just almost broke my finger with the Quaffle because you're throwing it so hard, you swapped last names, and you chucked equipment at each other," Angelina replied, "oh and you give him a death glare every ten seconds."

"I do not," I retorted chucking the Quaffle extra hard and sending Oliver another death glare, "Okay maybe I do."

"What's wrong?" Alicia prodded.

"I honestly don't know. He called me 'Bell' and it went downhill from there," I replied honestly, "He woke me up before it started getting light and then called me 'Bell'. He only calls me Bell when he's really, really pissed at me. So, I do believe the proper phrase for me to use is, 'bring it on'."

We had finished warming up and now we started drilling. I looked up to see Harry staring off into the sky daydreaming. I grabbed Fred's bat and hit a Bludger at him. I tossed the bat back to Fred and caught the Quaffle Alicia passed to me. I threw it and scored on Oliver.

The next hour of practice pretty much went like that. I was unknowingly going harder on Oliver than I had before and chucked the last Quaffle harder than I had ever thrown it before. It hit Oliver in the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. He managed to stay on his broom but was knocked through the center hoop.

"Practice is over," he gasped and Fred and George cheered halfheartedly.

I landed and shouldered my broom stalking to the locker room. I placed my broom in my locker and took off my robes before going into the girls showers. I didn't get in the shower but instead sat on the bench and started to sob silently. I got up from the bench still sobbing and took my shower. I was fully dressed and just leaving by the time Alicia and Angelina walked in.

"Katie, you need to talk to Oliver," Alicia said softly.

"The sooner the better," Angelina agreed.

"I know," I replied still sobbing, "I've been a bitch."

"Yes, you have," Alicia agreed and I smacked her playfully.

"You're not supposed to agree with her," Angelina coached rolling her eyes, "Go and talk to Oliver Katie."

"I'm going!" I called over my shoulder as I charmed my hair dry and pulled it back into a ponytail walking out the door.

I walked over to where Oliver sat on the bench with his back to me and his head in his hands. He was still fully clad in his Quidditch robes and hadn't showered yet.

"Hey," I said softly as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Hey," he replied miserably.

"Listen, I'm sorry about that Quaffle to your stomach. I didn't mean to throw it so hard. Well, actually I probably did."

Oliver laughed softly, "I'm sorry for making you mad. I guess that I was mad you left when they attacked."

"I knew they wouldn't do any real damage. The worst that could have happened is that Ange would have given you a bloody nose and Alicia would have pulled your hair out." I replied chuckling at the thought of Oliver with half his hair missing, "And I'm sorry for acting so bitchy. I hate it when you call me 'Bell' because that means you're really, really pissed at me."

"You're not a bitch, but you did a nice impersonation of one," Oliver laughed and I smacked him on the back of his head.

"I would give you a hug, but you're all, eww," I wrinkled my nose, "rain check?"

"Rain check," Oliver assured me as he got up to go and get a shower, "And Kat?"

"What Ollie?"

"You should really throw that hard when we play our next match," Oliver commented, "I think I'm bruising."

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly, "I really didn't think I could throw that hard."

Just then Harry walked out and gave me a fearful look before starting off in the other direction in a hurry.

"Oi, Harry!" I called after the retreating figure, "Wait a second. Don't pretend like you can't hear me when half of the castle probably can!"

Harry slowly turned to face me, much like a victim turning to meet his executioner, "Yes Katie?"

"Sorry about that Bludger mate! I shouldn't have hit it at you," I appoligised and pulled him into a hug.

He relaxed and grinned, "I'm just glad you aren't a Beater on the other team!"

"Thanks, I think," I replied confusedly, "Harry?"

"What?"

"Was that supposed to be taken as a compliment? Because that's what I'm doing."

"Yes, Katie," Harry reassured me, "It was a compliment."

"Why thank you, flattery is the highest form of admiration," I replied grinning as we walked up to the castle, "I'm ready for some breakfast, I hope those pigs didn't eat all of our breakfast."

"Who, Fred and George? No, they're too busy flirting with Alicia and Angelina," Harry said grinning.

"Ah, so you noticed too? I guess they are kind of hard to miss, not too subtle when it comes to flirting, those two," I suddenly got an idea, "Harry, you want in on a little evil plan involving the twins?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good, here's the plan…"

* * *

**AN/ HAHAHA Katie's making evil plans with Harry! More on that in the next chapter. Oliver's going to be in on it too, as well as Ron and Hermione. Hmmm, what could they be up to? Please, feel free to inflate my ego and sing your prases in a review! **

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**PS Thanks to my loyal reviewers I have reached the 50 reviews mark! Let's work on 100! YAY! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Effing cauldron!" I exclaimed as I landed upside down in an extremely large cauldron that was in the corridor outside Gryffindor Tower.

"Oof, Katie get off!" Fred hissed prodding me.

"Ouch, now get off of me!" George insisted prodding me even harder.

"What the Hell are you two doing in here?" I asked in a hissed sort of whisper.

"We might ask you the same question," George replied smartly.

"But since you asked so nicely," Fred continued, "We're in out tank, can't you tell?"

"What the bloody Hell are you talking about now, Fred Weasley?" I asked as I felt the 'tank' begin to move.

"We charmed the cauldron to move in the direction we point my wand," George explained, "Lee's in the other one. We're at war!"

"You're doing what!"

"We're looking for the enemy, of course. I think you're sitting on our ammunition though," Fred said glancing at me, "If I had known you wanted to join in I would have let you be on Lee's side."

I moved off of the 'ammunition', which turned out to be a stack of water balloons, and onto the cauldron bottom beside Fred. I still couldn't believe what they were doing. They were playing war in cauldrons with Lee. These two were unbelievable.

"You two are so childish," I ridiculed, "Can I play?"

So sue me! What, a girl can't have a childish side anymore?

"Okay by me, what do you think General Weasley?" Fred asked his twin.

"I think that we should have put a viewing screen on this thing!" George replied, "Oh, you meant about Katie? Welcome aboard Lieutenant Bell!"

"I'll help with your difficulties, General," I said happily falling into army mode. I whipped out my wand and enchanted the entire cauldron so that you could see through it when inside it.

"I think she needs to be promoted to Captain, don't you Captain Weasley?" George exclaimed ecstatically.

"I quite agree, General Weasley!" Fred replied, "Oh look there's Lee- I mean General, our target is within sight."

"I see him, Captain, I see him!" George shouted, "Oy, Captain Bell, Captain Weasley, get ready to fire!"

"Aye, aye sir!" Fred bellowed grabbing a pillow and tossing another to me.

"Wrong service, Captain Weasley," I laughed.

"Right, sorry about that General! Sir yes sir!" Fred took aim and prepared to chuck the pillow.

"Oh bloody hell, General, look out for the-" I started as we tipped over the side of the stairway and the 'tank' toppled to its doom. We landed all over the ground a floor down and I looked up to see a baffled looking Lee peering out of a cauldron.

"What was that noise? Oy, General, Captain, Katie, are you okay?" Lee called down the stairs.

"Just fine General Lee!" I called in response.

I struggled to right the cauldron. Fred and George helped me and we slowly tugged it back up the stairs. Fred jogged back down and nabbed the pillows and we helped Lee out of his 'tank'.

"What do you say Katie and I go against you and George?" Fred asked Lee.

"Sounds good to me," Lee replied as he clambered back into the 'tank', "but try to stay away from those stairs!"

We piled into our 'tank' and sped off in opposite directions. Fred and I stopped about ten feet down the hall. Fred spun the 'tank' around quickly.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I'm going where they won't find us," Fred replied calmly.

"Where's that?"

"Down a level," Fred spun the 'tank' so it faced the stairs head on and gunned it.

"No, Fred, don't!" I cried as the 'tank' tottered on the edge of the stairs and then plunged over the top.

Somehow the 'tank' managed to stay upright and Fred and I stayed safely inside. I immediately turned and smacked Fred in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Fred asked sulkily.

"For being an idiot and taking us down the stairs," I replied pulling back my hand to hit him again.

"MISS BELL, MR WEASLEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" a voice yelled angrily, "GET OUT OF THAT CAULDRON RIGHT NOW!"

Fred and I scrambled out of the 'tank' and I tripped and fell on the floor in my haste. Fred tripped over me and fell on top of me. We quickly scrambled to our feet and turned to face our doom, Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two up to now?" McGonagall sighed in exasperation, but I could have sworn I saw a smile tugging at her mouth.

"Um, we were just scouting for the enemy," Fred replied innocently, "General Bell and I were both hoping to catch the enemy by surprise."

"I suppose that the 'enemy' would be Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordan, am I correct in my assumption?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as innocently as I could manage.

"What am I going to do with you four?"

"You could always let us off with a warning," I said sweetly as Fred kicked me in the shin.

"Don't give suggestions or it gets worse," he hissed into my ear, smiling innocently the whole time.

"You know, Miss Bell, I think that's a very good idea." Professor McGonagall winked, "Now, Mr. Weasley, please take this cauldron back to the dungeons or wherever it is you came to be in possession of it. Miss Bell, please find the 'enemy' and tell them to do the same thing."

"And Miss Bell!" McGonagall called after me; I turned to face her.

"I must say that was fine work transfiguring the cauldron to be clear when inside. I've never seen anything like it from a second-year before."

"Thanks, professor," I smiled slightly before hurrying off to find Lee and George.

"How did you get off without being punished?" Oliver exclaimed as Fred and I recounted the story over lunch.

"I don't know, I guess McGonagall found it amusing," I replied taking a bite of chicken pot pie, "She almost smiled about it."

George and Lee grabbed their hearts in mock astonishment. Alicia and Angelina looked slightly stunned.

"I only wish she had taken us to Dumbledore," Fred commented.

"Fred!" I called out in disbelief.

"No, honestly, Dumbledore loves when students do this kind of thing. He seems to find it highly amusing," Fred said nonchalantly.

"I'm still planning to steer clear of Dumbledore's office," I muttered.

"That's probably best, oh perfect angel Katie." George baited me.

"You just wait, Mr. Weasley." I threatened, "You know what I wish?"

"What's that," everyone asked, uninterested in my wish.

"I wish we could have had full scale warfare. You know, divided Gryffindor in two, or, even better, Gryffindor against Slytherin."

Fred grinned mischievously, "You, dear Katie, have given me an idea worth pursuing."

"Oh, God," I smacked myself in the head and started to mutter things like 'watch your mouth around Fred stupid!'

"Okay, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Oliver," I said mentally checking everyone off of the list, "We're all here. Do you all know what to do?"

I waited for a minute as everyone nodded their affirmative. I grinned mischievously.

"Then let Operation Get-the-twins-with-Alicia-and-Angelina has commenced." I announced putting my hand in the center.

Everyone slapped their hands on the pile and then we threw them up in the air. Stupid, I know, but you have to admit that it is strangely exciting.

"I think we need a shorter name for the operation." Hermione commented.

"Good idea, Operation Get-the-twins-with-Alicia-and-Angelina is henceforth dubbed Operation, uhh, Operation, hmmm…" I thought for a second, "Any ideas?"

Hermione sighed, "Just leave it. It's perfectly fine, Katie."

"Okay then. Oh, who else thinks we should have codenames?" I was rather excited; Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I agree!" Ron exclaimed just as eagerly as I had suggested it.

"RON!" Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"What? I've always wanted a code name," Ron replied sheepishly.

"Ron is now Flame Head. Harry can be Flying Wonder. Hermione, you're Book Worm. Oliver can be Scottish Brogue. I'm going to be Harriet, like in Harriet the spy, you know."

Harry let out a snigger of laughter while Hermione rolled her eyes again and Oliver and Ron just looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

"So, we've got our code names and our instructions," I once again did my mental checklist, "Right, that's everything, Get going and good luck!"

The group broke up and disappeared into the crowded hallway outside the empty classroom we were meeting in. I saluted the group and wiped a proud tear out of my eye. Then I remembered that I had a job to do and practically sprinted out of the room.

"Alicia! Angelina!" I called to my two friends who were way ahead of me in the hallway, "Wait up!"

I sprinted up to them and grabbed Alicia's shoulder as I caught my breath. I had just run up three floors, down one and then back up two more before I found them.

"Let's go to the kitchens," I panted, yes, my job was to keep these two busy. Hermione and Ron had to keep the twins busy outside while Harry and Oliver did some fancy spell work inside the Great Hall.

"Katie, I think Fred and George are having a bad influence on you," Alicia commented.

"You're probably right, but come on, it'll be fun," I chided.

"All right," Angelina consented sighing, "I _am_ a little hungry."

"That's a girl," I said linking arms with my best friends and skipping off down the hall.

"Fred, George, I think something's going to happen, and I suggest you just play along," I threatened softly as we walked into the Great Hall.

I glanced up at the ceiling and noticed the dark clouds. Ha, everything was going according to plan!

"Katie," Harry hissed into my ear as I sat down next to him, "I think we may have messed up the charm."

"What?" I hissed back.

"I think the hearts may say the wrong thing," Harry mumbled to me.

"Like what?" I asked afraid they'd say something like 'we hate you Alicia and Angelina, Fred and George.

"I think they'll say 'we love you Alicia and Angelina, Gred and Forge'." Harry replied guiltily.

"Oh, that's not so bad," I started to snicker, "Maybe they'll think it's cute."

"I hop e you all had a great Saturday. I'd like to inform you that due to some of today's events," at this point in his speech I swear that Dumbledore winked at me, Lee and the twins, "all large cauldrons are not to be used as tanks or any other type of vehicle. Thank you as always."

Many of the students sniggered as they began eating and we all eagerly dug in. Believe me, planning and executing evil plots makes you very hungry.

"What the?" Alicia pointed at the ceiling and stared open-mouthed.

Many of the other students were also staring at the ceiling from which hundreds, maybe even thousands of pink, red and white hearts fluttered slowly down to the students below.

Angelina nabbed at heart and read it quickly. She blushed, read it again and kissed Fred squarely on the mouth. The rest of the Gryffindor students, curious as to what the heart could say, dove for the falling hearts madly. Alicia managed to nab one and read it quickly once before she jumped on George and started kissing him.

"Nice job guys," I said shaking hands with the rest of the conspirators, "We've done well."

Hermione blushed as she glanced at Ron who was staring in astonishment at the fact that anyone would want to kiss his twin brothers like that.

"At least it's not Percy being kissed," Ron muttered and I felt slightly sick at the thought.

"Miss Bell, would you come with me please?" Professor McGonagall said sternly as she waded through the crowd of crazy students, "Perhaps Mr. Wood, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger should come too. I think the Headmaster wants a word with you."

"Katie!" four annoyed voices chorused.

"Sorry guys, it's entirely my fault, okay. I blackmailed you into doing it," I drilled the cover story into their heads as we walked to what I was sure would be certain doom.

"Ah, would you four wait outside, I wish to talk to Miss Bell alone," Professor Dumbledore said quietly as we walked into his office. The others turned and walked slowly out of the office to wait on the landing outside the door.

"Professor, I'm sorry," I began but stopped at the amused look on his face.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Bell. I simply wanted to congratulate you on the outcome of your work. Everything seems to have turned out nicely. Well, I suppose that the misspelling of the Weasleys' names on the ah, decorations, was a slight bump in the road, but Miss Johnson and Miss Spinnet seem to have found the error, ah, amusing," Professor Dumbledore smiled at me, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir," I replied, slightly confused.

"But Miss Bell, I must warn you that although you have not technically broken any rules in today's adventures, you might be wise to be a little more careful with how you spend your recreational time."

"Yes, Professor," I grinned, "Shall I get the others?"

Yes, and Miss Bell, would you like to have a little fun with them?"

"I would like that very much, sir," I smirked and then dropped my face so it looked upset.

"Katie!" Harry exclaimed falling back from the doorway, "How much trouble are we in?"

I just shook my head.

"That bad, huh?" Ron groaned and Hermione looked as though she might be sick.

"I am very, very," Professor Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Professor, I didn't think, I won't ever do it again," Hermione wailed, I think she was close to tears.

"Calm down Miss Granger, you're not in trouble," Professor Dumbledore said kindly, "I am glad that you all show the integrity to help your friends, even when they are unaware of it. No, you may all go. And, Miss Bell, please remember what we discussed about your, ah, recreational time."

"Yes, sir," I waved happily and led the way out of the office.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know, but seeing as it _is_ Katie we're talking about," Harry trailed off.

"I heard that Potter," I called behind me, "just you wait until Quidditch Practice, I may not miss with the Bludger next time I steal the bat from Fred! Now, let's see how those lovebirds are doing, shall we?"

And I skipped up to the Common Room, happy as a lark, if, in fact, they are really happy at all.

* * *

**AN/ Hey guys! That 'tank' idea, yeah not completely mine, i kinda got the basic idea from something I read, if it was yours then please let me know so I can thank you properly. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! I love you guys! Um, I'm going to be gone for almost a week so I'll write while I'm gone and update ASAP. so don't worry! **

**HAHAHA, you may get another story sometime in the near future because I had a really great idea for a Katie/Oliver story. You'll see eventually. I may just have seen too much _White Christmas _lately though, maybe the idea really sucks, but whatever. I think it's funny. I'm just rambling so I'm going to go and fiddle with my new ipod.**

**Thanks again and Happy Holidays,**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. I think the traumatizing Quidditch Match where Harry's in the Hospital Wing is going to come up very soon. I always wondered if they tried to use a back-up Seeker or what, but now I get to write it! I'm SO excited! (and no, that's not sarcasm!)**


	11. Chapter 11

I stumbled over something at the top of the stairs to the girls' dormitories and tripped the rest of the way down the stairs. It was going to be one of those days.

Already this morning I had gotten tangled in the covers on my bed fallen and gotten tangled in the hangings around my bed and then hit my head on my trunk as I managed to untangle myself. I dragged myself up off of the floor and managed to stub the big toes on both feet on various trunks on the way to the bathroom where there was no hot water for my shower (you'd think I could do something magic to fix this, but no) and them all the hot water came pouring out as I tried to wash my face and I successfully burnt my face and hands. I had no clean robes so I had to charm one so it would appear clean and then my last hair tie broke so I had to tie my hair back with a pink ribbon. Finally I managed to get out of my dorm and out to the hallway where I tripped and fell down the stairs, but you already know that. Yes, it was going to be one of those days.

I sighed, "Bloody staircase."

"Don't take your anger out on the poor staircase," Oliver teased.

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood," I replied making my way carefully to the Portrait Hole and out where my robes got stuck and I fell on the floor with a WA-THUMP!

"Poor Kat," Oliver said sympathetically as he helped me up off the floor, "Not having a good morning?"

"Ollie, 'not having a good morning' is not getting hot oatmeal for breakfast, this is worse than 'not having a good morning'." I sighed, "It's going to be one of those days."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Oliver said, catching me before I slipped down the stairs, "You just need some coffee or something."

"I, oof," I exhaled loudly as someone pushed past me violently, "Oliver, I'm going to come the closest to death today that I ever have in my life; I can feel it! And we have our bloody exams all day! I've got Charms and then finish off with Potions!"

Oliver rolled his eyes as he helped me up, "Just try to focus on staying upright, I'm sure that if you can do that you won't get trampled."

"I'm not sure," I replied as some Slytherin tripped me, "See what I mean, it going to be one of those bloody days!"

"You'll be fine," Oliver assured, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed in my charms exam when the feather that the girl next to me was supposed to be levitating and then charming to write her written exam with went up in flames. Being the stupid person that I am I had set my elbow rather too near to her feather and my robes caught on fire. I whipped my wand around and squirted water on my flaming sleeve but it was some sort of magic fire that water only made grow larger.

"Miss Bell, strip your robes off right now, or you'll be barbequed," Professor Flitwick squeaked.

So a second later I stood in the middle of the classroom in my knickers because my robes were under 30 foot tall flames. The class roared in laughter and some kind soul tossed me their cloak. I quickly pulled it on and knew my face was absolutely burning in embarrassment. Damn, why couldn't Oliver have been right this one time?

* * *

"Katie, nice outfit," George taunted as I came into lunch in my old private school uniform.

"What happened," Fred asked sympathetically as he punched George rather hard in the arm.

"Katie, I'm glad to see you found something to wear other than your knickers!" a Slytherin boy called to me.

I was about ready to punch his lights out when Angelina restrained me. Or she tried to anyway; Fred and George both had to help her keep me in check.

"Katie, calm down!" Alicia ordered, "Come on; back up to the Common Room."

I was half carried half dragged back to the Common Room. When we got there I was thrown unceremoniously onto the couch and sat upon to hold me down.

"Talk," Angelina ordered, "Where are your robes? Why are you wearing that hideous ensemble? And Why the Hell was that Slytherin talking about your knickers?"

I started at the beginning of the day and left out nothing, absolutely nothing that had gone wrong. When I had finished lunch was nearly over.

"Come on, you can borrow some of my robes," Alicia said sympathetically as George rolled on the floor in laughter.

"Go ahead and laugh Fred," I sighed and Fred too burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Sorry Katie, but that's hilarious," Fred gasped from somewhere around my knees, "What a rotten day you're having!"

All of a sudden I started to laugh too. I fell on the ground and clutched Fred for support.

"God, Katie, you have to breathe eventually," Alicia said, eyeing Angelina who was crying because she was laughing so hard, "Do you want those robes or not?"

"Yes, please!" I managed to gasp as Angelina pulled me off the ground.

Ange and I held onto each other for support as we followed a rather irritated Alicia up to our dormitory. I finally managed to stop laughing before Potions, which was my next class, and my least favorite and we had exams.

"You are to brew a Shrinking Solution from memory in half an hour, go." Professor Snape instructed, "Oh, and write down all the steps."

The class normally would have groaned, at least the Gryffindors, but it was an exam and we were all going into panic mode at the moment. I took a deep breathe and wrote down the ingredients and went to get them. Then I began to write down the steps as I performed them.

"Time is up!" Professor Snape bellowed, "Nicely done, as usual, Mr. Flint. Miss Bell, I am pleasantly surprised, now don't drop it on your way to putting turning it in."

I flushed at this remembering how I had failed Potions last year due to my clumsiness. Actually I think Jeremy Mattson tripped me. I was determined not to drop the potion this time or trip and managed to turn it in successfully. I had just dumped out my potion and finished cleaning up when Jeremy Mattson knocked over the entire rack of Gryffindor potions; mine was the only one that he didn't manage to catch.

"Looks like another failing grade, huh Miss Bell?" Professor Snape asked coldly as I slammed my head into the table, "You may all go."

"Jeremy," I growled menacingly once we had gotten out into the bright sunlight, "You are the biggest, argh!"

I let out a battle cry as I threw down my bag and tackled Jeremy. He flew to the ground and I hit him in the eye. I then was about to hit him in the nose too, and hard so that it would break, when three pairs of arms yanked me off of him and pinned my arms firmly to my side.

"You're lucky they were here!" I raged at Jeremy, jerking my head madly to indicate Fred, George, and Oliver, "This is the second year in a row you've made me fail Potions!"

"Sorry Bell, it was an accident!" Jeremy protested, nursing his eye.

"It wasn't when you tripped me last year!" I screamed.

"I think that's enough out of you," Oliver hoisted me up and over his back, "Fred if you would kindly grab her bag and follow me, I think Miss Katie here needs a little dip in the lake."  
"Oliver Wood, put me down," I pounded his back, "Don't make me use your middle name."

"Fine, if you insist," Oliver took me off of his shoulder and tossed me into the lake headfirst.

I came wading out of the lake, surprisingly calmer than before. I shook my hair out of my face and pulled my sopping wet shoes off of my feet. The twins laughed heartily at me and Angelina and Alicia, who had just walked up, looked thoroughly confused.

"I can't let my players go around beating up members of our own house and getting kicked off the team right before the final game, now can I?" Oliver said shrugging.

"I guess not," I said, still somewhat sulky.

"Now what was this about Jeremy Mattson making you fail Potions again?" Oliver asked as I cast a drying spell on my borrowed robes and then my hair.

"You really don't want to know how bad my day has been," I said frowning as Fred, George, and Angelina broke out into hysterics.

"Go on Katie, tell him, I could use another laugh after that Transfiguration exam," George said trying to regain his breath, as well as his balance.

So I told Oliver the story of my day, omitting, once again, nothing humiliating, embarrassing, or discouraging. It took a whole quarter of an hour to tell him everything. When I had finished Oliver collapsed on the ground in laughter and Fred, George, and Angelina starting crying in mirth. Just then Jeremy Mattson walked up warily.

"Sorry Bell," Jeremy apologized, "I really didn't mean to make you fail again. I'll take a failing grade if you want. What's the matter with them?"

Jeremy had just noticed the four rolling around on the ground laughing and crying and Alicia giving them looks as if they were mental.

"I told them about my day," I replied grinning, "Not my best, I assume you witnesses Nancy's charm going wrong?"

"Yes, I did. Sorry you've had such a rotten day. But I think you looked splendid in your knickers. Now, about that grade…"

"Mattson you pervert!" I roared and chased him off laughing, "Oh, and don't worry about the grade!"

"As you wish, Lady Knickers," Jeremy bowed like a lord to a lady and walked off.

"I'd watch it, Mattson, or you might find yourself wearing only your knickers in class someday!"

* * *

Sometime in the wee hours of the morning I had a sinking feeling that something was wrong on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. So I did the only thing any self respecting Gryffindor Quidditch team member would do, I went to spy on the others. Sincerely hoping that nothing was wrong with Harry, who I had come to think of as a younger brother, I got down to the Common Room and saw a very exhausted and beat up looking Ron and Hermione come in followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I'm sure the boy will wake up and recover eventually." Professor McGonagall answered, "Miss Bell, what are you doing up?"

"I had a bad feeling that something was wrong," I said truthfully, "What's wrong with Harry?"

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but Harry is like your younger brother, is he not?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes he is," I replied honestly, hadn't I just been thinking about that?

"Very well, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, I think you should be getting to bed. Miss Bell, would you kindly go and wake Mr. Wood and the Weasley twins?"

"What about Alicia and Angelina?" I asked.

"We're right here," Alicia said from behind me, I jumped five feet into the air.

"I'll just go and wake them then," I said a little shakily as I hurried up the stairs to the boys' dorms behind Ron.

"Oliver," I shook my Quidditch Captain trying to wake him up, "Oliver wake up or I'm going to have to dump water on you."

"Kat, what do you want?" Oliver muttered sleepily.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us. Something horrible happened to Harry, I think he's unconscious."

Oliver sat straight up in his bed and knocked me onto the floor. He helped me up and sprinted out of the room. I went to wake Fred and George.

"Oy, you two get up!" I said smacking George and giving Fred a small pinch. They both jumped right out of their beds.

"What's on fire?" Fred bellowed in alarm.

"Where's the presents mum?" George called out loudly.

"Shut up you two, we're having a meeting with McGonagall, Harry's in bad shape," I filled them in quickly.

"Why didn't you say so?" George asked loudly as he raced out the door with Fred right behind him.

I sighed and raced after them sliding down the rail instead of running down all of the stairs. I flew off the bottom of the rail but managed to stay on my feet. I ignored McGonagall's lecture about the dangers of banister sliding and took a seat on the floor and looked at her expectantly.

"Miss Bell, did you have to wake Mr. Wood first? He's been pestering me the whole time to tell him and then fill you three in later," Professor McGonagall sighed, "Oh well I'm afraid your Seeker will be unfit to play in the match on Saturday. Even if he was to wake up I don't think Madam Pomfrey would allow him to participate."

"Professor," I protested, "Aren't you going to tell us the basics about what happened? After all, he is my adopted brother."

"Your parents adopted him?" Alicia asked; I rolled my eyes praying that she was only acting so ditzy because she was tired.

"Very well, I do not know very much and Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger don't know anything more than I do, so don't go pestering them for more of the story. From what we know Professor Quirrel had been possessed by He-who-must-not-be-named. He tried to steal a very important object that was hidden in the school for protection called the Sorcerer's Stone, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger went on their own to stop him. That is all we know, and will remain all we know until Mr. Potter regains consciousness. Mr. Wood, I suggest you all get some sleep and then start looking for a Seeker. Good night."

"Professor," I clambered out of the Portrait Hole after her, "Can I visit Harry later?"

"Miss Bell, there is no use visiting an unconscious person, but I suppose you may. Tell your teammates that any gifts must pass through Madam Pomfrey's inspection. Good night!"

I turned to the Portrait Hole to go back into the tower but the fat lady was off somewhere.

"Bloody Hell, it had to be one of those days!" I exclaimed sitting outside the Portrait Hole and waiting for one of the others to get worried and come find me.

* * *

**AN/ I know, I said I wasn't going to post anything until next year, so sue me! I had better get lots of reviews between now and New Year's. Keep Writing and, of course, please review! I love you all and hope you are safe in your travels! Happy Holidays! **

** Hope you enjoy the next chapter, it will include the rest of the year, I think. Itdefinately will include that infamous Hogwarts toilet seat that the twins bring Harry as well as the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match where Gryffindor gets flattened due to Harry's unconcious state. Oh, bummer, poor team thought they had the cup in the bag and then their Seeker goes off to save the wizarding world again, how depressing. Grab the pitchforks team! Just Kidding, I think they entirely forgive him, except maybe Oliver... He seems to bea tad disappointed but I think he doesn't blame Harry, somewhere, erm, very deep down. Oh well,**

**Happy Holidays,**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	12. Chapter 12

"Katie, wake up!" two voices chorused.

"What do you two want?" I demanded of the twin red heads at the foot of my bed, I glanced at the window only to discover that it was pitch black outside.

"Oliver is going to have a quick try-out for reserve Seeker today and he's going to make us go." Fred informed me.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious," I muttered.

"Since I choose to ignore that little remark," George started, "We need your help with getting something for Harry."

"What do you want to get?" I asked, suddenly very interested. When Fred and George got gifts for people there was sure to be some laughter.

"A toilet seat!" The twins chorused.

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"Well, possibly, but that's beside the point," Fred sighed, "We don't want to get him just any toilet seat."

"Are you going to get him a golden toilet seat then?" I asked sarcastically. I had just realized that I had only gotten three hours of sleep due to my midnight meeting with McGonagall and getting locked out of the Common Room because the fat lady happened to be off visiting someone.

"Don't be stupid Katie, that involves money," George replied having taken my sarcasm literally.

"We're going to get him Moaning Myrtle's toilet seat!" Fred exclaimed.

"You're doing what?" I sat up in bed and pointed to the door shouting, "Go, I'll be down in a second!"

The Weasley Twins hustled out of the room. I wondered briefly how they had gotten into the girls' dormitories in the first place. After all, Oliver had needed to get special permission from McGonagall to come up when he called an early morning Quidditch practice otherwise the stairs would turn into a slide. Then I remembered that I was talking about Fred and George here. I quickly finished dressing and sprinted out to the stairs.

Apparently they hadn't bothered to go down the same way they had come up because the stairs were now a slide. Unfortunately they decided to change back into stairs when I had gotten halfway down.

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed as I found myself sliding down stairs instead of a slide.

"You couldn't walk down them like a normal person?" George asked, laughing at me as I plopped onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course not," I replied happily, "that's boring!"

"So," Fred asked, "You'll help?"

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

I was eager to get back at Myrtle after an unfortunate event last year in which she flew into the stall that I was in and started crying so much that I been forced to swim out of the bathroom.

"All we need you to do…"

I ran into the bathroom crying my head off. My eyes were red and puffy thanks to a handy spell I had used and tears were literally pouring out of my eyes.

"Oh, dear," Moaning Myrtle said gloomily as she floated out of her U-bend to see why I was crying, "What have they done to you?"

"Well there are two of them," I sobbed, "Fred and George. I went to ask Fred very nicely what our homework was for Transfiguration, you know, and he just ignored me. Then George called me a bitch and said to get out of his sight or he'd hex me all the way to the United States. I was so upset that I started crying and then Fred turned around and told me that only bitches cry and the fact that I was crying proved I was a bitch and then they chased me all the way down the hall shouting 'Bell is a bitch!' So I did the only thing I could, I ran in here."

"Poor dear," Moaning Myrtle said, rather happily for being who she was. I prayed that she didn't know too much about the twins and me because then she spot the flaw in my story, the fact that Fred and I weren't in the same year so wouldn't have the same homework.

"There's the bitch we were hunting!" Fred cried as he threw open the door to the bathroom.

"Get her, before she gets away!" George bellowed as he tackled me full force.

I saw Fred sneaking behind Myrtle with a screwdriver out as George and I wrestled on the floor and Myrtle watched eagerly.

"Kick him," Myrtle called to me encouragingly, "Get him where it'll hurt!"

I struggled to make out 'fight' look realistic without hurting George, too badly. Fred came out with the toilet seat triumphantly clutched in his hand and ran out of the bathroom. I faked a punch at George and muttered a spell that would make it look like his nose was bleeding. He ran out of the bathroom clutching his nose and I chased both of them screaming, "I'll get you," at the top of my lungs.

We stopped running a floor up and I muttered the counter-spell so that George's nose stopped bleeding and then fixed my eyes to their normal state.

"Let me see!" I exclaimed and Fred held out Myrtle's toilet seat. "It's a little dirty."

"A little," Fred exclaimed, "it's downright disgusting!"

"I agree, it is rather repulsive looking," George chimed in.

"Well, hand it to me and I'll fix it." I commanded as I relieved Fred of the toilet seat.

I pointed my wand at it and muttered 'scourgify' several times to clean it. Then I decided that the seat could use some paint so I covered it in blue paint with little images of a Gryffindor Quidditch robe clad Seeker chasing the snitch. I was quite proud of my work and flipped the seat over and wrote in black on the back, 'property of Moaning Myrtle, knicked by Fred and George Weasley and Katie Bell.'

"Nice touch," Fred commented admiringly as George and I beamed triumphantly at the knicked toilet seat.

All of a sudden a horrible wailing was heard from downstairs in the general vicinity of Myrtle's bathroom. I looked at the twins who nodded and we sprinted off to the Common Room to escape the mad ghost.

"What's that?" Alicia asked repulsed as we collapsed onto the couch in the Common Room.

"Moaning Myrtle's" I panted.

"Toilet seat," George added.

"For Harry," Fred finished breathlessly.

"Why would Harry want that?" Alicia asked, disgusted as Angelina laughed.

"Why wouldn't he?" I retorted, "It's all pretty now. See, I charmed it." I proudly held out the seat for her inspection.

"Yes, I do think it looks a little better now," Alicia drawled.

"You wouldn't get it," Fred explained, "It's an inside joke with my sister that Harry heard. He'll get it."

"Why would Ginny want a toilet seat?"

"Just forget it, Alicia," I sighed, "You won't understand."

"Fine," Alicia said, "Leave that toilet seat up here and let's go to breakfast. You can give it to Harry before the reserve Seeker try-outs."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

"Why is Oliver even trying to find a replacement?" Fred asked as George took the toilet seat up to his Dormitory, "We'll never win with Harry unconscious in the Hospital wing."

"It's Oliver," I replied, figuring that was enough of an answer, "We should just forfeit but Oliver says we have to 'fly our best and maybe we won't lose as badly'."

"Of course we're not going to go down without trying," Oliver said from behind me, "It's not the Gryffindor way. With all of us being brave, forfeit would be cowardly."

"Whatever you say Ollie," I said, figuring it was better to agree with him now rather then drawing out the conversation.

"Katie?" Alicia asked.

"What?" I replied.

"You never answered my question last night," she accused, "Did your parents adopt Harry? You said that he was your adopted brother."

"No Alicia, my parents didn't adopt Harry."

"But you said…"

"Alicia, don't worry about it." I replied as the others laughed.

"All right, but I **still **don't see how he can be your 'adopted brother' if your parents didn't adopt him!"

* * *

**AN/ Sorry to you who were confused by the 'adopted brother' part. All that is Katie thinking of Harry as her 'adopted brother'. Don't worry about it, it's not important or anything. If you're still confused and it reallly bothers you, then tell me and I'll try to explian it better. **

**Who knew there were so many 'Alicias' out there. JK, Alicia isn't really that ditzy, just a little bit sometimes...and I don't think you guys are ditzy either well... JK,no I really don't think you are ditzy! **

**Anyways, I promise that Quidditch will be in the NEXT chapter! I promise! If it's not then you can boycott reviewing until it gets put in! Now, please be nice and review!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bloody Hell, that boy can run," I exclaimed as Oliver darted to the top of the stands in the Pitch 'just to be sure nobody was going to show up late'.

It was late in the afternoon and we had been forced to sit around all day for the Quidditch try-outs to find out who would be our reserve Seeker in the game. So far not a single person had showed up.

"What do you suppose we'll do if no one tries out?" I asked the rest of the team shaking my head as Oliver dejectedly came back down the stands.

"Oliver will blackmail someone into playing Seeker," Alicia suggested.

"I think he'll make you play Seeker Katie," Angelina put in her two cents.

"That's probably the most likely," Fred agreed, "We'll probably go with just two Chasers and you'll have to wing it at Seeker."

"Katie?" Oliver asked sadly as he walked up to the group debating crazy things Oliver might do to find a Seeker.

"Or he might…" George exclaimed as I turned away from the conversation.

"Yes Ollie?" I questioned looking my disappointed friend and Captain in the face, "What is it?"

"I need you, Katherine Ann Bell," Oliver started.

"I know you _need_ me, Ollie," I teased.

"No, I need you to play Seeker tomorrow. Then we won't lose as badly."

"Thanks for the confidence in my abilities," I retorted sarcastically.

"No problem," Oliver replied, missing my sarcasm.

"Oliver," I said comfortingly throwing my arm around him, "It's not the end of the world. There's always next year to win the Quidditch Cup."

"As long as my Seeker doesn't get himself killed," Oliver moaned, refusing to cheer up.

"You, Oliver Wood, are a pessimist." I reprimanded, "Repeat after me, I, Oliver Wood, will look at things with an optimistic spin or my best friend, the well loved and highly respected Katherine Ann Bell, will place an eternal cheering charm on me."

Oliver mumbled, "I, Oliver Wood, will look at things with an optimistic spin or my best friend, the well loved and highly respected Katherine Ann Bell, will place an eternal cheering charm on me."

"Thank you," I nodded and guided Oliver back to the rest of the team, "Now, how about we pay a team visit to our favorite Seeker and the saver of the world as we know it, my own adopted brother, Harry James Potter!"

"I still don't get the 'adopted brother' thing," Alicia muttered to George, "How can he be her 'adopted brother' if her parents didn't adopt him."

George sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't hurt yourself Alicia."

"AND THEY'RE OFF! WOOD ESTABLISHED POSSIBLE THE GREATEST TEAM IN GRYFFINDOR HISTORY AND THEY WILL PROBABLY BE STEAMROLLED BECAUSE OF THEIR LACK OF POTTER IN THE POSITION OF SEEKER. POTTER, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW," Lee Jordan started his commentary of what was sure to be a quick Quidditch match, "ATTACKED AND BEAT OUR VERY OWN PROFESSOR QUIRREL WHO WAS IN LEAGUE WITH YOU-KNOW-WHO."

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"YES, WELL, BACK TO THE GAME. GRYFFINDOR'S YOUNGEST AND I THINK BEST LOOKING CHASER…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled menacingly.

"KATIE BELL," Lee continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "HAS AGREED TO PLAY SEEKER FOR POTTER IN THIS FINAL MATCH AGAINST RAVENCLAW. IT'S A SHAME, REALLY, THAT POTTER IS CURRENTLY UNCONCIOUS AFTER SAVING THE MODERN WIZARDING WORLD; ESPECIALLY SINCE GRYFFINDOR WAS A FAVORITE FOR THE QUIDDITCH CUP THIS YEAR. IT APPEARS THAT SLYTHERIN WILL PROBABLY TAKE THE CUP YET AGAIN.

"JOHNSON AND SPINNET ARE FLYING REMARKABLY WELL FOR MISSING ONE OF THEIR KEY PLAYERS. THEY HAVE MANAGED TO STEAL THE QUAFFLE AWAY FROM RAVENCLAW'S HINKEY AND ARE PASSING BACK AND FORTH IN ORDER TO ATTEMPT TO SCORE.

"SPINNET SHOOTS AND THE SHOT GOES WIDE! I GUESS ALL OF THE GRYFFINDOR TEAMMATES ARE A LITTLE BUMMED ABOUT TODAY'S PROBABLE OUTCOME, BUT NONE MORE SO THEN CAPTAIN OLIVER WOOD WHO JUST FAILED TO SAVE A REMARKABLY EASY SHOT.

I hovered in the air when the thought occurred to me that I should probably circle the pitch and look for the Snitch. I squinted around in the bright sunlight and realized exactly how much I preferred the larger and more visible Quaffle to the tiny and impossible to find Snitch. I felt a renewed appreciation for Harry.

"You're going down, Gryffindor!" a Slytherin I recognized as that 1st year prat Malfoy yelled.

"You're probably right," I muttered but motioned to Fred to hit a Bludger into the stands right there which he gladly did.

"I'm sorry, meant to hit it the other way," Fred called to Malfoy who had dived rather clumsily to avoid the Bludger.

Malfoy just sneered and Fred smirked as he flew off to help Oliver in any way he could. Oliver seemed to have lost hope in all things Quidditch; as soon as I realized that I knew we were doomed. If Oliver had lost hope then there was no hope left to hope.

"RAVENCLAW SCORES MAKING IT, WELL IT'S NOT A VERY GOOD NUMBER FOR GRYFFINDOR," Lee said lamely, "EVEN IF BELL WERE TO CATCH THE SNITCH NOW I DON'T THINK THEY WOULD WIN. BUT THEN NUMBERS AND MATH NEVER WERE MY STRONG POINT. ANYWAYS, HINKEY SCORES AGAIN AND GRYFFINDOR SEIZES POSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE. BELL IS LOOKING HOPEFULLY FOR THE SNITCH. NORMAN APPEARS TO HAVE SPOTTED THE MINISCULE WINGED BALL. HE'S DIVING; HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH, RAVENCLAW WINS. I HOPE NONE OF YOU BET THAT GRYFFINDOR WOULD WIN THIS MATCH. WHAT A DISSAPOINTING WAY TO END A SCHOOL YEAR." Lee sighed and switched the magical microphone off.

"Bloody Hell," I sighed as I landed next to Fred and George.

We walked to the locker rooms silently and changed just as silently. Then we left the pitch and walked slowly up to the castle. We had just suffered possibly the worst defeat in Hogwarts Quidditch history.

"Dammit," Fred muttered, "My shoe's untied."

"Well tie the bloody thing and let's go," Angelina snapped.

"Maybe I will," Fred retorted angrily.

"See if I care!"

"I bet you do!"

"SHUT IT, BOTH OF YOU!"

This last remark was me, losing what little sanity I still possessed. I whirled around and everyone froze in their tracks and gaped at me.

"I've had enough!" I lectured, "We've been feeling sorry for ourselves since yesterday. If we hadn't have lost hope maybe we wouldn't have suffered the worst defeat any of us has ever seen! Even _Oliver_ lost hope!

"If you're going to go on feeling sorry for yourselves, then crawl into a corner where nobody will bother you! As for me, I'm going to walk into that school with my head held high because while the rest of you gave up I still tried my hardest. I didn't give up! I knew that if I could spot that Snitch before Norman we could still win the match!

"But the rest of you gave up, Oliver let in easy goals, Fred and George started sending Bludgers at butterflies, Alicia shot without looking, and Angelina didn't bother to steal the Quaffle.

"I'm disappointed in you, not because you let me down, but because you let Harry down! Our Seeker, a little brother for many of us, just saved the wizarding world as we know it! And how do we, his strange yet happy 'family' thank him? We give up! What kind of people are we?" I whispered the last part and ignored their shocked faces.

I turned around and walked into the school with, in fact, my head held high. And when I got up to Gryffindor Tower I was met with a wonderful sight. There stood the entire House, cheering as if we had won. A couple of friends hugged me and others patted me on the back. I smiled and joined in the festivities and didn't even notice when the others came into the Common Room.

"Kat?" Oliver asked quietly from behind me.

I turned to face my team. I glanced at their guilty expressions and raised an eyebrow as if inviting him to go on.

"We just wanted to say that you're right. I gave up," Oliver managed to get the words out, but said 'I gave up' like it was the dirtiest thing in the world.

"We all did," Alicia said quietly.

"That was some speech," Fred exclaimed breaking into a wide grin.

"I say we should name Katie the Queen of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team!" George suggested enthusiastically.

"I second that," Angelina and Alicia shouted.

And so, I was hoisted up on the shoulders of most of Gryffindor. I'm telling you, that one day did wonders for my social life. I think Jeremy Mattson even shook my hand and promised to talk to me later, and let me tell you, after I managed to put eggs in his shampoo and the birds started attacking him, that's saying a lot of a guy. (It was for revenge for failing me that his shampoo was now egg-poo, in case you were wondering.)

The remaining time at Hogwarts went by quickly until it was the day before the Hogwarts Express would be picking us up and taking us home. I managed to break away from my new found social life to talk with my 'adopted brother'. It was an unspoken agreement between us never to mention the Quidditch Match, although I think that the twins may have mentioned my speech to him over the summer.

I sighed as I packed. I sure would miss this old place over the summer. It had become more than just a school, it was a home. Sighing again I attempted to close my trunk. It wouldn't shut all the way.

"It figures," I muttered.

"What figures Katie?" Angelina called.

"My trunk won't shut," I replied as I slammed the lid repeatedly in hopes of getting it to latch.

"I'll help you with that!" Angelina eagerly hopped onto my bed and sat on my trunk, "Try it now."

"We need more weight!" I exclaimed hopping onto the trunk and then trying to latch it, "Argh, Alicia, hop up here! Not like it'll do much good, you're a stick!"

"Why thank you," Alicia replied, "but I'm not helping unless you promise to explain the how Harry is your 'adopted brother' if your parents didn't adopt him."

"Fine," I sighed, sticking out my hand to shake on it.

"And, you have to be patient and nice about it," Alicia added as she eyed my hand.

"But that's no fun."

"Well then you'll just have to close your trunk on your own." Alicia informed me stubbornly.

I looked from my trunk to Angelina to Alicia, "Fine, I'll be nice about it. Just hop up here already!"

"Okay!" Alicia exclaimed, eagerly hopping onto my bed.

It turns out she may have hopped a little too eagerly. As she jumped onto the trunk it slid off the bed and the three of us on top of it ended up underneath it. Amazingly it bounced off of us without killing us and bumped completely shut on the floor. Everything had stayed in. Fearing it would unlatch itself at any moment; I wasted no time in slamming the latch down and locking it.

"Thanks Alicia!" I exclaimed happily, "Now about that 'adopted brother' thing…"

But Alicia's face suddenly lit up in understanding, "I got it Katie! It makes sense now! I feel so stupid!"

"Way to go Alicia!" I shouted, joining in the happy dancing around the room.

Angelina rolled her eyes, "Guys, we have to go and eat, it's time for the feast."

"Okay Ange, but can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" Alicia asked bouncing out the door and sliding down the banister.

"NO!" Angelina shouted, "NO SUGAR FOR YOU OR KATIE!"

"Hey," I said as I stood poised to slide down the banister too, "I want my chocolate!"

"Katherine Ann Bell, you are too hyper as she is. Besides, you are getting pudgy and certainly don't want to be eating anything with that many calories!"

"Well then," I replied, sliding down the banister.

I landed at the bottom on the floor quite hard. My poor butt, I don't think it will ever be the same again. I groaned as Alicia pulled me up off of the floor and spotted Oliver and the twins laughing hysterically at me.

"God, I can't believe you agree with Angelina. Maybe I should go anorexic!" I bellowed at them, faking being upset. Then I sprinted out of the Common Room.

"Go after her Oliver," Fred said as I let the Portrait Hole close behind me.

I threw myself on the floor beside the stone gargoyle and put my head on my knees, pretending to be crying. I was ready not a moment too soon because Oliver came out of the Portrait Hole a second later.

"Katie," Oliver said softly, "We weren't laughing because of what Angelina said. In fact, we didn't even hear her say that. We just thought it was funny that you and Alicia both landed on your butts."

"My fat butt, you mean," I replied sniffling.

"Katie, look at me," Oliver commanded grabbing my chin and turning my head so that I faced him, "YOU ARE NOT… wait, you're not crying!"

"I got you!" I screamed as I ran off towards the Great Hall, "Whoever's last has to give whichever person the other chooses a big fat kiss!"

Oliver raced after me but I had too much of a head start. I stood trying to look calm and to catch my breath right outside the Great Hall. I was looking around for Oliver when he stepped out of the shadows and smirked at me.

"Wow Bell, maybe Angelina is right. You are getting fat! What took you so long?" Oliver asked without a trace of being out of breath.

"What?... How… did... you… get… here?" I panted.

"I have my ways," Oliver replied smirking, "Now, who does Katie have to kiss?"

"Oh God, no," I begged, "Oliver, I was planning to make you kiss me or something, don't pick another girl, please!"

"Katie!" Oliver exclaimed in mock surprise, "I'm appalled that you would even think I might stoop to such levels! I'm going to make you kiss, Jeremy Mattson!"

"Okay," I replied suddenly much calmer, "That's not so bad. I was thinking you might say Malfoy or something."

"That's a much better idea," Oliver agreed.

"Too late!" I shouted as I spotted Jeremy Mattson and his friend Nathan coming down the stairs and into the Entrance Hall.

"Oy, Mattson!" I called, "Come here for a second!"

"You beckoned my lady," Jeremy replied as he bowed gracefully.

"I have something to give you."

"What's that?" Jeremy asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"A 'kiss'," I replied quietly, trying not to laugh at his surprised face.

"W-what?" He stammered.

"Relax you idiot," I said chucking a thimble at him, "Here's your 'kiss'. Haven't you ever heard _Peter Pan_?"

I turned and left a dumbfounded Jeremy Mattson and a hysterical Nathan in the Entrance Hall. Oliver hurried to keep up with me as I skipped to the Gryffindor table.

"That was cheap," Oliver hissed as we sat down.

"Yeah, I guess it was," I replied, "I'll give you a 'thimble' if you want."

"No thanks," Oliver said hastily, "I don't need a thimble, I don't sew!"

"Oliver, have you ever heard _Peter Pan_?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, I haven't."

"Ollie," I sighed; Oliver had never been one to turn down a kiss from me before. "In the story _Peter Pan_ Wendy gives Peter a thimble and tells him it's a kiss. Later she gives him a kiss and tells him it's a thimble."

"Oh," Oliver said as comprehension dawned on him, "Yes, I would like a 'thimble' Katie."

"Too bad, you've ruined it," I sighed dramatically and turned away.

"Bloody Hell," Oliver murmured as the feast started, "What a waste of a perfectly good kiss."

Dumbledore spoke about Harry and his friends and awarded them points for all of their triumphs against Professor Quirrel and You-Know-Who. When he was finished we were tied with Slytherin for the House Cup.

"If only he had given Harry one more point!" I exclaimed, "We would have had the House Cup! He deserved it too!"

"SHH, Katie," everyone hissed as Dumbledore started talking again.

_"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottm." _(HPSS pg. 306)

"Way to go Neville!" I screamed as the minor explosion sounded in the Great Hall.

I practically dove onto the poor boy in an attempt to hug him. He was going to be suffocated by the entire Gryffindor House if we weren't careful.

_"Which means," Dumbledore called over the storm of applause, for even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin, "we need a little change of decoration." _(HPSS pg. 306)

Dumbledore waved his wand and suddenly the entire mass of green, sliver, and serpent banners and flags and streamers were replaced by scarlet and gold and lion banners and flags and streamers. We all cheered and McGonagall looked like she was going to faint.

"Have a wonderful feast and summer," Dumbledore called and waved his arms yet again and the feast appeared.

The Gryffindor students stopped attacking Neville in joy and instead directed their energy to eating that entire marvelous feast.

"I'm so happy I could give Neville a 'thimble'!" I shouted to nobody in particular although Oliver heard me and almost choked on some chicken.

"You must be happy then, Katie!" He yelled back.

"Yep," I shouted, "Want a 'thimble now?"

Oliver didn't hear me but I grabbed his robes and pulled him down to my level anyways. I gave him a huge kiss on the lips and let go of him. I started eating again completely ignoring the stupid grin plastered on his face. I did, however, notice that a certain Jeremy Mattson was looking about ready to kill a certain Scottish Quidditch Captain. Hmm, what was that look all about?

* * *

**AN/ That's not the end of the story, just her first year, well the train ride still has to come. I think I'm going to write about that. I really have to go, it's time for bed and I have school tomorrow. Tear, I miss Winter Break already! **

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. Please Review (grins angelically) and leave any ideas as to mischief on the train! or over the summer!or when school starts again! or whenever really! Ok, you get the point! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN/ Hey, I just wanted to put my chapter dedication up here. **

**So, this chapter is dedicated to _OtherwiseKnownAsOli_, just for caring about my ideas and opinion of her story! You rock like a fat kid in a canoe!**

**It's also dedicated to _Aznchic2009_, because she gave me some great ideas! I had the same idea ones, actually, andsome arein the chapter! Well, sorta... you'll see! I love you more than a fat kid loves cake _and_ ice cream!**

**And no, that was not meant to be a degrading comment, if you took offence at that 'fat kid' thing, then please accept my humble appologies. NOW,ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

**

"Eww, Fred I could have lived a full and wonderful life without ever hearing that story!" I bellowed as we boarded the Hogwarts Express to go back home.

"Katie, you know you love to hear about the time I gave Ron 'Madame Rosalina's clog clobber'." Fred teased, "I'm thinking it lasted a full, what do you think George, 48 hours or so. I can't believe we actually convinced him it'd fix that bump on his head."

"Ickle Ronniekins is so gullible at times," George agreed, "Remember that time when we gave him the ipecac and told him it was a new type of candy?"

"What is it with you two and your obsession about disgusting jokes you played on Ron?" I asked, mentally scarred from the image of Ron taking the vomit inducing ipecac.

"Don't worry Katie; I don't think it did any permanent damage to Mum's favorite rug. Mum knows some wonderful cleaning spells after all," Fred said comfortingly.

"That's not exactly what I meant," I muttered as I flung open the door to an empty compartment and sat down.

Oliver sat next to me and Fred, Angelina, George and Alicia sat across from us. Much to my surprise Jeremy Mattson and his friend Nathan followed us into the compartment.

"What do you want?" George asked suspiciously. Jeremy was known to pull his share of pranks on his fellow Gryffindor students.

"I just wanted to ask Katie something," he replied smoothly.

"Ask away," I said as I put my feet up on the seat and leaned on the side of the train.

"Could you come out in the hall for a second?" Jeremy asked with a slight hint of nervousness.

I swapped what-the-hell-does-he-want looks with Fred and walked followed him out of the compartment.

"Katie, do you go out with Oliver?" Jeremy blurted as soon as I had slid the door shut.

"Why do you care Mattson?" I asked skeptically.

"I was just wondering," Jeremy replied very unconvincingly.

"Not that it's any of your business or anything," I teased, guessing where this was going, "but no, I don't go out with Oliver."

"There **_is_** a God!" Jeremy shouted as he turned his eyes heavenward, "and he **does** love me!"

"You, Jeremy Mattson, are one strange cookie," I said, wondering if I should run in fear from this mad boy in front of me.

"Does that mean I'm good enough to eat?"

"Uh…"

"Katie Bell," Jeremy asked dramatically getting down on one knee like he was proposing, "would you go out with me?"

"How do you keep a straight face?" I asked, pretending not to have understood what he meant.

"Katie did you hear me?"

"Oh, how could I have not heard you? I think the whole train heard you," I replied.

"And?"

"And I want to know how you can keep a straight face when you do something so absurd."

"Oh," Jeremy replied looking rather dejected, "I guess that's a 'no'?"

"Jeremy, consider it a definite maybe," I replied, "We used to be rivals so…"

"Sounds good!" Jeremy exclaimed lighting up, "I'll talk to you over the summer?"

"Yes, you will," I replied opening the door to the compartment and backing out of the way before six people could come tumbling out.

"Way to go Jeremy!" Nathan said, standing up as if it was normal to be listening at the door to a compartment on the Hogwarts Express and fall in a heap in the middle of the corridor outside the compartment.

Oliver scowled at Jeremy and went off to find someone. At least that's the excuse he made.

"I'll be right back," I said, "I've got to see a man about a horse."

"What is she talking about?" Alicia asked loudly as I walked off.

"I'll explain later," I called over my shoulder.

"How does she do that?" I heard Alicia asked incredulously.

I chuckled (isn't that a funny word?) to myself as I walked off down the corridor to find Oliver. The poor boy was probably off crying somewhere or something; after all I think he fancies me! I head Oliver's voice floating softly out from a compartment and walked in only to find exactly the opposite of what I was expecting.

"Bloody Hell, don't mind me!" I exclaimed softly as I watched Oliver and Sarah Everett kissing, and I mean they were **_really_** kissing, like full on make out!

Feeling as if I would have lost my lunch if I had already consumed it, I backed quickly out of the compartment and slid down the wall. I banged my head on the wall repeatedly.

"I'm an idiot," I reinforced this statement with slams of my head upon the wall, "He really did go to find someone. Oliver doesn't like me; I just wanted to think that he did."

After continuing my unique therapy for a few minutes it occurred to me that the blows to the wall were probably audible from the inside. My theory was confirmed when I head Sarah Everett asking Oliver what that peculiar noise was. I wasted no time in making myself scarce. My only option was to throw myself inside the next compartment over, right into the laps of some astonished looking first years.

"I'm not sure what it was Sarah, but it seems to have stopped," I heard Oliver say and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Um, hi," a first year boy, I think he was a Ravenclaw, said timidly.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "I was just trying to avoid someone. I'll just be going now. Forget I was even here!"

"Right," the boy said; I think he feared for my mental health.

I realized I was still on top of a few of the first-years and rolled onto the floor, got up quickly and went out the door with a small wave.

"See you later then," I called as I stepped out into the corridor and directly into Oliver, losing my balance in the process, "Oh, hello Oliver, fancy meeting you here."

"What are you doing with those first-years?" Oliver asked as he steadied me.

"Just looking for someone," I replied vaguely, "By the way, how long?"

"What?" Oliver asked, suddenly very interested in the pattern on the carpet.

"You heard me, and you know exactly what I'm talking about," I replied rather more forcefully than the first casual attempt to gain information.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Oliver said, his Scottish accent getting noticeably thicker like it does when he is lying.

"Yeah, whatever you say Wood," I pushed past him, "I don't care that you and Sarah are an item, I just wish you'd have told your best friend. Good thing Fred seems to like your place so much, I may just make him my permanent best friend."

I walked off ignoring Oliver's stunned expression. I got back to the compartment and everyone (minus Nathan and Jeremy) looked up, eager to hear about my trip 'to see a man about a horse'. I plopped down between Fred and George.

"Did you take care of your 'horse' problem?" Alicia asked.

"No, but I found a cow," I replied ignoring the confused looks I got.

"Okay," Alicia said slowly as if thinking her words out carefully, "the others explained the horse phrase to me, but I have no idea what you, Katherine Ann Bell, are talking about."

I sighed, "I went after Oliver because I thought he was upset or something. Well turns out he wasn't upset, or at least he didn't appear to be while he was making out with Sarah Everett."

"No," Angelina gasped in amazement.

"That's disgusting." Fred and George chorused.

"Yuck," Alicia stated simply.

"Yeah, and due to the fact that I suddenly felt very nauseous I backed out of the compartment and collapsed on the floor. I started banging my head against the wall, to clear the images from my mind you know, and then realized just in time that it was probably audible from inside. Well, you know me, I don't enjoy awkward conversations, so I did the only thing I could."

"What did you do?" Alicia asked, glued to the edge of her seat due to my riveting story.

"I dove into a compartment of Ravenclaw first-years." I replied as everyone laughed, "Needless to say I left as soon as I thought it was clear and walked right into Oliver. We had a fight and I said something pretty nasty. Oh, and Fred, you have claimed the title of Official Best Friend of Katie Bell."

Fred hopped up and did a victory dance and sang, "I'm Katie's Official Best Friend! It sucks to be you George!"

"You're right," George said sadly, "And I did try so hard to claim that title."

"Aw, you can be my other official best friend! You two already claimed that title," I said as Angelina and Alicia made pouting faces.

"My life long goal has been achieved!" George shouted to the heavens and pulled me up to dance around with him and Fred.

We danced around crazily before collapsing onto the seat, laughing hysterically. Alicia rolled her eyes and Angelina joined in our laughter. We decided to spend the little remaining time playing magical truth or dare.

"Okay," Fred explained as we sat in a circle on the floor, "I've placed a curse so that, if you refuse to do a dare, you will squawk like a chicken for the rest of the summer or until you do the dare."

"Also," George added, "If you answer a truth, well untruthfully I suppose, then you will be immediately suspended from the ceiling and left hanging there until you answer truthfully."

"I love this game!" Alicia squealed in excitement.

"I wish I hadn't decided to wear the school skirt," Angelina muttered darkly.

"Me first," I shouted.

"Okay, go Kat." Fred instructed.

"George," I called out quickly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Gee, didn't expect that one," I said sarcastically, "okay, I dare you to snog Jamie Jones!"

"My pleasure," George exclaimed and we all followed him out of the compartment and into the next one over.

There sat a girl that was not blessed with clear skin. Her face was covered in huge pimples and she was very self-conscious about it. The poor girl was also not blessed with a very large brain and just stared at George openmouthed as he waltzed in. The rest of us crowded in the doorway to watch.

"My dear Miss Jones," George said, bowing and then kissing her, "Thank you so much."

We all ran laughing back into our compartment and plopped onto the floor. When we had calmed down we turned to George expectantly.

"All right, it's my turn," George looked around the room and his mischievous grin spread across his face, "Angelina, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Angelina sighed.

"Do you own a thong?"

"Eww, no!" Angelina shouted and POP, she was suspended from the ceiling by one ankle.

Angelina hurriedly pulled her skirt over herself and rephrased her answer, "I mean, yes, but only because Alicia bought it for me!"

She was immediately returned to her original position on the floor. I smacked Fred because a smile had spread across his face when Angelina's skirt flew up.

"Okay, Katie, truth or dare?" Angelina asked dignified.

"Dare!"

"Hmm, Katie I dare you to streak down the corridor!" Angelina shouted.

"Fine," I shrugged and turned around to hide my blushing face.

I went down to the end of the corridor and into the bathrooms at one end. There I stripped off every last piece of clothing and tore off down the hallway as fast as humanly possible, clutching my clothing in my arms. I ran past the door to our compartment which was filled with laughter and into the bathrooms at the other end of the corridor. I dressed myself and walked calmly back to the compartment.

"Was that a suitable performance?" I asked.

"I think you just made my year," Fred replied laughing, "That's one to tell our grandkids about."

"No, dear brother," George contradicted, "That's closer to being a wedding toast!"

"Ha, see if you get invited to my wedding now!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Katie who are you marrying?" Alicia asked, playing along with the joke.

"Fred, of course!" I shouted, grabbing my 'fiancé's' arm and grinning widely, "Couldn't you tell? He said that was a story to tell our grandkids!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Fred protested until he noticed that Angelina was laughing hysterically.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask someone something," I said as we all calmed down again, "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Well, in order for the spell to work, yes."

"Dare!"

"Okay, Fred Weasley, I dare you to," I thought for a second, "I dare you to go into Harry Ron and Hermione's compartment and steal Hermione's favorite book, _Hogwarts A History_!"

"Katie, can't you come up with a hard dare?" Fred asked rolling his eyes.

"Without being seen!" I added.

"It's still not that hard Katie," Fred informed me, 'You should really work on that this summer.

"Just go!" We all shouted and off Fred went.

We all waited for ten minutes until Fred came back and chucked the book at me. I flipped it over and opened the front cover to see 'Hermione Leanne Granger' inscribed in the front cover.

"Way to go Fred!" I shouted as I tossed the book over to Alicia and Angelina so they could see.

"That makes it my turn," Fred said as he glanced around, his eyes rested on Alicia, "Alicia, truth or dare?"

"Truth, no wait, I want dare, no truth!"

"Which one do you want?" Fred asked slowly, making sure she comprehended his sentence fully.

"Truth," Alicia said finally.

"Okay, what was your MOST embarrassing moment and why?"

"Hmm," Alicia thought carefully for a moment, "Well, I'd have to say it was the time I was in this Bed and Breakfast in France. The showers in those places are down the hall and I forgot to bring my clothes to the shower and the House Elf had taken my dirty clothes while I was in the shower. I pulled my towel around me and ran down the hall but was locked out of my room. I banged on the door hoping my sister would answer it and forgot about needing to hold the towel up. It turns out it wasn't my room and this really hot guy came to the door and there I was, completely naked because my towel had fallen off. I grabbed that towel and sprinted into my room across the hall as fast as humanly possible."

Everyone laughed and George got this funny look on his face. I smacked him, twice actually, knowing what was making him smirk the way he was. He had been envisioning Alicia with only a towel on, or possibly even with no towel at all.

"And that concludes our little game of Truth and Dare," Fred announced.

"But I didn't get to ask anyone truth or dare," Alicia whined.

"Sorry Alicia, you can go twice next time, but we've just pulled into King's Cross," I explained as I gathered my stuff and heaved my trunk down, "I'll see you all soon!"

I gave Alicia and Angelina both hugs and then George and finally Fred. He winked at me and I grinned at him.

"If you don't owl me then I can't invite you to my house in Scotland," I warned, "you know the one with the pool and the tennis courts and the mini Quidditch pitch."

"We'll owl you as soon as we get home!" George cried out excitedly, "Come on Fred there's not a moment to lose!"

"I'll owl you soon Katie," Angelina promised before leaving, "I'd like to practice over the summer."

"I don't know about practicing," Alicia said as she followed Angelina out the door, "but I'll kick your butt at tennis and that pool sounds nice."

"I'll see you two soon," I called after them and then turned to Fred and George, "Thanks you two."

"For what?" they asked simultaneously.

"For always being there and for all the trouble you got me in this year!" I informed them, "Without you two, life would be very dull around Hogwarts."

"Thanks Kat," Fred said.

"I believe I'm speechless," George spluttered, "You have just made all my pranks and the trouble I'll be in with Mum worthwhile."

"No problem George," I said as I too left the compartment, "Anytime!"

I climbed off the train and spotted my brother, Kent, and his girlfriend, Jess. I waved to them and they waved enthusiastically back.

"Where's Oliver?" Kent asked after giving me a hug.

"Why do you care?" I asked suspiciously.

"He's staying with us for a week," Kent replied, "I thought you knew."

I cursed loudly, "Bloody Hell, he can't stay with us!"

"Well he is."

"Damn, that's just great," I said sarcastically, "What a wonderful way to start my summer!"

* * *

**AN/ Okay, here's my normal schpiel at the end of the chapter! I hope you liked it, any ideas are always appreciated and taken into consideration. Who knows, I may even use them and dedicate the chapter to you! Please Review, I love to open my E-mail and see '(insert number here) new messages' and think, that'sA LOT of reviews!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	15. Chapter 15

"That was the quietest car ride I've ever been on," I muttered to myself as I stepped into our London home, which is, of course, located in London.

I threw my things onto my bed but didn't bother to unpack because we'd be leaving for our Scotland home tomorrow as soon as my parents got back from their vacation in wizard Aruba.

I didn't feel like going back downstairs so I went over to my desk and sat down. I flipped the radio on and started to look at some old sketches and things. Many of them were Quidditch players, both real and imaginary. There were also magical creatures, an eerily accurate picture of Hogwarts, (Eerie because I hadn't ever set eyes on Hogwarts when I had drawn it) girls in ball dresses at my parent's fancy parties, my grandparents, Kent, Alicia and Angelina, and Oliver.

I stared at the picture of Oliver I had drawn. It looked basically like the one that I knew was downstairs talking to Kent about Puddlemere United, the Quidditch team that Kent played for and Oliver hoped to play for someday. The only difference was that this was a picture of a slightly younger Oliver whose jaw wasn't so pronounced as it was now and whose hair wasn't as dark.

I looked away from the picture, hoping to forget about Oliver but I saw the moving photograph on my desk. A pouting Katie turned away from an Oliver with his arms tightly crossed across his chest and a slight frown on his face.

I slapped the pictures on the desk and slammed the picture down so that it wouldn't torment me anymore. I had been home for all of five minutes and I was already feeling bad about what I had said to Oliver. I glanced out the window and was surprised to see an owl skim the trees of the park across the street and fly to my window. I opened the window and the bird stuck out its leg expectantly. I untied the letter from its leg and it hopped inside my room. It perched on the back of my chair, obviously waiting for a reply. I opened the letter and read it.

Kat,

We promised to owl you as soon as we got home so here it is! We hope you are having a lovely time.

We saw you walking out with your brother and some girl, whom we assume is his current girlfriend, and with Oliver trailing behind. We came to the conclusion from this observation and the icy look you gave to our dear Quidditch Captain, that you two have not reconciled yet and that he is going to be staying with you for a short amount of time.

We would be honored to help you get through this dilemma by coming to visit you at your lovely Scotland abode. If our help is not needed or wanted then please let us know. If you do want our help then please send us an owl. Mum hasn't heard the whole of the escapades at Hogwarts yet and we may not be allowed out once she has. We are eager to delay and hopefully avoid the punishment so in helping you, you would, in turn, be helping us.

Hope to see you soon!

Who else,

Gred and Forge

God I loved those twins! I hurried downstairs after signaling the owl to jump onto my shoulder. I raced into the kitchen where, as I had guessed, Kent and Oliver sat discussing Puddlemere United and Quidditch in general.

"Katie!" Kent exclaimed, "Good, you can clear up the dispute Oliver and I are having about which would be a more challenging opponent, the Holy-head Harpies or the Wailing Wizards."

"Definitely the Harpies but I want to ask you something," I replied, knowing Oliver had said the Wizards.

"Ah, she is my sister through and through! Ask away, dear sister," Kent said happily as he smirked at Oliver.

"Can Fred and George come and stay with us starting tomorrow night?"

"I don't know, you three got into a lot of trouble over the past two years," Kent teased, not really worried about that.

"Yeah, but we promise to be decently well behaved," I replied grinning, "Although you may want to be careful if you use a shower cap. And you might want to fill Jess in on proper warning signs that she is our next target for a prank."

"Yes, they can come. And Alicia and Angelina too," Kent added as I opened my mouth to ask just that.

"You're the best Kent!" I exclaimed as I flung my arms around him. The Weasley owl on my shoulder hooted happily, "Oh, and I don't think I got to tell you how glad I was to see that you hadn't messed things up with Jess yet."

"Do you approve of her then Katie?" Kent asked in serious tone.

"She the first one ever," I replied.

"Good, because that's the first criteria," Kent said as he nodded, "my sister has to like her. The second is that she has to be able to cook my favorite kind of cake."

"I'm honored," I grinned at him before turning to go back upstairs and write a reply to the twins and owl Alicia and Angelina.

I left quickly but not so quickly that I dodged the glare that Oliver sent my way as I left the kitchen. I got back upstairs and wrote the following reply to the twins:

To my partners in crime Gred and Forge,

I am happy as always to accept your help. I shall see you tomorrow at 4:30 when I step out of your fireplace to smuggle you out of your house, I mean, to take you hostage, no, I mean, to escort you to my lovely Scottish home.

All of you assumptions and conclusions were correct. Wood is staying with us for a week and the girl was Kent's girlfriend. She's been around for almost nine months now, and I actually like her. She writes for **_'As Time Flies'_**, you know the Quidditch magazine. She and Kent met at some Quidditch party or something and he's managed to keep hold of her.

I look forward to your visit. I told Kent to bring Jess up to speed on proper ways to tell if you are the next victim, I mean recipient of one of our pranks or not. I also have a surprise for both of you; don't bother asking what they are because I won't tell you.

From your humble helper in mayhem,

Katie

I sent the owl with the letter and then wrote two more letters, one to Alicia and one to Angelina. They read as follows:

Alicia,

I hope you got home okay. Unfortunately I have a favor to ask of you. I know, summer has barely even started and here I am blabbing about needing favors. I promise it's not that big of one, you wanted to do it anyway.

In the absence of Wood's parents (I think they are on a cruise with his sister and her family) he is staying with us. Why they didn't postpone their cruise and take him with them is beyond me, but what ever the reason I'm stuck with him for a week. At the moment I am at my London house but we are going to our home in Scotland tomorrow as soon as my parents get back from some resort in wizard Aruba.

So, about that favor… I was hoping that you could come to stay with us in order to ease tension between me and Wood. Okay, forget that, and let's be truthful. I want you to come so I can ignore Wood and stay mad until he apologizes first! I know I would crack if I didn't have someone to occupy my time.

If you come there's something good for you, other then a nice relaxing stay at my house and a nice beginning of summer tan. I'm not telling you what; it's a surprise. Let me know if you can come. If you can I'll see you at 3:30. I'll come by floo powder.

Your best friend always and forever,

Katie

Angelina,

I noticed that you hadn't practiced since Ravenclaw creamed us in that last match. I think you should come and stay with me starting tomorrow so we can practice. There's a surprise in it for you if you do come.

I tried to bribe Alicia into coming and I'm not sure if she can. I hope that you can because otherwise it's just me and Wood. His family decided to go on a cruise and he has to stay with us for a week. I've seen him for a total of five minutes and I'm already starting to crack! PLEASE COME, I BEG OF YOU!

Owl me back and let me know if you can come. I'll be there tomorrow at 4:00 to pick you up by floo powder if you can.

A friend who will be in your debt,

Katie

I leaned out the window and whistled. My owl, Jade, came soaring out of the park and into my open window. She hooted happily, glad to be out of the Hogwarts area, and nipped my ear affectionately. I yanked open a drawer and pulled out several owl treats which I tossed to her. Then I gave her the letters and told her to take them to Alicia and then to Angelina and wait for replies from each. I watched as she went soaring off into the setting sun.

"Katie!" I heard the call after a large thump sounded from the living room area.

I took the stairs three at a time and ran into the open arms of my parents. They had come back from wizard Aruba early.

"Mum, Dad," I cried excitedly, "You're early!"

"Yes, we couldn't wait to see you," Dad replied, "We haven't seen you for almost six months."

"Yes, well, your father couldn't wait," Mum teased, "I wouldn't have had any peace if I hadn't agreed to come home today. Besides, the hotel paid us to leave early. They seemed eager to rent the room to some royalty that was coming in unexpectedly."

I laughed and hugged them each again, "Are we going to Scotland tonight then?"

"Yes, I would like to go right after dinner. Now where's that brother of yours and Oliver? Oh, and Jess, where is she?"

"Um, kitchen I think," I replied, "Oh and the twins, Alicia and Angelina may be coming to stay with us starting tomorrow."

"Oh?" Dad asked, "Who gave permission for that?"

"It was all Kent," I blamed, knowing that Dad was just teasing, "He made me do it!"

"I most certainly did not!" Kent exclaimed as he walked into the room, "If I recall it was more like she had me at wandpoint."

We all laughed, picturing me threatening my older brother who was probably about twice as tall as I was. Oliver walked in and smiled at my parents. I excused myself rather quickly.

"Not so fast Katherine Ann," my mother called after me.

"Darn," I muttered.

"I want to hear about this 'adopted brother' of yours. I got an interesting note from your friend Alicia Spinnet congratulating us for adopting Harry Potter," my mother started, "spill."

"Poor Alicia, I said called Harry my 'adopted brother' because that's how I've started to think of him. Alicia didn't understand, even when we tried to explain it. Finally she figured it out all by herself. I'm quite proud of her actually," I explained.

"Yes, I had guess that much. But Katherine Ann, are we talking about **_the_** Harry Potter?" Mum questioned. Leave it to Mum to want to know that sort of thing.

"Um, yes," I replied, "He's on the Quidditch team with me. He's probably the best Seeker I've ever seen."

"My daughter has connections to Harry Potter!" Mum exclaimed happily.

Mum ignored the part about Quidditch. Mum tended to be the parent who wanted me to be a 'proper young lady' while dad was the one who encouraged sports.

Even though Dad was a muggle he still enjoyed Quidditch. We were always going to see Kent play when we could and he liked us to take him flying. Dad was actually the one who told me I should try-out for the Quidditch team in the first place.

"Is he better then Lynch?" Dad asked eagerly. Lynch was his favorite Seeker as well as his favorite player.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know, but I'm sure he's better than Lynch was at eleven. I also know he could beat the robes off of Lynch if he chooses to play professional Quidditch in a few years."

"I'd like to meet this Harry Potter," my dad said, anyone who could 'beat the robes off of Lynch' was someone to meet in my dad's book.

"We'll see dad. He's a little busy saving the entire wizarding world," I replied chuckling, "Probably the entire Muggle world too."

"Oh, yes, the ones I want to meet always are," Dad sighed.

I patted his back consolingly, "I have to go check to see if Jade is coming back."

"Okay Katherine Ann," Mum said happily thinking of how Harry Potter was my 'adopted brother'.

I ran up the stairs and climbed out of my window. There was just enough of the roof outside my window that I could climb out onto it and then get up onto the roof of the rest of the house. When I was at our London house this was my sanctuary. From here I could see most of London and it reminded me of flying.

I spotted a speck in the distance and knew it was Jade. Sure enough she flew up and perched on the roof beside me. I untied the letters from her leg and opened them. Both girls said they could come and asked what the surprise was. I knew that the best was to get Alicia to come was to guilt trip her and the best way to get Angelina to come was to mention how we were creamed by Ravenclaw. I am devious, aren't I?

Jade and I sat on my roof watching the sun set completely. Then I heard Jess calling into my room through the closed door that dinner was ready. I climbed off the roof and went to go eat, glad that we were going to my second favorite place in the world, (After Hogwarts, of course) our house in Scotland.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, I hope you liked it. Here are some things to think about while you review:**

**What mischief should the frineds get into?**

**Also do you think that Oliver and Katie should make up soon? If so, who should appoligize first?**

**Oh, and do you think Katie should date Jeremy Mattson?**

**And finally do you think that Jeremy should come stay with Katie for a little while or should they just go to the beach or something?**

**Review and give me your ideas and opinions!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN/ Dedicated to Authoressinhiding, for being a very faithful reader and reviewer and giving me plenty of help along the way! You rock my socks right off my feet and into the washer! Wow, I have the weirdest compliments...**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

I rolled out of bed made and sure my hair was secured properly. I glanced over at the clock in the darkness. It was 4:55 am. I was on time for once. I pulled on my light jacket and jogged out of my room and down the hall of our Scottish home to my brother Kent's room. I yanked open the door, pulled his pillow off of his bed and proceeded to whack him with it.

"Wake up, it's time for Quidditch!" I bellowed emphasizing my words with more pillow blows, "Come on, you lazy bum!"

"Morning Katie," Kent muttered drowsily, "I'll be out in a second."

"You'd better be," I warned. I was almost to the stairs when I got a sudden idea. Oliver liked to train with us, right? Well, how many unpleasant ways could I wake him up at 5:00 in the morning?

I grabbed a bucket from the cleaning closet and went into the guest bathroom in the other wing. I filled it to the brim with freezing cold water and lugged it down the hall. I opened Oliver's door, praying it wouldn't creak and wake him up before I could. It didn't, today was my lucky day! I hoisted the bucket up and ready to pour when...

"Bell, what are you doing?" Oliver asked from behind me, "5:00 training, right?"

I jumped something like 20 feet into the air and spilt the water all over myself. I was drenched from head to toe and hadn't managed to get Oliver wet at all. I guess it wasn't my lucky day after all.

"Bloody Hell, what are you doing up?" I spluttered, "You're supposed to be there!" I gestured wildly to the bed.

I chucked the bucket to him and ran out of the house not bothering to change out of my clothes before training. I knew I'd get all sweaty and the water would probably feel good anyways. I was just a tad cold outside in my sophees, tank top, and soaked light jacket, but I'd be moving in a minute so I didn't worry about it. Oliver followed me out of the house, still laughing at me while I opened the broom shed and grabbed my broom, which I had put away the night before, Kent's broom and Oliver's broom, which I chucked at him, not politely hand it to him, not even gently tossed it to him, but chucked at him.

Without saying a word I tossed my broom to the side and took off running. Kent soon joined me as I went by the door to the house and kept pace with me and Oliver trailed behind us. We did three laps of our yard, which is huge by the way, and then flew three laps. Then we ran two more laps and up into the woods where our pitch was located. Here I ran two more laps and flew about six more while Kent stretched. When he had finished stretching I stretched quickly and pulled out our box of Quidditch balls. I pulled out the Quaffle and started tossing it around a little bit. Then Kent and I started trying to score on Oliver.

"Wood, you're supposed to block them!" I cried as yet another of my shots got passed him.

"You're not supposed to score on your own Keeper," Oliver muttered in reply.

"Katie, leave him alone, not everyone can block your shots," Kent soothed, playing peacemaker.

"Yeah, fine." I said letting it go. I scored on Oliver one more time and then landed. I opened the box of Quidditch balls and pulled out the tiny golden Snitch.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Kent asked me, starting to get fed up with Oliver and my fighting.

"I'm going to practice being a Seeker. That's what I used to play and you never know when Harry's going to be off saving the world and I have to play his position," I replied, referring to that horrible flattening we received from Ravenclaw because our team gave up.

"Yeah, you may want to practice because you sucked." Oliver taunted, now he was just picking fights.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't suck at my own position," I retorted cruelly.

"That's it you two!" Kent bellowed, "I'm tired of your constant bickering, you're worse than Katie and I ever were, and she's my sister! Stop talking altogether if you must, but just shut up!"

"Fine by me," I agreed icily.

"Who says I was planning to talk to her anyways?" Oliver asked just as coldly.

"Argh!" Kent slammed the Quaffle into the box and grabbed the snitch from my hand, shoved it into the box and locked the box. Then he put it away and strode annoyed towards the house.

Oliver followed him and I flopped backwards into the grass and just lay there until Mum called that it was time for breakfast. Then I went running to the house, eager for some sausage and pancakes.

After breakfast I took a shower and curled my hair with my Muggle curling iron. Sometimes it was good to be half-blooded. Then I went for a walk in our vast backyard. I walked down the path to the lake and sat on the end of the dock with my feet trailing in the water. It was very relaxing and my mind began to wander.

_Oliver and I were sitting by the lake at Hogwarts. I was staring out at the giant squid and watching the kids swimming happily. Oliver was looking at me but I was oblivious to it. Suddenly he spoke._

_"Katie, you are the reason I get up in the morning. You are the sun to my moon. You're the yin to my yang. You are the sunshine in my day and the moonlight in my night. I love you. I always have and I always will..." Oliver told me._

Then the scene faded and came back to the very spot where I was sitting.

_I was a lot older and I was in the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen. My hands were clasped in Oliver's and all my family was there. Oliver's niece Ali was dressed in a lavender dress and held a bouquet in her hands. She was the only one of his family that I recognized._

_"You may kiss the bride," a man's voice said._

_It was Oliver's and my wedding._

"Wow, that was weird," I exclaimed as I snapped out of my stupor. It wasn't a normal daydream. No, it was almost like I was really seeing it.

I got up quickly from my seat and hurried back to my house freaked out by my daydream. I decided to eat lunch and then change and make sure everything was ready for my friends' arrival.

As soon as I had finished lunch I went upstairs to get three rooms ready for my guests.

For the twins' room, I picked the corner room with the trellis outside the window and where you could climb out onto the roof. It was done in a red and gold theme, perfect for any Gryffindor. They had a bathroom, rather large closet, and two double beds on opposite walls.

Alicia's room was done in shades of purple and blue and had a balcony with a swing on it. Her huge bed had mosquito netting around it and about a billion pillows covered the top of the bed. On the opposite wall was a large fireplace with two chairs in front of it. Her bathroom was opalescent lavender and had a huge tub on a dais in the center of the room with stairs leading up it. The shower was one with all four sides made of frosted glass with flower patterns. The towels were the same shade of lavender as the walls and they were just about as soft and fluffy as possible.

Angelina's room was done completely in various shade of light green. She had a bed that rivaled Alicia's in size but wasn't covered in nearly as many pillows and was devoid of the mosquito netting. There was a couch at the foot of her bed and a large TV mounted on the wall it was facing. She had no balcony but the view from her window was the second best view in the house. It looked right out over the lake and was set perfect for watching the sunset. Her bathroom was mint green with towels that matched the walls and were as fluffy as Alicia's. The tub was set in the corner and was square and the shower had a curtain all the way around it.

After I was certain that everything was ready I went and changed. I had been correct in my prediction that I would manage to spill something on myself at lunch. I quickly put on my pleated jean skirt, red tank top that had a monkey swinging from a tree, and my white tennis shoes. I wore my bathing suit underneath it because I planned to take my normal moonlit swim that night after dinner.

I glanced at the clock on my wall. It was now 3:25. I went downstairs and found my mother in her study working on something for her job as ambassador to the American Ministry of Magic.

"Mum," I said, not wanting to disturb her, "I'm going to get Alicia, Angelina and the twins now."

"Okay Katherine Ann, the floo powder is where it always is. Use the fireplace in your father's study. He's working at the office today," my mother replied, "Is Oliver going with you?"

"No," I replied, "I haven't seen him since breakfast. I think he's working on plays or something."

"The only thing that boy ever thinks about is Quidditch," Mum sighed as I left her office, "He's a bad influence on you Katherine Ann. Don't forget the important things."

"I won't Mum," I assured as I shut the door to her study and went into the room across the hall.

My father's study was one of my favorite places in the house. It was red with leather furniture and books lined every inch of wall. He had a large L-shaped desk that cut through the corner of the room and held a computer and many, many, papers. His fireplace was always lit and it gave the room a sense of warmth and love. I glanced at the clock on the wall and grabbed a handful of floo powder. It was now 3:28. I tossed the floo powder on the fire, stepped in and shouted 'Alicia Spinnet's residence, Coastal Sands'!

The green flames around me started to spin. It was a good thing I was used to floo powder because otherwise I probably would have gotten sick or dizzy. Soon the spinning stopped and I stepped into the living room of the Spinnet's house.

"Katie!" Mrs. Spinnet greeted warmly, "It's good to see you again. Alicia's almost ready. Did she tell you that we're going to France next month? We're going to meet some distant relatives and we are very excited."

"Katie!" Alicia exclaimed and hugged me, "I'm just finishing packing. Come on upstairs."

I followed the girl up the stairs and into her room. It was very neat and was colored in various shades of purple satin fabric. Even the walls were satin. The trunk she used for school was on her bed and she was placing various items into it. She looked like she was half-packed.

"I have my clothes, my bathing suits, my shoes, my sunglasses, my pajamas, my suntan lotion, my bath things, my slippers, and my hair things. What else do I need?" she asked.

"Bring your wand." I suggested, "It's best to carry it everywhere. Oh, you'll want to bring your purse."

"Yes, of course," Alicia replied placing the final items into her trunk and closing it, "So, is anyone else coming?"

"Angelina," I replied nonchalantly, I wanted the twins to be a surprise.

"That's good. I found her Potions book in my things," Alicia replied as she took the book from her beside and put it in her trunk before closing it again.

"Yes," I replied sarcastically, "because you know how much she'll be wanting that back."

Alicia laughed and we carried her trunk downstairs. She said good-bye to her family and we threw some floo powder onto the fire, stepped inside the green flames and yelled 'Angelina Johnson's Home, Georgetown'!

As I stepped out into Angelina's living room she sprinted into the room. I lugged Alicia's trunk out of the fireplace and Alicia stepped into the room a second later.

"Katie, Alicia," Angelina exclaimed as she hugged us, "You're… on time!"

"Is that such a surprise?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just not packed yet! Come help me!" Angelina darted out of the room and up the stairs.

Alicia and I called our greetings to Mr. and Mrs. Johnson as we passed them in the kitchen before following Angelina up the stairs. We walked into her messy bedroom which was, in fact, various shades of green. Did I know my friends or what?

Angelina was running around the room tossing things into her trunk and then pulling them out again only to throw them back in a minute later. How she could tell that she had everything was beyond me.

"Okay, that's it," Angelina exclaimed finally, "All I need is my wand and I'm good to go! Where is that pesky thing?"

Angelina started searching her room for the wand which I spotted lying on her bedside table. I picked it up and waved it around.

"Looking for this?" I asked as Alicia sniggered. Angelina whirled around from where she was rooting through various drawers and let out a bark of joy.

"You found it!" Angelina cried, "Let's go!"

After Angelina said good-bye to her parents she bounded over to the fireplace and grabbed a little box from the mantle. She opened it and we each took a small handful of floo powder. Then she closed the box and placed it back on the mantelpiece.

I was about to throw my floo powder onto the flames when Alicia interrupted me, "What do we say?"

"Oh, just say, 'The Burrow'," I replied.

"The Burrow?" Angelina replied skeptically, "That sounds familiar."

"Yeah, it does," Alicia agreed.

I grinned as I tossed my floo powder into the fire and stepped into the flames and shouted 'The Burrow' at the top of my lungs. Fireplaces flashed before my eyes and I finally stopped spinning. I stepped out of the fireplace and into the Weasley's homely looking kitchen.

"Katie!" two redheaded figures threw themselves onto me and I nearly fell back into the fire.

"You're our savior!" Fred shouted.

"We love you more than a fat kid loves cake and ice cream!" George added.

"Mum just found out about the cauldron tanks," Fred explained, "We'd be done for if you weren't coming!"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley called down the stairs, "I'm not carrying your trunks down these stairs all by myself!"

"Coming Mum," they chorused and ran out of the room to help their mother with the trunks.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was the one that told where everyone was. All the hands pointed to 'home' except for Mr. Weasley's which read 'work'. A minute or so passed and Mrs. Weasley bustled into the kitchen and pulled me into a motherly hug.

"Katie, I'm glad that my sons didn't get you expelled or anything with their shenanigans."

"No," I replied, "I managed to avoid that. I only got a couple of detentions."

"Hey Katie," Ginny greeted me as she walked in and sat down at the table. She was Fred and George's younger sister who was going to be starting Hogwarts this year.

The fireplace turned green and out stepped Angelina with a large trunk. A minute later Alicia stepped out.

"Katie, this isn't your house," Alicia observed.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I replied as Ginny sniggered.

"Alicia, Angelina, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley hugged both girls and then turned to Ginny, "Go find out what is taking so long!"

"All right," Ginny muttered as she left the room only to turn a round and come right back in.

"I told you to find your brothers," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I did," Ginny replied gesturing to the doorway where Fred and George appeared, lugging their trunks into the kitchen.

"Let's go Katie!" Fred exclaimed as he turned around. He jumped about three feet in the air when he saw Angelina.

George turned around and saw Alicia. "HI...ALICIA," George spluttered with a slight squeak.

"Hi George," Alicia said smoothly.

Fred's jaw dropped as Angelina smiled at him. He spluttered unintelligently for a moment and finally managed to saw, "Hi Ange."

"Hi Fred," Angelina said with another smile. Ginny and I snickered and even Mrs. Weasley tittered. Both Angelina and Alicia started giggling. Wow, Angelina giggled. Angelina giggled. Angelina giggled! ANGELINA GIGGLED, AT FRED WEASLEY! Fred blushed bright red.

"I swear it's a sign of the apocalypse," I gasped in disbelief, "Did Angelina Johnson just giggle?"

Angelina gave me a patented 'glare of death' while Ginny snorted in laughter. Fred managed to regain his normal poise and George; well, he never had any poise in the first place. So he just stood there next to his twin awkwardly.

"Glad to see you're the normal chipper Katie," Fred commented, "I had wondered what with Oliver in your house."

"Wood and I are no longer talking, at all," I informed him, "There wasn't as much as an icy, 'chuck me the peanut butter,' exchanged. I walked all the way across the kitchen to get it."

"Way to go Katie," George said sarcastically, "That's sticking it to the man."

"Well then, maybe I'll just leave you here," I suggested, "I'm sure Fred wouldn't mind his own room."

"Yeah, you do tend to snore," Fred agreed.

"Did I say something?" George asked innocently, "I'll keep my handsome, kissable, and poised mouth shut."

"George," I said as I clapped him on the back, "you never had any poise and you never will have any poise. Get used to it."

And with that I promptly tripped over my own foot and fell on top of Fred knocking him over so I landed over top of him. I quickly got up and looked down at Fred.

"What are you doing down there? Playing hide and seek? Really Fred, grow up!" And with that statement I grabbed a pinch of floo powder, tossed it into the fire, and stepped into the flames calling, 'Bell Estate, Scotland!'

* * *

**AN/ I'd really like to thank my new beta, Michelle! You rock like a fat kid in a canoe! I love you more thata fat kid loves cake _and _ice cream! Now, hopefully, there won't be nearly as many mistakes!**

**Thanks guys for reading my story and reviewing, AHEM (cough, cough) on a regular basis. Thanks also to my phantom readers, so named for their habit of never reviewing! I would like to hear from you guys too!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	17. Chapter 17

**This Chapter is dedicated to _EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp_, just because you are awesome! YAY for new chapters!**

* * *

As I stepped into my father's office, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and there sat Oliver in my dad's favorite chair. He looked mad, but then he always looked mad anymore. I ignored him.

In a second Fred stepped through the fireplace and was quickly followed by Alicia, Angelina, Fred, and Ginny.

"Katie," Ginny asked, "Is it okay if I stay here for the night? Mum and Dad are going somewhere and Ron's being a prat and Percy, well, Percy is Percy."

"Sure Ginny," I replied, "We've got plenty of rooms. Now follow me guy and I'll give you the grand tour. Just leave your stuff here and Jobber will carry them upstairs for you."

"Who's Jobber?" Alicia asked giving me a strange look.

"Our House Elf," I replied, "Now come on, or are you all too stunned by my father's office to move?"

"This is an OFFICE?" Fred exclaimed.

"This is bigger then our kitchen!" George added.

"Mum's is bigger," I replied and walked out of the room leaving them to follow me.

Much to my displeasure Oliver joined the group. I led them across the hall and into Mum's office. She looked up to greet us all.

"It's so nice to see you all," she said, "Katherine Ann's friends are always welcome in our home, either one of them."

"Thanks Mrs. Bell," my friends chorused.

"Okay," I said leading them out the door, "Let's go to the kitchen now."

We walked down the hall and into our kitchen which was large enough to cook for a small army. I grinned at Nanny, our cook/housekeeper/grandmother-type-figure. She smiled at everyone as she hurried out the door to get some vegetables or something from the garden.

"This is the kitchen," I announced, tour guide style, "Through here is the Living Room, there's the Sitting Room, that's the Library, and here's the front door and the stairs."

Our stairway was an open two stories with one of those staircases that started as a single one and then fanned out into a double stair case with one leading to each wing. Down the right hallway were the family's bedrooms, including Oliver's, and the upstairs entertainment room where a large TV was located along with other Muggle and magical items. (The Maggle Room)

I took the right staircase and showed everyone my room, Kent's room (which we didn't venture into for fear of walking in on something) my parents room and what I had dubbed the 'Maggle Room'.

"Katie, your house is huge!" Alicia exclaimed as I turned and walked back across the landing above the place where the stairs split and over to the other wing of the upstairs.

"Oliver's is bigger," I replied, shrugging, "Besides, my parents are both very prominent people. I've told you about the crazy important staying with us before and all their amazing balls and such."

"Yeah, but how do they live here when you and Kent are both away?" Angelina asked awed.

"They only come up here for holidays and the occasional business in the countryside." I replied as I opened the door to Fred and George's room.

"Bloody Hell," Fred exclaimed when he spotted both his and George's things laid on the beds, "This is like a five star hotel!"

"Yeah, Mum is thinking about turning it into a bed and breakfast when she retires."

"How much money do you think those things rake in?" George asked nobody in particular.

"It depends," Alicia answered, "Katie, do I even want to see my room?"

"Yes," I assured as I led them out of the twins room and into the room Alicia was going to occupy.

"Oh, Merlin," Alicia said as she sank weakly onto the bed, "I feel like a princess!"

"Oh well dear princess," George said regally as he bowed, "May I be your knight in shining armor?"

"Of course," Alicia assured him, "but that means you must carry me over to see the bathroom."

"As the Lady wishes," George picked Alicia up bride-style and carried her over to the bathroom and promptly dropped her out of amazement.

"Oh," was all that Alicia could say, "my."

"I want to see my room!" Angelina shouted excitedly, "Both the twins and Alicia have rooms that perfectly suit them. I want to see what you picked out for me!"

I grinned and led them out of Alicia's room and ran directly into Oliver. I fell on my butt.

"Katie," Oliver said helping me up off the ground, "We are going to have to talk sometime."

"Later Oliver," I said coldly as I brushed by him. Then I added quietly, "I promise."

Oliver didn't say anything but went downstairs.

"What was that about?" Angelina asked me suspiciously.

"I don't know," I replied as I opened the door to her room, "But here is your room."

Angelina ran into the room and jumped onto the bed and then she peered out the window. She dashed around the room and into the bathroom; out she darted from the bathroom and into the walk-in closet. She threw open the large window and stuck her head out. The view was spectacular and everyone clustered around the window.

"Katie," Angelina breathed, "Your house is amazing. This room is perfect."

The others agreed and I smiled. I walked out of the room and called over my shoulder.

"Hurry up and change so we can go swimming before dinner!"

My friends made a mad dash for the door and Angelina slammed it shut and locked it. We were all done changing in a couple of minutes. (I was already in my bathing suit) I tossed everyone a towel and led the way down the stairs and out through the kitchen. We walked along the path towards the lake (the pool was right beside the lake) and when we got there all of us quickly peeled off our extra layers of clothing and jumped in.

Well, all of us except Alicia jumped into the pool.

"Alicia," I called from the for once non-freezing water of my pool, "What are you doing?"

"I'm working on my tan, duh!" Alicia called back as she put on her sun glasses.

I looked at Fred and smirked. He nodded. We climbed out of the pool.

"That sounds like a good idea," I said, "Mind if I join you?"

"I like the sound of tanning too," Fred added, "Nothing like skin cancer to brighten your life."

"You can all join me if you want," Alicia replied, not suspecting a thing.

Suddenly Fred and I grabbed Alicia and swung her back and forth and then let go. She flew into the pool screaming.

"You guys made me drink pool water!" Alicia screamed as she resurfaced.

"Alicia," I sighed, "Didn't your mum ever tell you not to drink the water in the pool? It's just disgusting."

Alicia clambered out of the pool and started towards Fred and me with a look of rage on her face. I grabbed Fred's arm and we began to run around the lake. Halfway around I ran into someone and fell on my butt.

"Ouch," I said as I stood up.

"Katie?" Jeremy Mattson asked.

"Jeremy?" I gasped.

"What are you doing here?" We both blurted at the same time.

"I live here," I answered quickly.

"I'm visiting Grandmum," Jeremy explained.

Fred's jaw dropped in amazement. What was the likely hood that Jeremy Mattson would be visiting his Grandmum right near my house? I guess probability didn't have anything at all to do with my life.

"Katie," Alicia screamed as she sprinted up to us, "Fred, you two are dead!"

"You rhymed," I commented as Alicia joined the group of amazed people.

"What's going on?" Angelina asked as she and George came jogging up.

"What's**_ he_ **doing here?" George demanded.

"Yes, what **_is_** he doing here?" Oliver asked as he too joined the group.

"Bloody Hell, it's going to be a long week," I muttered under my breath as Jeremy explained why he was near my house.

"You're on Katie's family's land," Oliver said coldly, "You're trespassing."

"Shut it Oliver," I said.

"Well he is," Oliver muttered crossly.

"And you're being a baby, but I don't hear anyone saying anything about that," I snapped.

"Katie," Fred said softly so that only I could hear, "calm down."

"I'm trying," I hissed back.

"So, I'm just going to go then," Jeremy said, giving me a strange look, "I'll see you around?"

"Okay," I replied, "Whatever floats your boat."

Jeremy laughed as he walked off. He remained seemingly oblivious to the glares he was receiving from Fred, George, and Oliver. I hit all three of them in the back of the head.

"Be nice!" I warned them.

"You, Katie Bell," Oliver said, "Are being a hypocrite."

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Well," he replied "You told me, and I quote, 'you're being a baby, but I don't hear anyone saying anything about that,'. That's not exactly showing that you are the queen of nice."

"Shut it Oliver," I snapped as I stalked off, "And now I'm not sure that I want to talk to you anymore."

"Katie, stop being a prat!" Oliver called after me.

"Oh, look who's talking," I retorted, "It's the King-of-the-Prats himself."

"Fine, then I won't tell you that Sarah is coming tonight to stay for the rest of the week," Oliver shouted angrily.

"Sarah who?" I asked as I came to a halt and turned, confused, to look at him.

"Sarah Everett, you know, my **_girlfriend_**," Oliver replied cruelly, well, not exactly cruelly, but it seemed cruel at the time. "And since you're like my sister I expect you to be nice to her. You'll always be like a sister, Katie, never anything else."

I felt the color drain from my face and the tears started to pour. Oliver had just said the cruelest thing he had ever said to me in his life and I know he didn't realize it. I turned and sprinted to the house, pausing only to grab my clothes from the poolside. I ran until I came to my secret spot by the secret lake in the woods, the spot where I had been sitting when I had the strange daydream about Oliver and me getting married.

The tears kept pouring and I knew that everyone was looking for me. But instead of saving them the time of looking for me and not being able to find me, I pulled on my clothes and sat down in the exact same spot I had earlier in the day. I let the tears fall freely and looked out across the water, not even bothering to stop and think about why I was crying.

Actually, I didn't really need to think to figure out why I was crying. I had fallen in love with my best friend, Oliver Wood, who had thought I was actually interested in Jeremy Mattson, had started dating Sarah Everett without telling me, invited her to **_MY_** house and then told me that I'd always 'only be a sister' to him. He probably thought that was a compliment of some sort.

I heard Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George and even Oliver (gasp) calling my name in the distance. Fred's shouts seemed to get closer and closer until he spotted me and came to sit next to me quietly.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked softly in a voice that told me he had known I was in love with Oliver longer than I had known.

"You know, don't you Fred?"

"Yes, I think I figured it out before you did," Fred replied softly.

"What should I do? I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Kat," Fred assured me, "but you do need to find yourself something to get your mind off of Oliver. Alicia and Angelina will help you come up with something."

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"Oliver doesn't," Fred replied, knowing that's what I meant by 'anyone else', "I'm almost positive that the others figured it out when you went running off bawling your eyes out."

I laughed a sniffling kind of laugh, "I must have looked right stupid."

"Naw, well, maybe a little," Fred admitted.

"Thanks Fred, you're the best," I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem mademoiselle," Fred replied in a French accent as he wiped the tears off of my face, "It is what best friends are for."

We stood up and walked off calling to the others. They all came over and hugged me knowingly, well, Oliver's hug was apologetic, not knowing.

"I'm sorry Katie," Oliver whispered as he hugged me, "I'm not sure what I said but I'm sorry for all of it, especially not telling you about Sarah."

"It's okay Ollie," I whispered back, "I love you."

"I love you too, Katie," Oliver replied, not knowing how much the fact that he loved me in some way would mean to me, "Now let's go and eat dinner. Sarah's coming after dinner."

I forced myself to grin happily. It was a good thing I was a trouble-maker and had learned to fake innocence a long time ago because the same principle was applied to making yourself seem perfectly happy.

"That's great Ollie," I replied as cheerfully as I could manage, "Which room is she staying in?"

"I was going to ask you what you thought," Oliver started, "The Beach Room or the Paris Room."

"Paris," I replied before running into my house for dinner, "It seems more her style. And Ginny's in the Beach Room tonight. Wait, where **_is_** Ginny?"

"At the Pool," George replied, "She's in Heaven here. I'll go get her for dinner."

"Thanks Katie, for letting Sarah come, you're the best." Oliver called after me.

"I know," I called back arrogantly, "And don't you forget it!"

* * *

**AN/ Okay, so there, how do you like it? My beta is out of town this weekend(I hope you have a nice time!) so this wasn't checked for errors, sorry if there are any big and annoying ones!**

**I'm still not sure if I want Katie and Jeremy to go out or not so please let me know what you think! I'll count each opinion and that's what's going to happen, unless I get some other brilliant idea or something.**

**Oliver and Sarah won't last very long, don't worry about that.**

**Please Review!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	18. Chapter 18

"Katherine Ann," my mother called, "Can you and everyone else get down here? Sarah will be here any minute and I don't want her to think we are bad hosts."

"Coming mum!" I called.

I glanced in the mirror in Alicia's room on my way out. I was dressed in a short, pleated denim skirt and a red tank top under a white button-up shirt and white tennis shoes. My hair was in curls, thanks to Alicia's new bottle of magical hair curler which she insisted on trying out. Angelina had insisted on picking out my outfit and so I had obliged, more because I knew I would look a lot better than I would otherwise. I had to be calm and cool in front of Sarah, which was hard enough even if I was wearing nice clothes.

Alicia was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap tank top and a black skirt and Angelina was wearing black capris and a fairly dressy white top. We hurried out of Alicia's room and down stairs where Fred, George, and Oliver were standing in expectation of Sarah's arrival.

"Mum," I asked, getting a sudden urge to know who's idea inviting Sarah was, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?"

"Sure Katherine Ann, but only if you promise it will only be a second. I want to be here when Sarah arrives," Mum replied as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Mum," I started, "Was it your idea for Sarah to come?"

"Yes," Mum answered, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious," I replied, "Why did you do it?"

"I knew that you were fighting with Oliver and it wasn't going to be much fun for him if none of you were talking to him so I took the liberty of inviting Sarah myself."

"You invited Sarah before you talked to Oliver?" I asked, no wonder he was looking so apprehensive.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Mum asked, "Is that all, Katherine Ann?"

"No," I said, getting a sudden spark of inspiration, "Do you think we can have a dinner party on Friday night? A semi-formal one?"

"A party? Katherine Ann, I never thought I'd see the day!" My mother exclaimed as she sat down, "Yes, that sounds like a lovely idea!"

"Perfect," I said, smirking, "I'm going to invite a friend of mine who's in the area over since otherwise I won't have a date."

"Yes," my mother said, lost in thought, "lavender and silver on a dress would look lovely on her."

"Thanks mum," I gave her a quick hug, "and remember it's semi-formal. No floor length ball gowns or anything."

"Of course," Mum said, "Don't be ridiculous. We will get you, and the other girls, dresses tomorrow. It can be a girls' day out!"

"Mum, we'd better go and see if Sarah's here!" I exclaimed.

As I walked into my father's study I mouthed to Oliver, 'Usual plan, I need to talk to you.' He nodded slightly and resumed his nervous toe-tapping. I went to stand between Fred and Alicia.

"Mum didn't ask Oliver before inviting Sarah," I said, just loudly enough so they could both hear, "And we're having a semi-formal party on Friday night, courtesy of moi."

Fred gave me a strange look and Alicia looked delighted.

"You hate parties," Fred pointed out slowly.

"Oh, contraire," I replied, "This one will be quite fun. In fact, it's going to be the best party this house has ever seen."

Fred caught the mischievous glint in my eyes and grinned, "Are we partying Katie Bell style?"

"Yes."

"And is a certain Jeremy Mattson going to be invited?"

"Oh, Fred, you know me too well." I replied with a smirk on my face.

Fred was going to say something else when the fire turned green and Sarah Everett stepped out of the fireplace. She practically threw herself on Oliver.

"Oh Ollie, I missed you so much!" She whined.

I raised my eyebrows and my lips went into a thin line as Sarah tore herself off of Oliver and hugged me.

"Thank you for having me, Katrina," She said.

"It's Katie," I replied.

"Whatever, I'm only here for Ollie," She said coldly before she attached herself to Oliver's arm.

"Bitch," I hissed softly as Fred grabbed my arm to restrain me, "Did you hear that?"

"Smile politely Katie. Just ignore her," Fred soothed.

I played my role as hostess and showed Sarah to her room. Then I retreated to Angelina's room which had been dubbed the hand-out place of the night.

"Did you hear what that BITCH said to me?" I shouted after I had shut the door.

"Katie!" Alicia exclaimed, "Be quiet or they might hear you!"

"If only these walls weren't soundproofed," I said sadly, "If only Oliver didn't like her, then I'd kick her Bitchy ass to the curb."

"What did she say?" Angelina asked.

"First she called me 'Katrina' and when I corrected her she said, 'Whatever, I'm only here for Ollie'. I swear, if Oliver had heard her--!"

"Oh, she'd be out in the cold," George said, "He wouldn't have even let her use floo powder to get home. I have to say, I'm surprised that Fred didn't hit her. I would have. And you, Katie, I would have thought you'd smack her!"

"I wanted to, but Fred was holding me back," I replied as I plopped on Angelina's bed on one side of Fred.

"Why didn't you let Katie hit her?" Alicia asked Fred.

"If Katie had hit her and Oliver hadn't heard what she had said to Katie, it wouldn't have been very pretty. Katie's mum alone would have been enough of a reason to restrain her, but Oliver's getting mad again made it the logical choice," Fred explained.

"Thanks Fred," I gave him a quick hug, "Okay, so getting down to business. This week is going to be HELL for Sarah Everett."

"What do you have in mind, General Bell?" George asked, saluting me.

"The first matter of business," I said standing up and pacing in front of the window, "is to sabotage her shampoo."

"That's no good!" George shouted as Alicia gasped.

"No, it's perfect! For someone like Sarah Everett who only has looks going for her and who is as vain as she is bitchy, it's the critical first step. I suggest that we dye her perfect blonde hair jet black!" Alicia called out.

"My thoughts exactly," I said in my authoritative voice, "Alicia will be in charge of Operation: Jet Black."

"Aye aye, ma'am," Alicia chorused, mimicking George's fake salute.

"Second," I continued, "we pull the bathing suit trick. Angelina, I think that you know what to do!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Angelina called also saluting.

"Fred, you are on semi-formal dress sabotage," I said, "And George…"

"Yes General Bell?"

"We all envy you. You have a job that will not be easy. It could cost you your life. Your job is the most important of all. You must always walk in at awkward moments, and you must swear to make Friday's semi-formal a complete disaster for the target, Sarah Everett. Can you do it?"

"General Bell, ma'am, I am proud to be at your service," George replied as he saluted and then wiped away a tear.

"Good, then let Operation: Week from Hell commence. All systems are a go," I said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. Please owl me with updates about your missions. I'll be in touch, troops."

They all saluted once more as I walked out the door and closed it behind me. It was time for my late night swim and to meet Oliver but first I had to change and then sneak out.

"Night, Jobber," I called to the kind, old House Elf.

Now he would watch my door like a hawk until morning. He had ever since I was 8 and had sleepwalked and drank some poisonous cleaning potion. I had been in St. Mungo's for weeks after that and Jobber swore he'd never let it happen again. I was his favorite person in the world. I'd talk to him every morning during breakfast and he'd tell me his strange dreams and I'd tell him about mine. He had wanted to follow me to Hogwarts but I had told him he should stay with Mum and Dad because they needed him more. He complied happily and was always excited when I came home for break.

"Good night, Mistress Katie," he called back.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I changed into my favorite red bathing suit. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and put a black beach skirt and black tank top on over on top of my bathing suit. Then I yanked my black Converses on and opened my window.

I climbed out onto the roof and walked carefully to the edge of it and jumped silently down to the lower roof of the breakfast nook area in the kitchen. Crossing this section of the roof as quietly as possible and avoiding the skylights, I made it over to the corner of the low roof and got down on my stomach to peer over the side.

My parents were sitting out on the porch. I was going to have to go the long way in order to sneak out. I stood up silently and crouched low to walk over to the place where the higher roof dropped off to the lower roof on the other wing of the house and hoisted myself up.

I went to the roof over the twins' room and glanced to see if their light was on or their blinds open. The light was off and the blinds were shut, which was great because although there were other ways of getting out, I really preferred this to any of those options.

I eased myself off of the roof and onto the narrow window ledge, making sure I had a firm grip on the drain pipe. I was halfway along the ledge when the light came on in the twins' room. I picked my pace up but it was too late. They had seen my shadow. Pulling out their wands they came to investigate.

"Katie, what are you doing out here?" Fred demanded as he opened the window and looked out.

"I'm just hanging around," I replied, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks to me like she's sneaking out," George said turning to his twin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Any time, Katie," George replied, completely missing the sarcasm once again.

"The question is _why_ is she sneaking out," Fred informed George.

"Oh, I do believe you are right, dear brother," George agreed, "What's your theory?"

"I feel that she is meeting someone and if she sneaks out then she can be out as late as she likes. Perhaps she is meeting a certain Scot."

"I didn't know that Jeremy Mattson was Scottish. Katie sure has a thing for those Scottish boys!" George exclaimed shaking his head, "First Oliver and now Jeremy."

"I wish I knew for sure why she was sneaking out," Fred said thoughtfully.

"I wish you would stop talking like I'm not here!" I exclaimed, "I'm just have to get going then. Oh, and sneaking out is part of my mission."

"I wish I had a pie," George said, "Do you think Katie has any pie?"

"Yes, I think there's some in the kitchen," Fred replied, "Bye Katie, have a nice mission and please don't fall from our window ledge."

"Bye," I replied, grinning at Fred and George's conversations, "Enjoy your pie! I think it's apple."

"Oh, we will!" George grinned happily at the thought of the waiting pie, "And please be quiet when you sneak back in, Fred needs his beauty sleep."

"Will do," I replied as I swung onto the trellis and quickly clambered down it, landing silently in the grass below.

I ran to the woods that surrounded the house and jogged to the lake that everyone knew about. I was a little early so I decided to start my swim while waiting for Oliver to arrive.

I pulled my clothes and tennis shoes off and set them on a tree stump before diving into the warm lake water. I swam out to the float in the middle of the lake which we used as a diving platform and Oliver, Kent, and I had once used as a star gazing spot. I hoisted myself up and stretched out on my back, gazing up at the stars. A minute later, I felt the float sway as someone hoisted themself up and lay down beside me.

"Hey Oliver," I said softly, not bothering to look to see if it was him or not.

"Hey yourself," Oliver replied.

We just lay there in silence looking up at the stars for a while. Or at least I was looking at the stars; I had a peculiar feeling that Oliver was Katie-gazing, as if trying to read my mind and my mood.

"You're sad," Oliver announced confidently.

"Hm," I replied, "I suppose I am, a little."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Kat!" he said sternly.

"What?" I laughed, "I can't answer a question with a question?"

"No, you can't! Now, why are you sad?" Oliver looked at me seriously, "Does it have something to do with Sarah?"

"Maybe," I replied mysteriously, "Maybe not."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Oliver asked, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be? It's not like you invited her."

"Sure, I didn't invite her, but I didn't un-invite her either."

"I'm not mad at you, Oliver," I assured him, sitting up and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Good," he looked relieved.

We sat there in a peaceful silence for a few more minutes.

"Oliver?"

"Yes Katie?"

"How much do you like her?" I asked turning over to look at him. "Sarah, I mean. Do you like her a ton or just a little?"

"Honestly?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"Honestly." I said turning back to the stars.

"I don't really like her at all," Oliver replied, gazing off over the lake, "She was nice at first and I liked her but then I heard some things she said to other people on the train. She's a little bitch if you ask me."

I grinned, "It's good to know that you don't like her."

"Why?" Oliver asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason in particular," I replied. "I suppose Mum told you about the semi-formal dinner party on Friday night?"

"Yes, I thought it wasn't a very Katie-Bell-like thing to do."

"Oh, contraire. It was a very, very Katie-Bell-like thing to do," I replied mischievously. "I'm going to invite Jeremy so I will have a date too."

Oliver didn't reply to this, something about that made me do a little victory dance in my head. I smiled and lie back down. Oliver still lie beside me. I shivered a little as the breeze blew over us.

"You cold?" Oliver asked.

"Not really," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Yes you are, I know when you're lying," Oliver teased.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, "Then I'd better watch what I say around you."

Oliver laughed and rolled onto his side and looked at me.

"What?" I demanded as he smirked at me.

"You look very nice in a bathing suit," Oliver replied.

"OLIVER!" I squealed and pushed him playfully, "I have to admit, you look decently nice in one yourself."

"Why thank you, Miss Bell," Oliver replied, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I had really better be getting back to the castle. I don't want Sarah to come looking for me."

"Oh, yes, you'd better be getting back to your darling Sarah," I replied, slightly icier than I had meant.

"Katie," Oliver said as he prepared to jump into the water, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered as he slid into the lake, "more than you'll ever know."

I watched Oliver swim back to the shore and until he disappeared from sight in the woods. I wondered how it was I had been able to live while we were fighting. It seemed an impossible feat looking back at it now.

I sighed and dove into the lake myself, not to go back home, but to go to my secret lake and do my infamous midnight swim. I couldn't risk going for my midnight swim in this lake because it was too close the all the houses in the area and in a fairly clear part of the woods. I hurried to my secret lake and slipped my wet bathing suit off and stepped into the crystal clear water.

After swimming for a while and jumping off the rocks near the small waterfall at one end of the lake I got out of the water and pulled my bathing suit and all my clothing back on and headed back to the house. This time my parents were nowhere in sight, so I went the easy way back to my room. The easy way required me to climb up on top of the wrought iron fence around the patio, which was one of the ones with the leaf and flower patterns on it, and then onto the roof. I climbed quickly up and crossed the roof quietly. I clambered up onto the higher roof and over to my room where I easily slipped through the open window.

I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow, only to wake up about five hours later to go outside for the Early Morning Quidditch Training.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, next chapter look forward to semi-formal dress shopping, pranks, and generally bothering the crap out of Sarah Everett! YES!**

**Oh, don't worry, I didn't completely forget about Ginny, okay I kind of did in that chapter, but she'll be back! I promise! And her absense will be explained, basically Katie completely forgot that Ginny was there, but Ginny's going to help them a _lot_ with the Sarah bugging.**

**Okay, that's about it. Please review!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN/ Dedicated to my best friend, you know who you are, (cough, Celeste, cough)**

* * *

I was about to follow Oliver and Kent inside when one of my parent's owls, the ones that the important guests use, left the house. I whistled for it to come down to me and it changed its course obediently. It landed on my shoulder and I quickly untied the letter that had been tied to its leg.

"What's that?" Angelina asked, she was going inside after Quidditch but turned back when she realized I wasn't following her.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's a letter that Sarah wrote," I replied as I untied the parchment and opened it to read what it said.

Allie,

I'm at that annoying Katie Bell's house. Oliver's staying with them so here I am. Today's going to be awful because they're throwing a semi-formal dinner party on Friday night and I'm going to have to go shopping with Katie and her friends to get a dress. At least I'll get a free dress out of it and Alicia Spinnet is really not that bad. Maybe I'll be able to laugh at the others with her.

Oliver is acting really strange. I think he's in love with Katie, but he says they're 'just friends'. It's a good thing I don't really like him, he's just good for my image and I don't mind making out with him at all.

Our plan is working great. It's even better since I'm at Katie's because that means that Oliver will be more distracted and easier to persuade. You know all the details so I won't bother writing them down.

I'll write again when anything important happens, or if I succeed in getting Oliver to go along with the plan. I hate that Katie girl so much! How is it that she has the hottest guy in Hogwarts falling in love with her? Thankfully I've got sweet Marcus. But right now I have to go take a shower.

Sarah

"I wish I knew exactly what that bitch was up to," I said as I handed the letter to Angelina. "Then I could warn Oliver."

"Wait," Angelina said slowly, "Katie we have to get inside!"

"Why?"

"SHE'S TAKING A SHOWER!" Angelina squealed.

"Did Alicia put the dye in her shampoo?" I demanded as I tied the letter back on the owl's leg and instructed it to bring all letters that Sarah wrote and the replies to me before delivering them.

"YES!" Angelina shouted as she sprinted to my house and dragged me along behind her. "This is going to be priceless!"

We ran to the house and into the kitchen where I sat down next to Oliver and threw sausage and eggs on my plate ravenously.

"Geez Katie," Oliver said. "Don't eat too much! You might explode!"

"Look who's talking!" I retorted before shoveling eggs into my mouth, "Besides, I find it best to eat as much as you can before Fred and George arrive at breakfast."

Angelina laughed and then groaned, "Katie, I don't think I'm going to be joining you for Early Morning Quidditch Practice anymore."

"Why's that?" I asked between bites of sausage and toast.

"It's too early and now I ache so much I can't even laugh!"

I just shot her, what I hoped, was a sympathetic look. Just then Alicia, Fred, George and Ginny came down the stairs. When I saw Ginny I was very confused before remembering that I had let her stay the night.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry!" I gushed. "I forgot you were here!"

Ginny laughed, "That's okay; when you have six brothers you're glad to have time to yourself!"

"I still feel bad," I muttered before shoveling more sausage onto my plate and then into my mouth.

"Don't," Fred told me bluntly. "We forget about her all the time."

"You're awful!" I said, chucking a sausage at him, which he caught and ate before sitting down and starting his breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower," Kent said as he stood up. "Don't do anything stupid, Katie. Mum's not going to be very happy with you."

Kent gave me a significant look and walked off.

"She can't be mad if she doesn't know!" I shouted after him.

"What's he talking about?" Oliver asked me suspiciously.

"I didn't clean my room," I replied, "And I'm not lying because I really didn't clean my room. Jobber did."

Oliver raised an eyebrow skeptically but left the subject alone. Instead he announced, "I'm going to take a shower too."

"Wait, Oliver," I said as I pulled him back down, "You really don't want to do that just yet."

"Why not?"

"You just don't."

"I believe that I know when I want to take a shower and when I don't."

"Trust me, Oliver, when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well," Oliver put on his thinking face, "There was that one time…"

"I thought we agreed never to discuss that again!" I exclaimed as I smacked him on the arm. "But this time, I promise I'm right!"

"That's what you said last time," Oliver muttered, but he stayed sitting at the table.

"What's going on?" Ginny mouthed to me as everyone started to recover from bouts of laughter.

"Sarah," I mouthed back, behind Oliver so he wouldn't see, "is about to get a very unpleasant welcome."

Ginny smirked and she sat back to enjoy the unfolding mischief.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

A very loud scream was heard from upstairs and everyone, even those expecting it, jumped in surprise.

"Bloody Hell," I muttered. "That girl has some lungs on her!"

"What was that?" Oliver asked as he came out of the initial shock of hearing the scream.

"I'm hoping it was Sarah. Otherwise I'm going to have to tell Jess that she's dating a pansy who screams like a teenage girl," I replied.

At that moment Sarah came down the stairs. She looked to be in a state of pure panic.

"Alicia, that thing about the shampoo," Sarah stammered, "you were being serious?"

"Yes," Alicia replied with a perfectly straight face, "Why?"

Sarah let out a moan and whipped the towel off of her head dramatically to reveal jet black hair instead of blonde. We all gasped in mock horror. Well, I think Oliver may have gasped in pure shock.

"I thought you were joking!" Sarah said as she started to cry. "How do I fix it?"

"Get Katie's mum to soak all of the dye out," Alicia replied sympathetically. "Just tell her the whole story about the dyes in the shampoo really messing up blonde hair."

"Don't worry," I said as kindly as possible, "If Mum can't fix it then you'll have a head start on turning gothic!"

Sarah ran from the room, bawling at the thought of turning gothic. Oliver hit me; fairly hard too.

"OUCH!" I screamed, "Didn't you hear your mum tell you not to hit a girl! And don't tell me she didn't, because I was there to hear her!"

"You're not acting like a girl, Katie!" Oliver retorted. "You're acting like an immature teenage boy!"

"At least I'd be a good looking boy, unlike you!" I replied, knowing he had found what we did to Sarah funny and was just acting this way in case Sarah heard.

"Katie," Alicia informed me, "That made no sense whatsoever. You're the one that's always going on about how good-looking Oliver is."

"Alicia," Angelina sighed, "Katie was teasing Oliver."

"Oh," Alicia said slowly, "right."

Oliver laughed, "So you think I'm good-looking, huh Katie?"

"Don't flatter yourself Oliver," Angelina replied, "She also called the giant squid adorable once."

"That was purely for the benefit of Hagrid, who had just told me he had raised the Giant Squid from infancy," I explained quickly, "I think he called him 'Herbert'."

Everyone laughed and Oliver stood up.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," he announced, "And thanks Kat. I'm glad I didn't miss that."

"What else am I good for?" I asked him jokingly.

"Well, you are a great kisser," he teased and I kicked him, hard, in the shins. "OUCH!"

"Ha, I hope your shin bone shattered!" I laughed as I skipped up the stairs, "Hey Ginny, meet me in my room in half an hour!"

"Okay?" Ginny replied, clearly wondering why she was going to meet me.

"You'll see in half-an-hour," I called, singing-ly down the stairs, "I'm off to get a shower so I don't stink like a pack of Thestrals anymore!"

"So there IS a God!" Fred called in a frighteningly good impression of Jeremy Mattson. "And he DOES love me!"

"Come on Fred," Angelina said fairly, "She doesn't smell that bad, more like one particularly dirty Thestral."

I head the laughter coming from downstairs as I started down the hall, "Ha ha ha, very funny guys! And Oliver smells worse than I do!"

"I do believe she's right!" George exclaimed after making a very large sniffing noise.

"Geez, Oliver! Go and shower," Alicia teased in a nasally sort of voice that sounded as if she had her nose pinched. "You smell like two Katies!"

I snorted in laughter as I got into my bathroom and into the shower. This was going to be an entertaining week. Yes, a very entertaining week indeed.

As I came out of my bathroom I heard the door to my room click shut. I looked up to see Ginny had just come in for our meeting. She grinned at me and shook her head.

"Unfortunately your mum was able to get the dye out of Sarah's hair," Ginny informed me sadly.

"Ah, no matter," I replied happily. "Her week is just going to get worse and worse. And for us, it's just going to get better and better."

Ginny laughed, "So, explain to me why I'm here."

"You, my dear friend, are the younger sister of Fred and George Weasley."

"Yeah, so?"

"I learned most of what I know from Kent. You have grown up around Fred and George and watched them bother the Hell out of Percy and Ron, not to mention they irk both Bill and Charlie. They may have grown into mischief makers; but you, however, were molded from a very young age to be one."

Ginny just looked at me skeptically.

"That's a compliment," I informed her. "Well, at least from me it was."

"Um, thanks, I guess?" Ginny said slowly.

"You're welcome," I replied graciously, "Now, on to the main point. I want you, Ginny Weasley, to help me with Operation: Week From Hell."

"What?"

"Sarah Everett is up to no good. We have to stop her, and embarrass her at every possible moment. Oliver doesn't like her, so I'm hoping to chase her off before she really makes him hate her."

"What do you want me to do?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"You are the perfect agent," I said seriously, once again using my General Bell voice. "Sarah probably hasn't even noticed that you're here. Even if she had, she's too stuck up to bother with who you are. She's going to be looking for mischief from Fred and George. The three of us, and Lee, have quite a reputation around Hogwarts for making trouble. You, on the other hand, will be gravely underestimated by Sarah. She'll either assume that you're somehow related to me or that you are a neighbor that's here a lot. That understatement of you will be her downfall. She—"

"Katie?" Ginny interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm in!"

"Thank you Ginny. You're a wonderful soldier!" I exclaimed and Ginny gave me a strange look, "Oh, sorry. I was in General Bell mode."

Ginny continued to look at me like I was insane and headed towards the door, "I'm just going to go home and get some more clothes then. Erm, and don't hurt yourself or anything."

"Ginny," I called after her, "I'm not crazy. Well, I'm not THAT crazy anyways."

"You just keep telling yourself that."

With those parting words Ginny walked out of my room and I was left standing around trying to remember why today was going to be so interesting. Suddenly it hit me; we were all going shopping for those semi-formal dresses. With that realization an equally important, and somewhat sinister, idea hit me. I was going to convince Sarah to get a strapless dress. Think of the damage I could do to a girl in a strapless dress! Mwahahaha! It was almost too much for my evil mind to take.

"Katherine Ann!" Mum screamed up the stairs. "We're leaving in five minutes and you'd better be ready!"

"Where are we going?" I asked as I left my room.

"Dress shopping, don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember," I informed her as I walked into the kitchen, "I meant where are we going to shop."

"I think Muggle London would be nice."

"Erm," I struggled, "Can't we go to that town we always go to. The one with the mall and all the little boutiques?"

"Fine," Mum replied, giving in. "I thought we'd switch it up a little."

"Mum, they probably go to Muggle London all the time," I explained. "Maybe they'd like to go somewhere new."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Mum replied thoughtfully. "Good thinking, Katherine Ann."

I just grinned what I hoped was a thankful grin. Then I walked into the kitchen and sat down between Fred and Oliver at the counter. When Sarah walked in a minute later she gave me a death glare. She mouthed 'slut' and sat down on Oliver's other side, grabbing his arm possessively in the process.

"If looks could kill, you'd have just been stabbed like twenty times with one of Mum's butcher knives," Fred whispered.

"If looks could kill," I replied darkly, "the human population would have died out centuries ago."

Fred laughed and I grinned. Oliver gave me a questioning look. I shook my head and mouthed 'later'.

"Katherine Ann," Mum scolded, "You really should learn to laugh more like a lady and less like a human with nasal problems."

This only caused Fred and I to laugh harder and Oliver to start laughing. Sarah gave me a look of pure loathing.

"I'm serious," Mum warned. "No boy wants to marry a girl with a laugh like yours, Katherine Ann."

Sarah nodded in complete agreement, "Take me for example, I laugh like tinkling bells."

"And you snore like a freaking fire truck's horn," I muttered darkly to Fred, who immediately burst into fresh peals of laughter.

"You could learn a lot from watching Sarah, Katherine Ann." Mum added, "Like, how to walk like a princess."

"If princesses walk like they have huge sticks up their butt," I commented to Fred.

Unfortunately for me, Oliver heard this comment and snorted with laughter causing Mum to give me a suspicious look.

"Katherine Ann," Mum said sternly, "Would you like to share with the rest of us your highly amusing comment."

"I just said that Sarah's princess walk is better than any princesses' walk I've ever seen," I lied quickly. "But mind you, I haven't seen many princesses walk."

"I don't see what was so funny about that," Mum said, turning her gaze on Oliver.

"Absolutely nothing, Mrs. Bell," Oliver explained quickly, "I just had to sneeze. I think I may be getting a cold."

"Oh, poor Ollie," Sarah crooned. "I'll get someone to fix you some soup later."

I rolled my eyes at Fred and he made gagging noises back at me. Then we both laughed.

"Well, I think it's time to be going," Mum announced as Alicia, George, and Angelina walked into the kitchen ready to go. "And I think you should get some fresh air," she said pointedly to Fred. "All this being in the house seems to be affecting you in strange ways."

Fred and I laughed again and I got up to follow everyone out of the kitchen. Making sure to wink at Oliver as I left. While Sarah was watching, of course. He winked back and grinned. I swear, I really don't think it's healthy for her to turn that shade of purple.

* * *

**AN/ Okay things to look forward to: Semi-formal dress shoping (Next chapter) Semi-formal dinner party, More of Opperation Week From Hell, Oliver finally realizing that he loves Katie back (I'm not promising this'll be right away, or even anytime soon!)**

**Haha, so let me know what you think and how long you want this to be. I could end it now if you wanted, but somehow I'm thinking you don't want that.**

**I need ideas for Opperation Week From Hell!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN/ Okay guys, this chapter is dedicated to _Snuffles101_ because you've been reviewing regularly for pretty much the whole book and I really appreciate it!**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

"That dress makes you look fat," Sarah hissed at me as I walked out of the dressing room.

"Yeah, well, you always look fat. No dress can help you with that," I retorted, finding anger in her violet eyes. So I had touched a nerve. Sarah thinks she's fat.

"Katherine Ann! That dress is clashing horribly with your eyes," Mum exclaimed. "Take it off this instant!"

I rolled my eyes wondering how anything could clash with dark brown eyes. But Mum was adamant that the dress did clash and I thought it was probably the ugliest dress I had ever seen. So I retreated back into the fitting room to change.

"Katie," Alicia called. "Change quickly so you can come and see the dresses that Ange and I want to get."

"Okay," I called back as I quickly pulled my favorite of the dresses that I had picked on over my head.

It was a fairly simple cut but very flattering to my figure. It was a brown spaghetti strap with brown sequins along the top and just under the bust. The straps were brown satin and the whole dress had very thin diagonal strips of silver running through it. It stopped just below my knees in a slight flair.

I opened the door and walked out, only to gasp as I saw Alicia and Angelina in the perfect dresses.

Alicia's dress was a pale shade of lavender. It went to just below her knees and was just about the most flattering thing she could possibly hope to get for her figure. It was one of those V-neck halter-tops and I could just envision her wearing a thin silver necklace and matching earrings as accessories.

Angelina's dress was a satin emerald green color that brought out her beautiful chocolaty skin tone wonderfully. It was cut fairly high across the front with those thin straps sitting just outside her collar bone. Its skirt ended mid-shin and had a slight swish to it.

"Those are perfect," I gasped as they looked at me with appraising eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"That dress is perfect for you, Katherine Ann," Mum answered approvingly. "Why couldn't you have put this on first?"

"Erm, because you told me to try that blue one on first." I replied.

"Oh, tcha, you and your excuses," Mum tutted. "Now, see if Sarah's found a dress that she likes yet."

"I found the perfect one!" Sarah gushed as she glided out of the fitting room in a pale pink floor length dress. It was a strapless, butterfly hemmed dress. The hem came pretty far up her left leg and that slit on her dress had the result of looking rather sluttish in a dressy, flirty sort of way.

"Holla Senorita, where's your prom date?" Alicia muttered to me, quoting a movie we had watched last night.

I managed to turn my snort of laughter into a fairly believable violent sneeze. Mum looked at me strangely.

"I believe you must be getting that cold from Oliver," she commented. "We'll just have to get you some soup when we get home."

"No," I replied quickly, "I'm not sick. Something just tickled my nose."

"I believe that you girls had better get out of those dresses and we can go for lunch and then shoe and jewelry shopping," Mum announced.

Angelina made a gagging noise as we hurried to change back into our normal clothing. I was inclined to agree with her but I was just glad to pull on my comfortable jeans, flip flops, and my purple tank top. I gathered the dress that I was buying and exited the dressing room with it in my arms. I handed it to Mum and then went off to help the others carry their things.

"Katie, be a darling and put these away," Sarah commanded as I walked over. "Thanks, you're a doll!"

Sarah dumped about a dozen dresses into my arms and strutted off with her single dress that she was getting. My knees buckled under the weight and I stumbled to regain my balance. I stepped backwards over the edge of the steps into the dressing area and fell backwards. I braced myself for impact, but it never came. A pair of familiar arms caught me.

"Kat," Oliver laughed, "You klutz, let me take some of those."

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"We all came to join you guys for lunch and we also needed to get some decently nice clothes for the party Friday. So here we are. Well I'm here, but Fred and George are off picking out the strangest ties they can find."

I laughed, imagining what ties they would find in the Muggle department store.

"You didn't try on all of these, did you?" Oliver asked.

"No, they're Sarah's," I replied.

"Why do you have them?"

"Well she sort of dumped them on me and disappeared," I noticed the growing anger on Oliver's face and tried to steer the direction into safe water. "But it's okay, I'm just glad you caught me before I fell down the stairs."

"No, it's not okay," Oliver replied. "I'm trying to figure out the least harmful way to get her out of your house and to get her to dump me, but I'm drawing a blank."

"You could always let her walk in on you kissing someone," I muttered to myself, unfortunately Oliver heard me.

"Kat, that's it!" Oliver exclaimed, "But who can I kiss?"

"Don't look at me!" I exclaimed, knowing that I couldn't say no to Oliver and also that I would have an emotional breakdown if he used me like that.

"Please Kat," Oliver begged as he gave me his famous puppy dog eyes. "I'd be eternally in debt to you."

"Oliver," I begged, "Don't."

"Please?"

"Ollie," I whined, really starting to panic now.

"Kat? Please? For your best friend?"

"Ollie, don't make me do that. You know I'd do anything for you, but please."

"Kat, it's just this one time, and it's not like we haven't kissed before."

I turned away to hide my blazing face and the tears that had started to swell up in the corners of my eyes. I wiped my eyes and muttered, "Fine, Ollie, but only if you're sure."

"Kat, I'm sure," Oliver replied, "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't. You're the best! I love you."

"I love you too," I replied softly as Oliver kissed me on top of my head and walked off to put the dresses away.

"Katie," Alicia asked as she and Angelina came out of the dressing rooms. "What's wrong?"

"Oliver," I replied, sniffling. "He asked me to do something and I can't tell him 'no'. But I don't think I can take it."

"Katie," Angelina urged, "I'm going to need to know exact details so that I know if I need to beat the snot out of him or not."

I told her the whole story and her face grew dark. She and Alicia exchanged significant looks.

"Where's Fred?" Angelina demanded as soon as I had finished.

"Looking at ties, I think," I replied, "Why?"

"You need to talk to him," Alicia stated firmly. "Go find him and tell him exactly what you told us. Ange and I need to give your mum our dresses and then take care of some, erm, business."

I was too stunned by what Oliver had asked me to do to even be suspicious with Alicia's answer. I should have been wondering what 'business' Alicia and Angelina could possibly need to take care of in a crowded Muggle shopping mall. But in my semi-sleeping state I just turned and went in search of my best friend, Fred Weasley.

"Katie, what's wrong? You look awful," Fred exclaimed as he caught sight of me and pulled me into a brotherly embrace.

George came and looked on worriedly as I told them both exactly what had happened. Fred hugged me tighter and George squeezed my arm affectionately as I finished telling them about the encounter.

"What did Angelina and Alicia say when you told them?" Fred asked.

"Ange said to find you and Alicia said they had to take care of some 'business'," as I told Fred this suddenly I realized how suspicious that sounded. "What business could they possibly have to take care of in a Muggle shopping mall?"

"Probably had to use the bathroom," George replied, shrugging. "You know Alicia always has to go."

"Fred?" I demanded, pulling away from him. "What are they doing?"

"Erm, probably talking to Oliver," Fred replied guiltily.

George kicked him, "You have no backbone!"

"I'm sorry, but it's Katie! She's almost more of a sister than Ginny sometimes!" Fred exclaimed.

"God, you need to work on that!" George hissed loudly. "Next you'll go telling her that they're probably telling him everything right this very second."

Now it was Fred's turn to kick George, "You idiot, look what you just told Katie!"

"Oh Bloody Hell!" I screamed, causing several nearby mothers to clamp their hands over their young children's ears. "You're not serious."

Fred and George just nodded solemnly, "Sorry Katie, but what else were they supposed to do?"

"I'll never be able to face him ever again!" I shouted, causing quite a scene in the men's ties section of Bloomingdales. "They could have let me handle it!"

"You can't handle it, Katie!" Fred replied, frustrated. "You came to me just now on the verge of tears simply because he had suggested that stupid idea to get rid of Sarah."

"What am I going to do?" I moaned. "I can't face him. Not now! Fred, I'm scared. I'm scared of facing Oliver and I don't like it!"

Fred and George thought for a minute. Suddenly George's face lit up.

"Katie, you're sick," George proclaimed happily.

"No, I'm not. That was just an attempt to hide my laughter from Mum," I replied miserably.

"No," Fred had caught on to George's plan. "You're sick and George and I are going to take you home."

"Oh," I suddenly caught on to their plan too. "Mum and Sarah are the only ones who will believe me though."

"That doesn't matter," George explained. "As long as your mum believes that you're sick you'll be home free."

"And she'll believe you're sick," Fred said, surveying me. "You look just awful."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered. "I do feel pretty sick. Let's go. I want in my bed and pjs as soon as possible."

"That's the way, Katie!" Fred exclaimed. "We'll just get you out of here then. And I think I'll take charge of Operation: Week From Hell for a little while."

"Thanks, Fred. You're the best friend anyone could ask for; you too, George."

"Thanks, Katie," the twins chorused. "We think that you're pretty swell yourself."

I laughed a small laugh; being around these two was already making me feel slightly better, but I still felt awful.

I climbed into bed later that afternoon after changing into my favorite pajamas, a pair that Oliver had gotten for me for Christmas last year. They had red and pink hearts on the long and baggy pants and the top was a red tank top that read 'You've just met the love of your life'. I pulled my blankets over myself and took a little nap. When I woke up Alicia, Angelina, Fred, George, and Ginny were all sitting around my room and talking.

"Hey guys," I greeted as cheerfully as possible.

"Feeling any better?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"A little," I replied. "How about Sarah? How's she feeling?"

Ginny laughed, "She's locked herself in her room. She had a bad experience with her bathing suit top when she had finally convinced Oliver to leave you and go swimming with her. I swear, he only left to get her to shut up so she wouldn't wake you up."

I laughed a little as I thought about what 'a bad experience with her bathing suit top' probably entitled.

"Nice one guys," I congratulated.

"It was all Ginny's doing," Fred said proudly. "She thought of how to do it and everything."

"Now we can claim her as our sister when she gets to Hogwarts," George added teasingly.

"What makes you think I want anyone to know we're related?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. We all laughed.

"Where's Mr. Wood now?" I asked, hoping that I wouldn't have to face him just yet.

"I think he's still trying to convince Sarah to come out of her room," Angelina replied. "Your mum insisted that he try."

"Sounds like Mum," I muttered. "Well, he's not going to have any luck on his own. I swear, that boy is as dense as a boulder."

I clambered out of bed and pulled my slippers on my feet and draped my Puddlemere United blanket around my shoulders before walking out of the room and into the hallway. I spotted Oliver outside the door pleading to Sarah, while Kent and Jess looked on in mild amusement.

I padded down the hall and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me, shocked, and stepped out of the way.

"Sarah!" I shouted through the door. "It's Katie! If you don't open this door right this instant and come out, then I'm going to have to come in there myself. It doesn't matter if it's locked or not, I have my ways of getting in!"

Sarah opened the door right away.

"What, I was taking a shower," she lied.

"Whatever, your hair isn't even wet," I replied, rolling my eyes and walking back down the hallway and into my room. The others had come out into the hall to watch and they retreated back into my room quickly. They all laughed and I heard Kent and Jess cracking up from behind me. I was probably quite a sight at the moment, but I didn't really care.

"Everyone get out!" I ordered. "Get back to work! I need to get a shower and dressed before facing the world again. Go, go, go!"

They hurried out of my room, still laughing hysterically as they went down the hall. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I was feeling a ton better and felt even better after my nice, hot, steamy shower. I was determined not to let Oliver or anyone else think that I was weak in any way.

After getting dressed I walked out into my room wearing my pink sophees and white tank top with a pair of flip flops. Oliver sat in my big, purple velvet chair and smirked at me.

"Hi," he said, still with that funny smirk on his face.

"Hey," I replied, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I replied noncommittally.

"Listen, Alicia told me everything and-"

"Forget it Oliver," I interrupted. "Don't worry about it."

"But Katie-"

"Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine, it's dropped," Oliver replied.

"So when do you want to carry out our devious plan?"

"What?" Oliver asked, shocked. "You don't want to call it off?"

"Um no, I want that bitch out of my house. Well, actually, if you don't mind putting up with her another day then we'll be able to give her a truly memorable send off. And besides," I had a mischievous sparkle in my eyes, "it's not like we haven't kissed before."

Oliver's eyebrows shot way up into his hair and he came closer to me, "Katie, I think you're still sick. Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"I'm feeling better than I've felt all week," I informed him. "And don't worry about me. You never have before."

"That's not true," Oliver replied coming closer still, "and you know it."

"I love you, Oliver Andrew Wood."

"And I love you, Katherine Ann Bell."

Suddenly I was in Oliver's familiar arms and he was kissing me. I responded as well as I could; feeling as if I might faint then and there. I put my arms around his neck and he slid his arms around my waist. When we finally broke apart he just held me in is arms happily.

"I've been waiting to do that for years," He whispered into my ear.

"What took you so long?" I whispered back.

"Do you want to meet again tonight?" Oliver asked.

"First," I replied, "I want to go outside now."

"But it's raining," Oliver pointed out practically.

"Exactly," I said as I kissed him teasingly. "I've always wanted to dance with you in the rain and nobody will be around to see."

"Everyone's out shopping again, anyways," Oliver replied. "It's only you, me, Jobber and your dad home."

"Then there's no chance that anyone will be around to see us dancing in the rain," I teased as I took his hand and dragged him out of my room. "Hurry up, I want to show you something!"

And with that I dragged the love of my life out into the pouring rain and to the secret lake that I had been waiting to show him for years, but never had. We stripped down to our bathing suits which we always wore in the summer under our clothes and jumped into the lake for a swim, but not until after we had danced in the rain.

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys, there's not that many chapters left, so if you want your pranks in here you'd better hurry up and get them to me! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN/ Dedicated to KrazieChickadee cause she inspired much of my pranking that is coming!**

**And special thanks to Mandy, you really made me realize that it was WAY past posting time:) Thanks!**

* * *

"OUCH!" I screamed as loud as humanly possible as the shower suddenly got scorching hot, "BLOODY HELL!"

"Oh, don't curse Katie," Oliver reprimanded.

"Oliver, get out of my bathroom!" I shouted, "Just because we've both admitted our feelings doesn't give you the right to barge into my bathroom while I'm in the shower!"

"Relax Kat," Oliver replied, "I was just coming in to tell you to hurry up. But if you want I can join you."

"OLIVER ANDREW WOOD, GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM!"

"I'm going," Oliver muttered and I heard the door click shut; I knew he was gone so I shut off the scalding water and climbed out of the shower.

I quickly got dressed and walked into my room to find everyone gathered in various places around the room. Oliver sat in the same chair that he had last night, Alicia and George lay across my bed, Angelina and Fred sat on my window seat and Ginny sat in my director's chair. I crossed the room and sat on the arm of Oliver's chair. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap, kissing me good morning.

"I'm assuming that we missed something yesterday," Fred commented as I snuggled into Oliver's comforting arms.

"Erm, you might say that," I replied as Oliver kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"All right," Fred said slowly, "Then why is Miss Bitch still here?"

"Well, that's a slight problem," I muttered, "We obviously have to make her think that it was her idea to break up with Oliver."

At that moment Angelina shrieked and dove off of the window seat as a huge owl flew through the window and landed on the back of my chair, hitting Oliver in the face in the process. I laughed at both of them as I untied the roll of parchment on the owl and pulled it out to read it.

_**Sarah,**_

_**I hope that your plan to get Oliver to quit Quidditch for you is working. I bet that the idea of not kissing you until he promises to pay more attention to you and less to the sport is going to work quite easily. It'll only be so much better because he'll break that Katie Bell's heart when he decides to leave her and the rest of the team Captain less. And then his heart will be broken when you leave him officially for Marcus Flint. By the way, Marcus sent me an owl last night and he says that he misses you because you're his one true love. Isn't that so sweet?**_

_**I have got to run, but good luck on Friday with that Semi-formal. You'll have Oliver wrapped around your little finger by then.**_

_**Allie**_

After reading the note I felt like throwing up. I had kissed Oliver, who had kissed Sarah, who had kissed MARCUS FLINT! Eww! And who in their right mind would choose MARCUS FLINT over OLIVER! One thing was for sure, Sarah Everett had some **_serious_** problems with her taste in guys.

I folded the note into a paper airplane and threw it to Angelina who quickly read it and made a disgusted face before throwing it back. I rolled it back up and tied it onto the leg of the owl, instructing him to take it the rest of the way to Sarah.

"That's rather disturbing," Angelina commented as the owl left the room.

"It's not 'rather disturbing'!" I exclaimed, "It's more like gag me with a BLOODY SPOON!"

"Yes, but if you kissed him and he kissed her and she kissed **_HIM_**," Angelina trailed off and we both shuddered.

"Who have you been kissing?" Oliver demanded, I ignored him.

"I thought of that already," I replied, "Oliver when was the last time you kissed Sarah?"

"Erm," Oliver muttered, "Why? And who have you been kissing?"

"Well it hasn't been too recently," I ignored his questions, "If it was I'd have smacked him and I would have remembered doing that."

"True, I always remember when I smack people too," Angelina conceded, "So, what's our plan?"

"WHO HAVE YOU BEEN KISSING!" Oliver roared, unable to contain himself any longer.

"You," I replied as I kissed him again.

"Well, that's okay then," Oliver replied as we broke apart.

"No, it's not!" George yelled.

"I have to agree with him!" Alicia echoed.

"What in Bloody Hell are you two talking about?" Fred bellowed.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL US THEN I SWEAR I'M NOT HELPING YOU!" Ginny screamed.

"Geez, you could have asked nicely," I muttered.

"You'd better tell them Katie, Fred's getting worked up," Angelina informed me as she attempted to calm Fred down.

"I AM NOT WORKED UP!" Fred snapped, "I'm simply frustrated. You would be too if your best friend was being snogged silly by your Quidditch Captain right before your very eyes and she was going on about something with your girlfriend and you have no idea what in BLOODY HELL THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "You're not worked up a bit."

"Katie, I believe you're wrong and that he is worked up," George informed me, completely missing my sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, "That was sarcasm George. But back to the point." And I proceeded to tell them all about Sarah Everett and her plan with Marcus Flint.

"And that's the entire story," I concluded to a stunned silence.

"Wow," Alicia breathed.

"So," Oliver said, I could feel his chest rise and fall behind my back, "What do you propose we do?"

"Well," I replied as I felt his arms close tighter around my waist. I grinned mischievously, "Here's the plan…"

A sharp piercing scream was heard coming from behind me. I ran from the room praying that Sarah hadn't spotted me and that our plan hadn't been completely busted. Unfortunately that didn't quite happen.

"KATRINA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST BROKE THE HEELS OFF OF ALL MY SHOES AFTER COATING THEM WITH PEANUT BUTTER!" Sarah Everett roared as she sprinted down the hall after me.

"I really didn't," I huffed as I kept running, easily outdistancing her due to my daily running for Quidditch, "I swear that it was the twins!"

"I saw you, you little lying bitch!" Sarah roared.

"You can't have seen me because I didn't do it!"

"Whatever, I will so get you, you, BITCH!"

"Hey Oliver," I exclaimed as I jumped behind Oliver and used him as a shield, ignoring the electrifying feeling that seemed to crawl across me whenever I touched him.

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as he grabbed Sarah by the shoulders and forced her to look at his eyes.

"Katie ripped the heels off of all of my shoes after she coated them with peanut butter! Ollie, that bitch-y friend of yours has caused me nothing but misery since I got here!"

"Katie," Oliver asked as he turned to face me, "Is this true?"

"Yes," I replied guiltily as I avoided his eyes and suddenly pretended to be intent on the small black speck on the floor.

"Why did you do it?"

"I was jealous," I muttered, "You were paying attention to her and ignoring me. I wanted you to think she was stupid and to like me more."

"Katie," Oliver sighed dramatically, "I love Sarah, you're going to have to accept that. If you can't then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to sever any friendship that we once had."

Even though Oliver was acting my heart was still slightly crushed to hear him say that. I ran from the room crying, all of it fake of course. I sprinted down the hall and right into my mum.

"Katherine Ann," Mum scolded, "What is going on? Where's the fire?"

"Sorry Mum," I sniffed dramatically, "I'll never do it again!"

"You'll never do what?" Mum demanded suspiciously.

"She'll never run through the halls again," Sarah said quickly, coming up behind me. I knew that Oliver had told her to come and get me out of trouble and that he'd fix everything. "We we're playing a sort of game and, well sorry."

"That's quite all right," Mum replied smiling and she walked off down the hallway.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as suspiciously as I could manage.

"I think that if I'm going to be dating your best friend we should at least learn how to get along. It is, after all, understandable that you would be jealous of me," Sarah replied egotistically.

"Okay," I replied as I stuck out my hand, "But I'm not promising anything."

Sarah simply took my hand, cringing a little as she shook it. She dropped it quickly.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Oliver and I are going to go and get some ice cream," Sarah informed me, "alone."

"Like I would want to come anyway," I muttered, just loud enough so she could hear me as she walked off.

I went up into my room and waited for the others to show up. I was only in there for a second when Oliver walked in.

"She thinks I forgot something." He explained as he closed the door behind himself, "I told her to go ahead and I'd be there in a minute."

"So she's gone?" I asked, just to be sure that she had actually left the house.

"Yes, but I can only stay for a minute," Oliver informed me as he made sure the door was locked, "If I stay too long she might get suspicious."

"Oliver, that was all acting, right?" I asked, half afraid that he had been serious, "It was all things you said purely because of the plan?"

"Yes, Kat, it was all acting," Oliver soothed and he kissed me passionately just to prove that it really had all been acting.

I snaked my arms around his neck and his arms went securely around my waist and we kissed for a little while longer before breaking apart.

"I love you Kat, but I have to go," Oliver told me grudgingly.

"I love you too Ollie, good luck." I replied, kissing him one last time before he went out the door to find Sarah Everett.

"You know, I wouldn't be doing this for anyone else."

"I know, and I wouldn't do this for anyone else either," I replied smiling and feeling as if I was walking on a cloud as he smiled back before walking out the door.

"So, was Oliver just leaving to go and get ice cream with Sarah?" Ginny asked as she walked in the door.

"Yeah, Sarah fell for the whole thing." I replied, "Operation Week From Hell is still going strong."

"I took care of the bleach and her clothes," Angelina announced as she and Fred walked in the door.

"I got her make up," Fred added as he smirked evilly, "All of her make-up."

"Her nail polish is now full of glue," Alicia said happily, "and her skirts are suddenly much, much shorter."

"Can they get any shorter?" I muttered, "That's disgusting."

"Her bathing suit will never stay on," Ginny piped up from her seat on the end of my bed, "and I agree with you about those skirts."

"Well," George announced, "I, for one, hate it when you can't have a hot shower. Poor girl, she'll have a freezing cold shower, just warm enough not to freeze."

We all laughed as we thought about what Sarah was going to go through, and that was just today. The semi-formal when she'd be completely disposed of wasn't even until tomorrow night.

We were still laughing when the doorbell rang. I thought about going to see who it was when Jobber called up the stairs, "Mistress Katie, yous has company!"

Wondering who it could be I left my room with the others trailing behind me. I got to the top of the stairs and froze. There, in the entrance hall stood Jeremy Mattson. Needless to say I had completely forgotten about him. This was not going according to plan!

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys, sorry it took so long, I really am, but I wanted to let my beta do her whol betaing thing and then she's been really busy and hasn't been able to so I decided to go ahead and post it now.**

**Please Review, this is the last chance to get prank ideas in before the end of the story! Oh, and I know how many people have this story on alert and things and i try to go and read your stories, so please, please, please review mine too. **

**Oh, and feel free to let me know if you have any stories that you want me to read! I basically read Harry Potter, because I know the story backwards and forwards. **

**I know, I know, I'm a nerd with no life! So sue me! But if I had a life then I wouldn't have this bloody brilliant story for you to read... JK! It's not that great of a story.**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN/ Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to _pAdfOOt'sLiLrOckchick_ for reviewing regularly!**

**And also, _DM-Love,_Thanks for reviewing for the first time!**

**And also _Fenderbender505,_for reiewing basically every chapter!**

**Okay, so I'm trying to get all the dedications in before the end of the book! So sue me! Well, actually don't, cause you won't get anything cause I'm not J.K. Rowling so I'm not rich or anything. Sorry to disappoint you guys!**

* * *

"Um, hey Jeremy," I said as I recovered from my shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come and talk to you," Jeremy replied, shrugging in what he thought was a nonchalant manner.

"Erm, did you want to talk about anything in particular?"

"Yes, actually I wanted to talk to you about this Sarah girl," Jeremy wasted no time in cutting straight to the point.

I beckoned for him to follow me and turned to see the others clustered in the hallway, watching and listening intently. We all went into my room and I shut and locked the door.

"Erm, Katie this is going to be difficult to tell you, but last night I saw Sarah Everett and Marcus Flint really going at it when I was walking through the woods. I know Oliver is one of your best friends and that you, erm, like him a lot. I think I've moved on, I met this really sweet girl, Leanne, a few days ago in Diagon Alley. I think you should move on too." Jeremy spoke rather quickly, as if nervous.

"Are you talking about Leanne from Gryffindor?" Alicia asked as I busted out laughing.

"Yes," Jeremy replied, nodding enthusiastically and ignoring my laughter.

"She seems like a nice person," Angelina commented, eyeing me as if I were crazy.

"Are you, erm, okay Katie?" Jeremy asked finally.

"Yes," I managed to say, "Give me a minute to stop laughing!"

Fred joined in my laughter as the irony of what Jeremy had said set in. We just laughed and laughed until we finally calmed down. Everyone was giving us very strange looks.

"Ha, okay," I gasped. "Sorry about that. Yeah, I hate to break it to you, but I've moved on too Jeremy. Well, not exactly moved on since we were never going out, but you get the point."

Jeremy looked rather relieved, "What are you going to do about Sarah Everett?"

"Jeremy, do you want in on a little secret?" I asked.

"Um, sure?"

"We already know about Sarah Everett. We have a plan in place that is being carried out as we speak as to how to get rid of her. I would be very glad if you could help us. We're having a semi-formal tomorrow night. You should come, bring Leanne. We can use all the help we can get."

"I'll ask her, but I'll be there no matter what," Jeremy replied. "What's the plan?"

I outlined the whole plan for tomorrow night and he grinned mischievously at the thought of really getting Sarah Everett mad. Then, after promising to be back tomorrow at 4:30, he left to get the things that we needed and to talk to Leanne.

"Is Leanne in your year?" Fred asked me.

"Yep, I sat next to her in Transfiguration all last term. She's a sweet girl, nothing compared to me of course," I replied and everyone laughed.

"So, what do you say we call it a day as far as torturing Sarah goes and take a swim?" Angelina suggested.

Everyone roared their affirmative and we all ran outside to go swimming for the rest of the day.

Late that night I pulled on my white with pink and yellow polka dots bathing suit and then pulled a black tank top and a black skirt on over top of them. I pulled on my tennis shoes and opened my window after shutting off my light and locking my door. I hoisted myself out of the window and got up onto the roof. I saw Oliver walking out of the house down below and noted that my parents weren't in the kitchen and weren't on the back patio. Tonight I was going to be able to get down the easy way.

I crossed onto the lower section of roof and climbed down onto the back patio. Then I jogged to catch up with Oliver and jumped onto his back.

"Argh!" He yelled in alarm.

"Geez, Ollie, it's just me." I said soothingly.

"Hey Kat, can you get off?"

"Why, you don't want to carry me to the lake?"

"Oh, I'll carry you to the lake," Oliver replied mischievously, "Just get off for a second."

I let go and dropped to the ground, still wondering how he was going to carry me if I got off. Then Oliver turned around and scooped me up, bridal style, and kissed me before carrying me to the lake, not our secret one, the other one.

"You're going to have to swim out there," Oliver informed me as he set me down on the dock.

We both stripped down to our bathing suits and dove into the water. We swam out to the floating dock and hoisted ourselves up. I lay back with my head next to Oliver's and my feet dangling in the water on the opposite side of the float from his feet.

"How's Operation Week From Hell coming?" Oliver asked.

"Well, Jeremy Mattson has found himself a girlfriend and is eager to help me get rid of Sarah. Apparently he saw her kissing Flint sometime last night." I replied.

"Who is he going out with?"

"Leanne, she's a Gryffindor in my year."

"Ah, is she the one that you hate?"

"No, that's Courtney Marks."

"Oh, so she's the nice one, right?"

"Yep, that's Leanne."

We sat in comfortable silence for a little while before Oliver suddenly sat up. I sat up too.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get you to sit up," he replied, smirking at me as if he had a secret he was keeping all to himself.

"Why would you want me to sit up?" I asked, completely confused.

"So I could do this," Oliver replied as he kissed me again.

We were sitting there, kissing, for quite some time before I heard something and broke away.

"Oliver, what was that?" I hissed, breathing so heavily that I was convinced anyone within a five mile radius could hear me.

"What was what?" Oliver asked, breathing just as hard.

"That!" I hissed as the noise came again, "What the Bloody Hell is that?"

Oliver grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water as he slid in. He motioned for us to swim over to shore and investigate. We got to the shore and I grabbed our clothes and tossed his to him, not to put on since we were wet, but to carry so that no one would know we were out here. We snuck into the bushes by the edge of the water and not a moment too soon because, no sooner had we ducked behind the bushes and crouched down, then none other than Sarah Everett and Marcus Flint burst onto the pier.

"Oliver, let go of me!" I hissed. "I want to beat the bloody hell out of him!"

"Kat, calm down," Oliver whispered in a calming tone. "Let's see what they're saying first."

I shrugged and he kept a firm arm around my shoulders, although I'm not sure if it was because he was afraid I was going to run off or just because he wanted to keep me within reach.

"Sarah, have you gotten Wood to quit Quidditch yet?" Flint asked as he kissed Sarah, it was rather disgusting to watch and I mimed throwing up to Oliver who in return fought back laughter.

"Not yet, but it's only a matter of time. And then I'll get Katie Bell to hate him and ruin both of their lives. We've got nothing to worry about as long as we still have each other," Sarah replied between kissing Flint.

"Do you want to?" Flint asked suggestively.

"Do I ever not want to?" Sarah replied just as suggestively as Flint lifted her shirt.

I yanked on Oliver's arm and pulled him away, saving ourselves from watching that disgusting display. When we were far enough away I stopped and pulled on my clothes, Oliver did the same.

"Well, that was…" Oliver trailed off.

"The most disgusting thing I've ever seen," I supplied and he nodded in agreement.

"I definitely could have lived a long and happy life without seeing that."

I looked at him in the moonlight. He was looking off into the distance, not really focusing on anything in particular.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"I don't think I could sleep after that disgusting show," Oliver replied, finally turning to look at me.

"That's good because neither do I."

Oliver laughed and we fell into another companionable silence. We sort of walked together without really knowing where we were going, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Oliver?" I asked suddenly.

"What Kat?"

"Why do you love me? You could have pretty much anyone in the school," I looked at the ground as if very interested in the rock by my foot.

"Kat, I don't want anyone in the school," Oliver replied, taking my chin and gently turning my head so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"Honestly though, I'm not exactly the prettiest girl, and I'm definitely not the brightest crayon in the box-"

"Kat," Oliver interrupted, "That's why I love you."

"What?" I spluttered as my eyes started to well up, "Are you saying YOU think I'm ugly?"

Oliver laughed, "Katherine Ann Bell, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. You may not be the smartest but you always give your all. You don't bully any of the other students and you are a good role model for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors. People look up to you, even if you don't know it."

"People look up to me, huh?" I asked.

"Yep," Oliver replied, wiping away the single tear that had started to run down my face, "People look up to you."

"Then I had better give them a proper idea of how I deal with egotistical bitches who try to ruin our lives," I replied, smirking.

Oliver laughed and took my hand, "Come on, and let's go swimming."

"Fine, but only if we go my way," I replied, grinning mischievously.

"What way is that?" Oliver whispered into my ear.

"Ah, that's for me to know, and you to find out!" I whispered back, letting go of his hand and taking off running through the woods.

I came to the edge of the secret lake where it was the deepest and had a small waterfall. I stripped down to my bathing suit and waited impatiently for Oliver to be ready. Then I took a firm hold of his hand and dragged him over to a tree that was shaped like a 'V'. Hanging from the tree was a rope that had a loop at the bottom end and a couple of knots in the upper part. I dropped his hand and climbed into the 'V' of the tree. Then I placed my right foot into the loop and grabbed onto the rope, and pushed off of the tree as I did so. I swung high out over the water and let go, jumping out of the loop at the same time. I landed in the water with a huge splash and resurfaced, waving to Oliver that he should go next.

A minute later Oliver was beside me in the water. We got over closer to shore, but not close enough so that I could touch the bottom of the lake. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me over to him. I automatically wrapped my arms and legs around him. He grinned and then kissed me. I pulled my arms even tighter around his neck and his arms went even more securely around my waist. For the first time for a long time, I felt completely safe, as if nothing in the world could hurt me during this moment in time. And I knew that from that moment on, I wanted to spend the rest of my life in Oliver's arms, where I felt truly and completely safe.

* * *

**AN/ Okay guys, so next chapter is getting ready for the semi-formal and some more Sarah pranks, (Thanks Oli for the great idea! I'm going to use it and a a little 'spice' too, you'll see!) **

**Erm, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Just click that lil blueish-gray button, please!(smiles angelically)**

**Okay, the sooner you review the sooner I'll update! Oh, and you can thank _Aznchic2009_ for getting the chapter beta-ed so quickly!**

**Please Review,**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. YAY FOR FLUFF! Let me know your opinions on everything!**


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AN/ Okay, so this is purely an author's note, so sue me! Well, again with the whole, you won't get anything because I'm not JK Rowling, yeah,don't sue me...**

**I'll get the next chapter up ASAP but I wanted to let you know, dear readers,that I have my newest story up. It's called Lily's List and here's the sumary...**

**Summary: Lily Evans's impossibly long list of changes James Potter would have to go through in order for Lily Evans to date him **is a list that Lily started her first night at Hogwarts. Will Lily risk getting hurt or simply add to the list when James changes?

**Here's the entire list, just so you have an idea of what will be happening in the story. And I'll make it interesting and funny, I promise!

* * *

**

**Lily Evans's impossibly long list of changes James Potter would have to go through in order for Lily Evans to date him**

**(More commonly referred to as 'Lily's list') **

Lose the glasses, they make him look dumber than he already does

Make a top grade in the class

Talk about something other than Quidditch

ctually grow taller than Lily

Sustain a horrible Quidditch injury and not play in a game but go to the match and cheer the team on anyway

Date a girl other than a bimbo

Break up with girl mentioned in #6 for some **_good_** reason other than 'she wasn't a good kisser'

Refer to Alice Prewett as something other than 'Gideon and Fabian's sister' or the ever popular 'Prewett'

Stop knicking school owned objects like that annoying snitch, especially since he's a Chaser

Stop flipping Severus Snape upside down and showing the school his knickers for no reason other than that Snape was born and Potter's mates were bored

Learn to walk around the school instead of strutting everywhere

Get Remus Lupin out of trouble instead of into it

Allow Remus Lupin to confess to Lily that Remus is, in fact, a werewolf

Confess that he's an animagi

Refer to Lily as 'Lily' instead of 'Evans'

Allow Lily to feel comfortable referring to him as 'James' instead of 'Potter'

Stop calling Lily 'his girl'

Stop beating up Lily's 'boyfriends'

Stop asking Lily out in front of her 'boyfriend' or while she has one & Stop asking Lily out while he has a 'girlfriend'

Swear that he wasn't part of Sirius Black's bright idea to set Severus Snape on Remus Lupin while Remus was in his werewolf state

Stop smirking at anything that walks and falls in the category of girl like she's a hunk of meat

Stop smirking period, at least most of the time, sometimes it's cute

Stop messing up his already messy hair all the time so that it looks like he's just stepped off his broomstick

Get Frank Longbottom to ask Alice Prewett out

Invite Lily Evans to one of his parent's fancy parties he always brags about

Meet Petunia and decide to put up with her

Meet Lily's parents and they decide they like him

Get Sirius to meet Lily's parents and they decide they like Sirius

Get Remus to meet Lily's parents and they decide they like Remus

Get Peter to, well no, but get Frank and Alice to meet Lily's parents and they decide they like the two of them (As a couple, they've already met Alice and have decided they like her very much)

Get his parents to meet Lily's parents and invite them all to a casual dinner

Take Lily for a midnight broom ride

Finally, ask Lily out using a speech that proves that he really has conformed to all of the changes listed above and proves he doesn't want her as a trophy but truly loves her

And, most importantly, stop being a FILTY, IRROGANT, IMPOSSIBLE, ANNOYING, FILTHY, ROTTEN, TOERAG and DEFLATE HIS GALATIC SIZED EGO

I, Lily Evans, claim the right to adapt any of the changes on **Lily Evans's impossibly long list of changes James Potter would have to go through in order for Lily Evans to date him** at any time or to add to the list at any time with the approval of my best friend, Alice Prewett.

* * *

**All Lily/James lovers, pleaseat least read the first chapter and let me know if it is any good. And anyone else who is interested should try reading it too. Okay, I'll let you get back to your lives, and I'll post the next real chapter of _Katie: English Bell _ASAP!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**


	24. Chapter 23

**AN/ Okay guys, this chapter is dedicated to the following people for being really awesome reviers and telling me how much they loved the story!**

**_Rose Flera, hoplessknowitall, cutebutevil, xtotalyatpeacex, fenderbender505, Snuffles101, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Ketchupqueen13, Maethorwen of Atlantis, OtherwiseKnownAsOli, imakeeper, Mandy, Authoressinhiding, Nickyfox13, EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp,pAdfOOt'sLiLrOckchick, _and, as always, my beta, _Aznchic2009_**

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

"Katie, get ready for the party!" Mum screamed at me as I walked down the stairs sleepily the next day.

"Mum, it's not for hours!" I protested.

"There's no time like the present!" Mum exclaimed as she hurried off into her office.

"There's no time like the present," I muttered mockingly. "I swear that woman has a desk calendar with annoying cliché phrases for everyday of the year!"

"What are you complaining about now Katie?" Ginny asked as she ventured into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mum just said the most annoying cliché phrase," I replied, sitting down and piling my plate high with pancakes.

"It's her job as a mother," Ginny commented, eying my plate which was now a tower of pancakes.

"Mha gwuss sho," I had just stuffed a huge bite of pancakes into my mouth, "butch whchy doche che chave chou be sho goosh atch itsch?"

"What was that Katie?" Fred asked as he and George waltzed into the kitchen, both in a particularly good mood due to the pranks coming up later in the day.

"I believe she said, 'Fred and George are my favorite people in the world and I offer to be their personal slave for the entire school year'," George offered.

I shook my head frantically.

"No? Then I think she said that she'd take us to Hawaii and we can go scuba diving and catch fish," Fred supplied.

I shook my head again even more frantically and struggled to swallow.

"No, she obviously said, 'I guess so, but why does she have to be so good at it," Ginny informed them.

I nodded and waved my arms to show that Ginny was correct.

"Obviously you are not correct, dear Ginny, because she suddenly got more frantic with your suggestion. She must be trying to draw our guesses back towards Hawaii and Giant Squid," George pointed out.

"I didn't say anything about Giant Squid, and you didn't either," Fred observed.

"Really? I must have been thinking it then," George replied. "So scratch the Giant Squid comment."

I finally swallowed, "I'm NOT taking you two to Hawaii! And there will certainly be no Giant Squid in my future! I also have no wish to be you personal slave all year either!"

"Oh, so then you did say what Ginny thought," George said in a mock unbelieving tone.

"Ginny, you have been spending too much time with Katie if you can understand her mouth-stuffed-completely-full-with-pancakes-talk!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Ginny replied, laughing. "But Katie's mouth-stuffed-completely-full-with-pancakes-talk is only slightly different from the Weasley twins' mouth-stuffed-completely-full-with-pancakes-talk. So it's more like learning a new dialect rather than a whole new language."

Fred and George sent her a glare and then each attacked their own pancakes.

"Whoa, guys! Leave some for us!" Alicia exclaimed as she and Angelina entered the kitchen.

I pointed to the island in the middle of the kitchen where more pancakes sat without even pausing. Alicia rolled her eyes and took two small pancakes to eat.

"You're a stick. You need to gain more weight or you'll be pushed all over the place in the matches with bad weather!" Oliver exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, closely followed, to our displeasure, by Sarah.

"Some of us enjoy being small enough to sit in a chair," Alicia retorted.

"Some of us enjoy not being anorexic too," Oliver replied just as quickly.

I snorted with laughter and sprayed everyone with pancake bits.

"EWWW!" Alicia squealed. "Katie, that's disgusting!"

I looked up only to see that Sarah had pancake chunks all over her face and in her hair. I went down again in bouts of laughter. I was laughing so hard that I ended up crying onto Fred's shoulder as he laughed hysterically too.

"I'm going to go and take a bloody shower!" Sarah roared. "Why can't you be normal?"

A flash of anger crossed through Oliver's eyes, but I grabbed his hand as Sarah left the room and gave it a squeeze.

"She's not worth it. Besides, you'd blow our cover," I soothed before going back to eating my pancakes.

"You're right. Sorry Kat," Oliver replied guiltily.

"I shink shat ihch wasch schweetch."

"She said she thinks that it was sweet," Ginny supplied at Oliver's confused look. "Katie, next time swallow before you talk."

"Yesch Mum," I muttered, forgetting to swallow once again. ('Yes mum')

Ginny just rolled her eyes and the others laughed.

"Katherine Ann, lunch is ready!" Mum called up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a second Mum!" I called back. We were having a late lunch to tide us over until dinner.

I hung back as everyone else walked down the stairs to go and eat lunch. I hurried into Sarah's room and quickly found all of her makeup. It wasn't hard to find because it was spread out across the vanity table. I pulled out a bottle of paint thinner and added some to all of her make-up. I also poured some of Madame Puddifoot's mascara remover into her water-proof mascara tube and shook it up. Then I quickly left the room.

"Yum, we're having hamburgers?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Yes, now Katherine Ann, please grab the ketchup and mustard and bring them outside."

"Okay Mum," I replied, suddenly smirking as an evil idea popped into my head. (AN/ Courtesy of OtherwiseKnownAsOli)

I went over to the refrigerator and opened it, pulling out the ketchup and mustard. I opened the ketchup bottle and added a little pinch of baking soda. Okay, okay, you caught me! I poured half of the container into the bottle and screwed the lid back up. Then I shook it up very well and opened the mustard. I added a little of my dad's really hot spices to it and then closed it before shaking it up too. Then I took both bottles outside and handed them to Sarah.

"Here you go Sarah, you can use them first since you're all ready for them," I said sweetly.

"Why thank you, Katrina," Sarah replied, not at all suspicious of my abnormal behavior.

Sarah opened the bottle of ketchup and it exploded all over her; right into her face and all over her white shirt and everything.

"Oh my goodness!" I exclaimed in completely fake concern as everyone but Mum started to laugh hysterically.

"Yes, I'm okay," Sarah replied. "Why did it explode?"

"I think it must have been too much air in the bottle," I replied.

"Oh, yes, that's probably it," Mum exclaimed. "Don't worry dear, I have some excellent stain remover that we can soak your shirt in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bell," Sarah said in a tone that suggested otherwise.

"You can change after lunch," Mum added.

"Here, I'll open the mustard," I offered generously. "That way if it explodes too, you won't get covered in both."

I opened the mustard, which of course didn't explode, and handed it to Sarah before going to sitting down and taking a hamburger for myself.

"That was brilliant!" Fred hissed.

"How did you do that?" George demanded.

"I added some baking soda in it. That makes it explode the next time someone opens it," I replied mischievously. "And I would suggest not using the mustard. It's particularly spicy."

The twins, Alicia, and Angelina laughed and Angelina hissed to Oliver not to use the mustard.

"I'm never taking ketchup from either of them again," Ginny muttered darkly and we all laughed again.

"AHHHH!" Sarah screamed as she took a huge gulp of Pepsi from her glass. "It's HOT!"

"What do you mean 'it's hot'?" Dad asked. "Do you normally eat you hamburgers cold?"

"Not that kind of hot!" Sarah gasped as she took another swig of her Pepsi. "It's spicy-hot!"

"Why would it be spicy?" Mum asked confusedly. "Mine's not. Is yours Katherine Ann?"

"No, mum, my hamburger isn't hot." I replied innocently.

"Mine isn't either!" Everyone else echoed.

"That's strange," Mum commented. "Take another hamburger; it must have been the meat in yours."

Sarah took another hamburger and opened the ketchup carefully. It didn't explode and she put some on her hamburger with a look of triumph on her face. Then she opened the mustard and put some onto her hamburger. We all watched in a mixture of curiosity, horror, and suspense as she raised the hamburger to her mouth and took a huge confident bite. She spat it out a second later and downed the rest of her Pepsi in a single gulp.

"THAT ONE IS HOT TOO!" Sarah exclaimed as she grabbed Oliver's Pepsi and started to chug it too.

"I can't figure out why that is," Mum commented confusedly.

"I don't know either, Mum," I replied as I finished my lunch. "But it's about time for us to go and get ready. You said the girls could commandeer your room to get ready for the semi-formal tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course!" Mum exclaimed. "Go and get ready!"

Ginny, Alicia, Angelina and I jumped up and left the table. I gave Oliver a smirk as I went by and he winked at me and smiled encouragingly.

"Oh, and when Leanne gets here, just send her on up!" I called back to Mum as we went into the house. Leanne had decided to come over directly to my house and get ready with the rest of us girls.

"Okay, I will do that Katherine Ann!" Mum called back happily.

Ginny, Alicia, Angelina and I made our way into our rooms and collected our things that we would need to get ready with. I grabbed my shoes, make-up, bath things, and my dress and some hair things along with my shower robe and an assortment of nail polish.

Then I walked into my parents' room and lay my things on the window seat. All of the windows in the upstairs and much of the downstairs of the house were charmed to let in all the light possible but also that you couldn't see through them. This allowed our house to be bright and sunny but no breach in privacy.

"I call the first bath!" I exclaimed as Alicia and Angelina walked into the room, shortly followed by Ginny and finally Sarah.

I promptly grabbed all of my bath things and sprinted into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned on my favorite faucets.

Each faucet on my parent's tub had a different kind of water. All of the faucets on one side were various scents. On a second side they faucets were all bubble bath. The third side held different temperatures of water and the fourth side had different types of bath oils and things.

After my nice, relaxing bath I pulled on my robe and put my hair up in a towel before sending my clothes down the laundry chute and gathering my things. I left the bathroom and entered the room to find the Leanne had arrived and had already taken her shower at home before flooing to my house.

"Alicia and Sarah both called next," Angelina explained as Alicia shot past me into the bathroom and slammed the door before I was even fully out.

"Oh," I replied, noticing that Angelina also had wet hair. "Did you decide to take a shower in your room then?"

"Yeah, those two would have taken too long," Angelina replied, grinning as Sarah shot her a death glare. "Ginny's in her room getting one now."

"Hi Leanne!" I greeted my fellow Gryffindor warmly and gave her a hug. "Are you having a nice summer so far?"

"Yes I am," Leanne replied happily. "My parents and I are going to go to Italy in a couple of weeks!"

"That sounds fun," I replied as I sat down on the window seat. "How long are you going to be gone?"

"Three weeks," Leanne replied. "We're going to go to Vatican City and see the Pope. Did you know that he was a wizard?"

"I'm not all that surprised," I replied honestly. "You'll have to tell me all about your trip when you get back."

"Oh, I will Katie," Leanne promised.

"Hey girls!" Ginny greeted as she walked through the door with a robe on and a towel around her head. "Hey Katie, there's something you ought to see out in the hall."

"What's that?" I asked as I got up and opened the door cautiously.

I peered out into the hall to see Fred, George, Oliver and the newly arrived Jeremy playing Frisbee golf in the hallway.

"Hey guys!" I called. "Can I play?"

"Sure come on Katie!" Fred yelled back as Oliver stared at me open mouthed.

"Come and get me when Alicia is out of the bathroom!" I exclaimed and ventured out into the hall to join the boys in their Frisbee golf game.

"Ollie, close your mouth before you swallow a fly!" I teased and Oliver instantly snapped back to his senses.

We all laughed as Oliver turned a delicate shade of red.

"Erm, okay, let's say that the first person with ten points wins," George explained.

"That sounds good," I agreed as I seized the Frisbee from Fred and chucked it at the three point target and hit it dead on. "So that's three points for me, right?"

The boys just stared at me in disbelief that I had just scored three points in Frisbee Golf on my first try.

"Kent and I used to play all the time," I explained. "Speaking of Kent, have any of you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's in his room," Oliver replied. "I think that he wants to be ready when Jess gets here for the semi-formal."

"Oh," I said simply as Alicia stuck her head out the door of my parents' room.

"Katie, come on! You need to stop throwing that Frisbee thing and come in here!" Alicia called.

"Fine, let's just say that I won Frisbee Golf today, shall we boys?" I asked as I kissed Oliver on the cheek and went into my parents' room, locking the door behind myself.

"What was she doing?" Angelina asked as Sarah walked out of the bathroom.

"Throwing that infernal Frisbee," Alicia replied in disgust.

"You were playing Frisbee Golf and you didn't tell me!" Angelina exclaimed. "I thought I had taught you better, Katherine Ann Bell!"

"I was winning too," I added. "We can play Frisbee Golf later, Ange."

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that promise," Angelina pouted.

"You do just that," I laughed and we started to get ready for the party.

* * *

**AN/ Okay, so what'd you think! There's only one or two more chapters left. I know, sad isn't it? Well, ifyou're afraid of being deprived of my writing go and check out Lily's List, my newest fic, a Lily/James story. And look for the sequel to this story, which will be coming eventually.**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. I STILL know who has been reading and not reviewing! So, please, please, please review! It's only a simple bluish-gray button click away!**


	25. Chapter 24

**AN/ Hey guys, I'm not sure what's up with my beta cause I haven't talked to her all week, but I'm going to go ahead and post this. (don't worry, I looked through it, so it shouldn't be too awful as far as spelling and grammar goes) I know, I know, you love me... haha**

**Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to, bum bum bum, _EmO-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp,_ for telling me that I write Fred and George well. All I have to say to you is, YOU ROCK LIKE A FAT KID IN A CANOE! Thanks!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Bloody Hell, what was that!" I exclaimed as the scream issued from the bathroom where Sarah was currently putting on her make up.

"I think that was Sarah, finally realizing what happened to her makeup," Angelina replied calmly.

"Oh, right," I replied, thinking back to the sabotage that I had done earlier that day, "I almost forgot about that."

"My makeup, it's ruined!" Sarah bellowed as she came out of the bathroom with her makeup running off of her face due to its extremely liquid state, "And my mascara won't stay on either!"

"Well, you can use mine," Alicia offered sweetly as Angelina, Ginny, and I fell to the floor in fits of laughter and Leanne, always the nice one, struggled to keep her laughter in.

"Thank you Alicia," Sarah replied, trying to pry the tube of mascara out of Alicia's grasp.

"Hey, when I said that you could use mine I meant that I would get to put it on you," Alicia said snappily, yanking the mascara tube away from Sarah's eager hands.

"Fine," Sarah pouted, "You can do my makeup."

"Good, sit right there," Alicia pointed to the window seat that my dress was laid out on and I quickly snatched my dress up before Sarah could sit on it.

"Do I look alright?" Leanne asked skeptically as Angelina finally finished doing her hair.

"You look stunning Leanne," I replied, returning to putting Ginny's makeup on, which is what I had been doing when Sarah screamed.

"Really?" Leanne asked worriedly, "Nobody's ever told me that before."

"You look amazing," Alicia soothed, "Ange did a wonderful job with your hair."

"And Alicia did a wonderful job with your makeup," Angelina added modestly.

Leanne blushed and smiled sweetly. Sarah made a disgusted face as she looked at Leanne's makeup and hair.

"Alicia, put more accent on my eyes when you do my makeup. I don't want them to get lost like Annie's over there are."

"Of course," Alicia replied as I mimed smacking Sarah and Leanne looked on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to her Leanne," Angelina growled softly, "She doesn't know what she's talking about. You look amazing!"

Leanne smiled, unsure, and Angelina helped her get into her dress. Leanne wore a tea length gown with a floral pattern on the bodice and a skirt with a built in petticoat that made the skirt flare just the right amount. It was a beautiful Paris pink colored satin.

"That's a really pretty dress Leanne, where did you get it?" Ginny asked as I finished with her makeup, Angelina had already done her hair.

"It was my mother's in the 50's," Leanne replied, "I thought it was pretty and I wanted it so she gave it to me."

"It's a lot prettier than mine," Ginny said, pulling out her dress that she had begged her mother to pull out of the attic and send over for the semi-formal, "It was my mum's from the 50's too."

Ginny's dress was black velvet. It had a full, pleated skirt that came to her mid shin. The bodice had five velvet covered buttons and the straps were adjustable spaghetti strap ties.

"Somehow I have a hard time picturing your mum wearing that," I commented as I sat down and allowed Angelina to fix my hair.

"Yeah, I think she only wore it once," Ginny replied as she tied the straps very well in a double knot.

"So, have you heard from Ron?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he sent me and owl yesterday, why?"

"I was just wondering if he had said anything about hearing from Harry. I sent a letter a few days ago and I haven't gotten anything back. He should have gotten it by now."

"Actually I think that Ron said Harry hadn't answered any of his letters either."

"Well, it's good to know that it isn't just me he's not been answering," I muttered, "I hope that he's okay."

"I'm sure the boy is perfectly fine," Sarah snapped, "Unless the Dark Lord got him finally."

"He's fine Katie," Alicia said loudly to drown out Sarah's jabbering about how she hoped that You-Know-Who had gotten him so that we'd finally be left in peace.

My face went deep red and Angelina held me in my place at the vanity so that I couldn't go over and jump Sarah.

"Are you done yet?" Sarah asked Alicia rather impatiently.

"Yes, I've just finished," Alicia replied as she handed Sarah a mirror, "Take a look and let me know how you like it."

"It's awful!" Sarah exclaimed, "Give me that!"

And Sarah grabbed the makeup out of Alicia's hand and shut herself in the bathroom. Alicia's face was one of pure shock.

"That was amazing makeup Alicia," I said honestly, "She just didn't look enough like a whore for her tastes."

"Katie's right," Angelina agreed and Ginny nodded.

"I know," Alicia replied, "I'm just not used to people saying that my work is awful and snatching my own makeup out of my hands."

"You forget who that was," Leanne said quietly.

"Yeah, you're right Leanne, thanks," Alicia smiled at Leanne and took my spot as Angelina put the final touches on my hair.

I pulled on my dress and shoes and walked over to the full length mirror. I gasped in amazement. My hair hung in soft curls around my face and halfway down my back, thanks to Angelina. I wore black sandals with very low heels that were held on with satin straps. My dress was the same brown one that I had bought on that fateful shopping day and my makeup was amazingly done, courtesy of Alicia.

"You look beautiful Katie," Kent's girlfriend, Jess, said as she walked into the room, "Kent is going to go into overprotective brother mode when he sees you."

"Hey Jess," I greeted, giving the woman a quick hug, "Do you really think that he'll go into overprotective mode?"

"Katie, if I were your older brother I wouldn't let you out of my sight looking that beautiful," Jess replied, smiling.

"Thanks Jess," I grinned at her, "Did I tell you that you're the first of Kent's girlfriends that I've actually liked?"

"I think you may have mentioned it."

"Good, and if he does anything to mess up, you'd better come and tell me so that I can kick him for you."

"I'll do that Katie," Jess laughed, "I just came in to say hi. Did you know that Oliver's parents just got back and are coming to the semi-formal tonight? I think that his sister and her husband and daughter are coming too."

"Really," I asked, "This could be very, very interesting."

"I thought you'd like to know," Jess winked and left the room, pulling the door shut behind her.

I relocked the door and turned to the other girls, minus Sarah who was still in the bathroom 'fixing' her makeup.

"This is going to be one Hell of a semi-formal," I commented, "I'm never going to forget this as long as I live."

* * *

**AN/ Okay, so next chapter is the semi-formal! I know you're all excited, yay! Okay, so a tad bit of a cliffie there at the end, but not too bad. Oh, and Allie's going to be at the semi-formal as well as Oliver's sister, her husband and his parents. Yeah, I hope you remember all of them.**

**I'll update soon, I promise!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**P.S. And for fun...**

**Try to guess who spoke this RaNdOm QuOtE **

**"Yes madam, I am drunk, but in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly!"**

**P.P.S. PLEASE REVIEW :P**


	26. Chapter 25

**AN/ Okay guys, here's the chapter, sorry it took so long!**

**Dedicated to _Mandy_ and also to _Giddyupgal_ and _CaffineandLITJAVAluver._**

* * *

"KAT!"

A short person hurled herself at my legs as I stepped out onto the back patio. I scooped the young girl up and hugged her.

"Hi Ali, did you have a nice trip?" I asked the excited five-year-old as I placed her back on the ground. She was adorable in her little purple dress and shiny black shoes.

"Yes, there was a pool on the boat!" Ali exclaimed. "Uncle 'Liver said there's a pool on most of those big boats, but I hadn't ever seen one before."

"I've never seen one of those either," I told Ali. "You'll have to tell me all about it later, but right now, your mummy is calling you."

I sent Ali running over to where Oliver's older sister, Leslie, was calling to her daughter. I looked around and spotted my guy friends through the crowd of people that Mum had invited. I beckoned to Oliver and he, Fred, George, and Jeremy came over.

"Come inside," I told them as Oliver's jaw dropped when he caught sight of me. "Sarah's still fixing her hair, but the others are all down here."

"Close your mouth, Oliver, that's my best friend you're gaping at," Fred warned jokingly as he pushed Oliver's mouth closed.

"Katie, you...wow...I...wow...," Oliver stuttered, seemingly unable to string a full sentence together.

"I think the word he's looking for is stunningly gorgeous," Fred supplied, "because if he wanted to say that you looked like a monkey or a banana or something, then I'd have to beat him up."

"I meant the first one!" Oliver exclaimed. "You definitely don't look like a banana!"

"Go and find your girlfriend," I told Fred, who was laughing at Oliver's trouble with speaking intelligently. "I think she's in the dining room getting some food."

Fred, George, and Jeremy needed no second bidding as they hurried off to find the girls. I took Oliver by the hand and led him into my father's study. The fire in the fireplace was still roaring like always.

"You look handsome," I commented, smiling at Oliver who was wearing a nice button down shirt and kaki pants. "You don't know how lucky you are to be able to wear pants."

"And you don't know how lucky I am that you can't," Oliver teased as he spun me around to get a better look at me. "Katie, if I wasn't already fully in love with you, I would be now."

I turned away to hide my face which I was pretty sure had turned a lovely shade of red in my embarrassment. Oliver took my chin in his hands and tilted it so I was looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you, Katherine Ann Bell, more than you can imagine," Oliver said seriously, unfortunately the mood was a little too serious for me, being the fun-loving Katie that I am.

"Yeah, well I have a pretty big imagination," I teased.

Oliver let out a laugh and then kissed me. He let go of my face and slipped his arms around my waist and my arms found their way around his neck. We would have forgotten completely about the party if Alicia and Ginny hadn't come into the study.

"Sarah's coming," Alicia warned. "Are you both ready?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Oliver asked seriously.

"Yes," I replied and gave him a quick kiss before wiping a smudge of makeup off of his face. "Are you?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my entire life," Oliver replied.

"Good, cause she's here," Ginny hissed and Oliver and I took that as our cue to start fighting.

"What do you mean calling her a slut, you whore!" Oliver bellowed convincingly, giving me the impression that he was pretending to be talking to Sarah. "You don't even know her!"

"Look who's talking, you hypocrite!" I screamed back. "I doubt you know her either! All you do is go around making out with her! And I'm probably the least whorish person you know!"

"What's going on?" I heard Sarah ask Alicia as she walked into the room. "Why are they fighting this time?"

"Katie went and kissed him," Ginny replied. "He blew up and started yelling."

"You kissed him! You slut!" Sarah roared. "Your boyfriend dumps you and so you decide to steal mine! You have got to be the biggest whore I've ever seen in my life!"

"Then don't go and look in the mirror," I growled, not taking my eyes off of Oliver's hazel ones.

"You're going to regret saying that, Bell," Oliver said menacingly as he advanced towards me.

"Yeah, well what are you going to do? Hit a girl?"

"You're not a girl, Bell, you're a bitch. But I'm not going to hit you; I refuse to sink to your level."

"Then it's too late, because you've already sunk below it, Wood," I replied. "You're nothing without that little whore over there."

"That's it, Bell, you're off the Quidditch team!" Oliver roared. "That's insubordination of the captain!"

"Yeah, well, if you kick Katie off the team, then I'm quitting," Alicia spoke up for the first time. "And you can bet that Angelina, Fred, George, and possibly Harry won't stick around either!"

"Fine, then I guess that I'll have to find myself a new Quidditch team!" Oliver roared, grabbing Sarah by the arm and stalking out of the room. "Have a nice life, Bell, or, better yet, don't."

I waited until Ginny had signaled that they were gone off upstairs until I sat down in a chair. All that fake arguing was really taking its toll on me. Alicia smiled encouragingly at me.

"If I didn't know for sure that you and Oliver were in love, I would have bought that fight 100 percent real," Alicia commented. "You should really think about acting."

"Uh, no way," I replied. "This is plenty of drama for one life, thank you very much."

Alicia and Ginny left to go and check on the rest of the plan. Right now I could almost picture Oliver screaming his head off at the twins and Angelina who were currently 'accidentally' tripping and spilling paint all over Sarah's dress. Soon we would all go outside for the party with the others and continue our torture of Sarah and her new dress.

"Katie, come on!" Fred called into the study. "We've just spilt the green paint from the decorations that we were 'cleaning up' all over Sarah. Your mum's removing the stain right now."

"Okay," I replied smiling in anticipation of the horrible time we were about to give Sarah. "Is 'The Levitating Punch Bowl' still a go?"

"I wouldn't give up that prank for the world!" Fred exclaimed as he offered his arm which I accepted and we skipped outside to the party.

"What in the world," Mum exclaimed about twenty minutes later as a punch bowl was seen levitating across the yard towards where Sarah and Oliver were dancing by the pool. "Katherine Ann, I thought I told you not to use your Grandmother's crystal punch bowl!"

"What are you talking about Mum?" I asked innocently. "Do you mean the floating one?"

"Yes, I meant the floating one!"

Before you go around calling my family crazy, hear me out. My grandmother (My mum's mum) was given a crystal punch bowl by her husband (who from here on out we shall call Grandfather). She was so proud of that punch bowl that she promptly used it that night at their anniversary dinner. The bowl had been charmed by my grandfather so that it would seek out the guest that was the most detrimental to the hosts and dump punch on that person.

Since Fred and I had no idea if Sarah would really be the most harmful guest (neither one of us having any idea which politicians Mum might have invited) we did a little charm work of our own. We had long since figured out that they were unable to know if an underage witch or wizard performed magic inside of a magical household. So, without putting our Hogwarts career in jeopardy, we simply added our own modification. The punch bowl would hunt down the guest that the host most hated, in other words, Sarah Everett.

"Katherine Ann, did you or did you not use your Grandmother's crystal punch bowl!" Mum bellowed, jolting me out of my reverie.

"Fred," I asked, "you did get the punch bowl on the left, didn't you?"

"Erm, I thought you said not to get the punch bowl on the left, so I took the one on the right," Fred replied sheepishly.

"Oh dear!" Mum exclaimed. "There's no reversing the process. Some poor guest is going to get punch dumped on them!"

"Relax, Mum," Kent spoke up. "I took that charm off that crystal bowl ages ago. I did it after that party where it got dumped on that foreign dignitary."

Kent and I both broke into fits of laughter at the memory. Fred and Jess both started laughing too, both having heard the story before. Angelina and Alicia both looked confused and Jeremy and Leanne were dancing, at a safe distance from Sarah and Oliver of course.

Meanwhile Sarah was oblivious to the oncoming disaster, and the lovely stain that would soon grace her white dress. Part of the beauty of this dastardly plot was that we could not get blamed for it. But the real beauty, and the part I found most appealing, was the fact that Fred and I had also added a little, ah, enhancement if you will, to the charm on the punch bowl. Now the punch stains would not come out with magic. And, I was fairly sure, that the only way to get the punch out by Muggle means was to bleach it. It was an absolute pity that poor Sarah Everett was allergic to bleach.

So you probably want me to say that a sudden wave of pity for the poor girl washed over me and I threw myself in the line of fire, so to speak. And, in any other story I might have, but this is real life. I did feel a slight pang, but I'm thinking that was just heartburn rather than guilt. I put on my best horrified face as I watched Oliver whirl Sarah backwards closer to the punch bowl in a perfectly timed maneuver. Sarah caught a glimpse of the punch bowl right as it emptied its red, liquid contents onto her head. Now, the face and scene that resulted was a Kodak moment if I ever saw one.

"My dress!" Sarah wailed in tones that I swear broke the sound barrier. "My hair!"

"Don't you worry dear, that's nothing a little magic won't fix," Mum said soothingly, in a desperate attempt to drown out the other guest's laughter. "We'll get that stain right out! And then Katherine Ann will take you upstairs and fix your hair all nice and pretty, won't you Katherine Ann?"

"Yes, Mum," I squeaked, cowering as Mum's voice got deep and scary stern as she started talking to me, a sure sign that she suspected I was up to no good. "Anything you say, Mum!"

"This stain isn't coming out!" Mum muttered in disbelief. "You can just borrow a dress of mine for the rest of the party, now go with Katherine Ann."

Sarah glared daggers at me and I stared back icily before she spun around huffily and stalked off. Mum gave me a cold glare, as if daring me not to follow Sarah. I gulped and hurried off behind the other girl.

"Where are the dresses?" Sarah demanded as I walked into my parents' room. "Tell me now and this will be quick and relatively painless."

"First, I want you to tell me something," I replied coldly, shutting the door with a click and locking it, "What are you up to, you lying bitch?"

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Sarah laughed a fake high pitched laugh.

"You know what I'm talking about, so put aside the theatrics."

"Fine, since you want to know what's going on right under your spoiled brat of a nose, I'll tell you."

Sarah began to pace across the room. She looked awful. Her once spotlessly white strapless dress was now spattered with red stains and the skirt was ripped from when she put her heel through the dress coming upstairs. Her hair was half falling down and was matted and sticky from the punch. It also had a slight pink tinge to it. I had a fleeting suspicion that it was going to stay that way for a while unless her mother did something about it. The actual bodice of the dress was threatening to fall off. I really hoped it didn't since I didn't fancy falling victim to witnessing that.

"You want to know? I've been turning you two against each other. The first step was to get Oliver completely under my control. That was probably just about the easiest thing I've ever done. He wanted so badly to forget about you that he was only too easy to manipulate. The next part was harder; I had to turn him against you. Precious Katie, the one thing he really cared about, everyone knew that if they said anything remotely offensive about you, then he would make them, please forgive me for sounding cliché, but wish they had never been born. Once that seed of doubt was planted it was only too easy to keep the manipulating going and get him to kick all of the Gryffindors off the Quidditch team."

"Why tell me all of this, Sarah?" I asked, playing along even though Oliver had just stepped unnoticed out of the bathroom. "Why betray your own house?"

Sarah let out a cold laugh, "Betray my own house? How quaint, you think this is about betraying my house? I did it because my dear, sweet Marcus asked me to. He told me he'd be very pleased with me if I got Oliver Wood to get rid of his entire Quidditch team. Ha, it was too easy to manipulate you and all of your friends."

"It sounds to me like you're the one who got manipulated, Sarah," I replied. "You trusted Marcus Flint? He doesn't love you, he doesn't even like you! All he wanted was to use you, like you used Oliver; like you used me."

"That's not true!" Sarah threw a very badly aimed punch at me (which I easily ducked) and then she fell sobbing to the floor.

"Sarah," Oliver spoke up softly for the first time, "is it true? Is it all true?"

"Yes," Sarah sobbed, a little too large of a sob for my taste giving me the impression that it was all and act, but it seemed to convince Oliver wholeheartedly.

"I'll forgive you Sarah, but only if you can forgive me," Oliver still spoke softly and crouched down next to Sarah who buried her face in his shoulder and continued to sob huge sobs.

"Why would I have to forgive you, Oliver?" Sarah sobbed haltingly.

"You need to forgive me because I've been playing you for days, Sarah. I've known you were up to something and Katie and I started dating, so I've also been cheating on you. But I know all about you and Flint by the lake at night, so I don't feel bad about that."

"You cheated on me!" Sarah suddenly stopped her fake sobbing and shoved Oliver over. "You _cheated_ on ME!"

"Yes," Oliver squeaked from where he lay on the floor. He quickly scrambled up. "But you cheated on me!"

"I can't believe someone would actually cheat on me!" Sarah screamed, once again reminding me how grateful I was that these rooms were soundproofed. "I'm perfect!"

I snorted, "This is getting a tad melodramatic if you ask me."

"Who asked for your input, you bitch!" Sarah screeched, but instantly regretted saying anything as she saw Oliver step threateningly closer, I, for one, didn't so much as blink.

"Well, this is my house, and this is my party and I am the one who's going to send your sorry butt packing. I was thinking about turning you out with your nicely packed trunk and your wand, but now I'm thinking there might be a more fun way to do this. And I mean fun for me, not for you."

Sarah's face paled at the thought and she instantly went completely silent.

"Okay, now that I can hear myself think, Jobber!" I called and the house elf dutifully popped into the room. "Would you please see Miss Everett out?"

"Yes, Mistress Katie," Jobber said happily, grabbing Sarah with his long hands and walking out the door. "Anything else that Mistress be wanting?"

"No thanks, Jobber. I'll take care of her things." I replied to the house elf as Sarah shot me a look of horror at the thought of me 'taking care of her things'.

"What are you going to do, Katie?" Oliver asked in a sort of warning voice. "What more can you do to her?"

"Relax, Ollie," I said calmly. "I'm not doing anything to her. But she will be surprised to see Marcus Flint outside."

"You invited FLINT!"

"No, Oliver, do you think I'm stupid? And don't answer that if you know what's good for you," I snapped as Oliver opened his mouth to answer my question. "But you don't have to invite someone in order for them to sneak over to your house."

I pointed out the window to where Marcus Flint crept along in the dark. He made his way towards the side of the house but dove behind some shrubbery when the door opened and Jobber and Sarah stepped out. Jobber released his grip on the girl and came back into the house, shutting the door behind himself.

"Hmm, as much as I'd like to watch this happy reunion play out its natural course, I think I'd better keep them from mauling each other."

I grabbed Sarah's rather large bag and lugged it down the hall and then down the stairs. I arrived at the front door and opened it just in time to see Sarah give Flint a rather nasty blow to his face.

"Ouch, that looks like it hurt, Flint," I commented coldly and the pair jumped, neither having realized that I had arrived. "Ah well, you deserved it."

"Are you coming to ruin my life more?" Sarah wailed, and I almost felt a pang of pity, almost being the key word.

"No, actually," I said in an almost civil tone. "I'm here to give you your things and to save you from yourself."

"Cut out the angelic act, Bell," Sarah snapped. "You're no angel!"

"Yeah, but you're no devil either," I replied, making Sarah's jaw drop in disbelief. "You made a bad decision. Sure, I'll never like you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you."

"What could you possibly do for me," Sarah asked as Flint slowly started to creep away and then broke into a sprint and disappeared.

"You need therapy," I replied. "And a nice day at the spa wouldn't hurt. You'll find all the information inside your bag. Take the help or leave it, it makes no difference to me. Now, get on the bus and go home."

Sarah turned just as a violently purple bus appeared out of nowhere. She looked at me again as I lowered my wand arm to my side. She didn't smile at me, but the look of thanks in her eyes was sufficient. I knew the girl wasn't all bad. I also knew she'd be all right. And so would I.

* * *

**AN/ okay guys, here's the deal, that was the last full length chapter. I'm going to write an epilogue and, HOPEFULLY, a sequel which I'm planning on making post-Hogwarts. Erm, thanks so much guys for reading this! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**PS in your review, please tell me if there are any loose ends or anything that I need to tie up in the epilogue! THANKS!**

**RANDOM QUOTE**

**Last time was WINSTON CHURCHILL! Try to guess this one!**

**"Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind."**


	27. Epilogue

**AN/ Okay guys...**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers, both the silent ones and the ones who review every single chapter, I love you all! Now, enjoy the epilogue!**

* * *

"Ollie!" I screamed as he grabbed me and held me which enabled Fred to tag me. "You idiot, now I have to sit in the mush pot!"

The poor, innocent bystanders on the train gave me a look as if to say, 'We're sorry you're crazy, but God help us if your crazy rubs off on us!'

"Hey, don't give me that look!" I called to a very puzzled looking Roger Davies. "We're playing Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose!"

Davies shot me another look, similar to one you might give a deranged and hallucinating dog. It was a half pityingly, half terrified, half confused look. And, yes, I realize that I put in three halves!

"What's Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose?" Leanne asked as Oliver relinquished his hold on me and I stalked back towards our compartment to take my rightful place in the mush pot.

"It's only the best game ever!" Fred exclaimed.

"That helps a lot," Jeremy muttered darkly.

"It's like regular Duck-Duck-Goose only instead of running in a circle, you can run wherever you want to and there aren't any rules," I explained, gasping as I tried to catch my breath.

"Sounds fun! Can I play?" Leanne exclaimed.

"Sure," Fred replied. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Are you sure you want to play Leanne?" I asked teasingly. "We have to be breaking about a dozen school rules."

"Uh, does this face look like it cares?" Leanne pointed to her own face and repeated something that I had said last week.

"We're a bad influence on your girlfriend," I muttered to Jeremy who laughed.

"Kat's in the mush pot!" Fred sang happily as we skipped back into the compartment.

"And we've gained two new victims—I mean players," Oliver added.

"Excellent!" George exclaimed. "But they're going to have to wait for the next round."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"We've got a visitor," Alicia piped up from her seat next to George.

I turned to see none other than Sarah Everett standing beside the compartment door. Oliver, who had sat down across from Angelina, grabbed my hand, pulled me onto his lap and folded his arms around me as if to protect me from Sarah.

"What do you want," Fred growled menacingly, taking his seat next to Angelina and glaring at Sarah.

"Calm down, Fred. She says she came to apologize," Angelina sounded skeptical.

"Leave us alone," Oliver said in a deep voice. "Go away, we never want to see you ever again."

"No, stay," I commanded as Sarah turned to leave. I pointed to the empty seat by the window. "Sit."

Sarah sat and glanced around nervously under my appraising gaze. She was the same Sarah Everett in appearance. Perhaps her hair was slightly darker blonde and her perfectly tan skin slightly less tan so that it looked more natural, but she still looked like the same person physically. However, all of the malice was gone from her eyes and she definitely dresses more conservatively, but then it was hard not to.

Finally I grinned, "How are you, Sarah?"

Sarah smiled shyly, tentatively. The others snapped their gazes to me as if wondering where the real Katie Bell had gone.

"I'm pretty good, actually. I came to apologize," Sarah replied.

"Katie, what are you doing?" Oliver asked, alarmed at my civility towards the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ollie," I replied.

"No, you're definitely not Katie," Fred informed me, jumping up and crossing the compartment to feel my forehead for a fever. "You're talking to her, civilly!"

"I'm fine." I insisted again, smacking Fred's hand away from my head.

"You can't be fine!" Alicia cried. "You hate her, with a passion!"

"I'm fine! Now shut you bloody mouths before I shut them for you!" I bellowed, losing my temper.

"She's fine all right," Oliver muttered.

I ignored him and smiled at Sarah again, "Go ahead, they won't interrupt again."

Sarah swallowed, as if to steady herself and then started talking.

"I'm really sorry. I've been through so much these past couple months, but I realized there was one more thing to do before I could fully start my new life. So I came here to apologize, for everything.

"Oliver, I'm sorry that I used you. Fred, George, Angelina and Alicia, I'm sorry you were caught up in my plans. That goes for Jeremy and Leanne too. Fred and George, please tell your sister, Ginny, how sorry I am. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I was confused. Katie, I wanted to apologize to you most of all. You were the one that Marcus was really after to hurt. Sure, he wanted the whole team kicked out but he also wanted you. That made me jealous. You had everything that I wanted; you were everything that my family wanted me to be. That envy took over.

"I also wanted to say thank you, without you I probably wouldn't be here apologizing right now. Thank you so much Katie, you've done more for me than I could have ever dreamed possible. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask.

"Now that I've apologized I ought to get going, I'm supposed to be meeting a—erm, friend of mine in a couple of minutes."

And with that, the newly transformed Sarah Everett stood up and walked out of the compartment, leaving everyone totally speechless and confused.

Did I say speechless? I wish they had been speechless, my friends we just confused. And they were very vocal about their confused state.

"What was she talking about?"

"Did that make any sense?"

"Her skirt was only just above her knees!"

"Did she have her shirt fully buttoned?"

"Kat, you've got some explaining to do!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, cutting the protests off, well except Fred who had to have the final say, as always.

"Was that even Sarah Everett?" Fred asked. "Or does she have a twin or something?"

I sighed, "Yes Fred, it was Sarah Everett. And no, George, she's not a clone."

George snapped his mouth shut, "I wasn't going to say she was," he muttered sheepishly.

"Whatever you say George," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, to answer the rest of your questions, I know exactly what she's talking about and yes, it did make sense."

"What was she talking about?" Alicia wailed.

"That, I can't tell you."

"But you know," Fred protested.

"Come on Kat, you can tell me!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Katie!" Angelina and Leanne bellowed.

"Tell me!" George hollered, taking me by my shoulders and shaking me.

"Don't leave us hanging Katie," Jeremy

"You have to tell me or I'll die of curiosity!" Alicia whined dramatically.

"Yeah, I can see it now," I said sarcastically. "Cause of death: curiosity."

"KATHERINE ANN BELL!" everyone screamed together.

I smacked my hands up over my ears, "Jeez, no need to be so freaking loud!"

"Then tell us," Alicia prompted.

"I don't care how loud you get; I owe it to Sarah not to tell you."

"But Katie," Alicia whined.

"No," I said firmly.

Alicia made a pout-y face, "You're mean."

"GOOSE!" I bellowed as I hit Fred on the head and sprinted out of the compartment.

"What is she talking about?" Fred asked, massaging his head.

"I think you'd better start chasing," Leanne said matter-of-factly, "because it sounds like Katie's just started the next round of Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose."

"I hate to break it to you, dear brother," George said, clapping Fred on the shoulder, "but I think you're the goose."

"Bloody Hell!" Fred shouted as he stumbled out of the compartment after me. "The least you can do is to warn a guy next time!"

* * *

**AN/ I'm so sad, it's over! GAH! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed it and keep checking for sequels and other things written by me! Go chek out my Lily's List story too!**

**Love From,**

**MotherCrumpet**

**PS: don't hold me responsible for any injuries sustained while playing Extreme Duck-Duck-Goose. But I do suggest playing it in an auditorium, school, or possibly a hotel! Just watch out for people who grab you and make you sit in the mush pot for the rest of the game! Oh, and watch out for band directors that may proceed to call you special-ed.**

**RaNdOm QuOtE:**

**Last time the random quote was spoken by my idol, Dr. Seuss! Ha, he's not really my idol, butyou have to admit, the man's books areawesome!**

**YAY FOR _GREEN EGGS AND HAM!_**


	28. Sequel

Hey guys, Just wanted to let you know that I've got the sequel out. It's called **Katie:Codename Phoenix**. Just so you know!

Love From,

MotherCrumpet

Oh, I suppose I ought to give you the summary.

_**Katie Bell has lost everything to the Death Eaters, including her promising Quidditch career. After the death of Oliver's parents, sister and brother-in-law, the two become the legal guardians of Oliver's young niece. But when Katie is offered a unique job from the Order of the Phoenix, she becomes more and more entwined with the war against Voldemort. Can she get out alive? Or will she die in the process? **_


End file.
